Encuentro en San Valentín
by CynthiaMellark
Summary: Draco y Hermione son Premios Anuales, pero no comparten una sala común y se ven tan poco como sea posible hasta que un fatídico encuentro en la noche de San Valentín conduce a un progresivo y reacio romance. Inicia en 7º año.
1. Chapter 1

_N/T: Hola ¿Cómo están? Estoy super emocionada porque les traigo mi primera traducción y también este es el primer Dramione que publico. Después de leer cientos de fics, pensé en contribuir para aquellos que no comprenden el inglés,así que aquí vamos.  
He tenido muchas dificultades con Fanfiction para poder publicar esta historia (por alguna razón siempre que intentaba publicarlo faltaban palabras o letras) así que espero que todo este bien. y si llega a haber algún problema con esto o la traducción les pido que me avisen, así trato de arreglarlo._

 _Tengo ya algunos capítulos traducidos, calculo que publicare como mínimo una vez por semana. Talvez mas, todo depende de la aceptación que tenga el fic y el tiempo que tenga libre, ya que estoy en época de parciales._  
 _Sin nada mas que acotar espero que disfruten de este primer capítulo ;)_

 _ **Disclaimer:** _ Nada me pertenece. Los hechizos, personajes, escenarios, le pertenecen a JKR. La trama a la maravillosa Kyra4

 **El encuentro**

Si hubiera sabido de antemano la forma en la que su vida iba a cambiar al doblar esa esquina, posiblemente Draco se habría dirigido nuevamente hacia la Sala común de Slytherin.

No tenía idea de lo que le esperaba **;** ningún concepto de la tristeza, y en definitiva la alegría, que tendría como resultado al doblar en esa dirección.

La sala común de Slytherin era el último lugar en todo Hogwarts donde quería estar justo en ese momento. Incluso la Torre de Gryffindor parecía atractivo en comparación. Bueno, en realidad, no. Si debía elegir entre los dos, regresaría junto con los de su propia especie antes de poner un pie en territorio Gryffindor. Pero dado su odio por esa casa, y el de ella hacia él, eso no era decir mucho.

La fiesta que Pansy había estado ocupada organizando desde el mes pasado, ahora estaba en pleno apogeo, y Draco no se sentía para nada sociable. Ya había hecho lo suyo, presentándose allí como se esperaba de él –era, después de todo, Premio Anual, sin mencionar que también, era el Capitán de Quidditch de Slytherin – pero se había escabullido en el momento en el que sintió que ya no era el centro de atención.

Lo que significaba que había estado bebiendo por bastante tiempo ponche insulso y rechazando los avances de Pansy más de lo que le habría gustado. Porque él _era_ el centro de atención de la mayor parte de Slytherin. Especialmente ahora como Premio Anual, pero incluso antes de su séptimo año había sido siempre una especie de celebridad en la casa de Slytherin, por su nombre, su riqueza, la posición privilegiada de su familia dentro del círculo más íntimo del Señor Oscuro, por su habilidad en el Quidditch - (Aunque todavía tenía que vencer a Potter en atrapar la snitch dorada, se había asegurado varias victorias para Slytherin a lo largo de los años contra Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff) - y, entre sus compañeras de casa, por su aspecto.

Era, como su némesis Harry Potter, de una contextura relativamente pequeña y ligera- requisito indispensable de un buen buscador- con un cuerpo delgado pero fibroso, y cuando sacudía su pelo plateado y sus inquietantes ojos claros hacía que todas las miradas se dirigieran hacia él. No era un dios bronceado de ninguna forma, pero su aspecto era irresistible.

Y en aquellas raras- extremadamente raras- ocasiones cuando sonreía ... no sonreir burlonamente, lo que hacia una docena de veces al día, pero cuando realmente sonreía, lo que habría hecho tal vez una docena de veces en todos sus años en Hogwarts- el efecto era, en pocas palabras, deslumbrante.

En este momento no sonreía. De hecho, estaba casi gruñendo, mientras pensaba en los últimos intentos descarados de Pansy para seducirlo. Bastante malo era que su familia esperaba que se case con ella luego de su graduación- su linaje después de todo, era impecable.

Su matrimonio sería uno arreglado y aunque finalmente se rendiría ante esto, se negaba a salir con ella de antemano. El hecho de que él estaba bajo órdenes estrictas de su padre para acompañarla en cada baile de la escuela era bastante malo. Pasar tiempo voluntariamente con ella estaba fuera de cuestión.

Él no lo haría.

Punto.

¿Qué fue eso?

Se detuve por un momento, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado, escuchando. Más adelante, antes de doblar el pasillo, oyó el ruido de una puerta abrirse y luego cerrarse- ¿El laboratorio de pociones? - Y luego unos pasos - al menos dos pares, corriendo por el pasillo, acompañado de risitas tenues y de vez en cuando de carcajadas apenas sofocadas. ¿Crabbe y Goyle, tal vez? No los había visto en la fiesta, ahora que pensaba en ello.

Se quedó dónde estaba un momento más, hasta que los sonidos se habían desvanecido , agradecido de que los había evitado, fueran quienes fueran, sobre todo si eran, de hecho, Crabbe y Goyle. A pesar de que a veces era útil tener un par de enormes matones y muy devotos a hacer todo aquello que le pedía, salir con ellos no era algo que Draco hacía por diversión.

Por Dios, ellos eran tan estúpidos.

¿Y qué habían estado haciendo en un aula vacía después de hora, de todos modos? Probablemente Cometiendo pequeños actos de vandalismo, que inevitablemente tendrá que cubrir por ellos por culpa de Peeves porque ellos mismos eran demasiado tontos como para pensar en culpar a alguien más. Ya había sucedido antes.

Y en que aula habían decidido los idiotas cometer actos de vandalismo? La de su propio Jefe de Casa, por supuesto. Honestamente, si era así como realizaban sus golpes, ¿Por qué demonios no podían hacérselo a McGonagall, o a la subnormal de Trelawney?

Ah, claro, porque eran estúpidos.

Él sacudió la cabeza con exasperación.

¿Qué hice para tener a estos dos idiotas como "amigos"? No había otro miembro en la casa de Slytherin que podría igualar su intelecto, y Draco, que no albergaba ninguna falsa modestia en esto o en cualquier otra cosa , lo sabía. Y ya que él no estaba dispuesto a acercarse a los miembros de cualquier otra Casa, practicar una conversación inteligente era un lujo que hacía tiempo había renunciado a tener. La mejor forma de escapar de sus compañeros de Casa con discapacidad intelectual era escabullirse a la biblioteca y perderse en un buen libro de vez en cuando. Era allí donde se dirigía en ese momento y estaba bastante seguro, puesto que era fuera del horario, que estaría desierto - que era la manera en que le gustaba.

Dudaba seriamente que alguien estuviera estudiando esta noche.

Estos eran los pensamientos que corrían por su mente cuando giró la esquina y entró en el tramo de pasillo donde se encontraba el laboratorio de pociones. Y se detuvo, sus ojos de repente clavados en la puerta del aula.

Lo próximo que vería, aunque poco supuso en el momento, cambiaría su vida.

Mientras observaba, la puerta, que anteriormente había sido cerrado por cualquiera que había oído salir de la habitación, se abrió una vez más, y una chica tropezó y cayó en el pasillo.

No cualquier chica.

La Premio Anual.

Granger.

Draco observó, estupefacto, como estuvo a punto de caer al suelo, pero logró agarrarse a la jamba de la puerta y no perder el equilibrio. Luego se acercó con mucho cuidado a la puerta hasta que su espalda quedo pegada a la pared de piedra del corredor, apoyándose con fuerza contra ella. Lucía como el infierno.

Su uniforme estaba arrugado, su pelo despeinado, un gran hematoma ya comenzaba a formarse en su mejilla, y un brillante hilo de sangre estaba escapando de la comisura de su labio. Ambos brazos estaban envueltos, de forma protectora, sobre su abdomen, y su respiración era superficial e irregular.

Draco la miró durante un largo momento, mientras estaba allí, apoyada contra la pared, con su ojos cerrados. Luego , entendió, y una forzado "huh" de aire fue expulsado de sus pulmones cuando se dio cuenta de lo que esto significaba.

Crabbe y Goyle - ahora estaba seguro de que habían sido ellos- acababan de maltratar a La Premio Anual. Jesucristo. Eran diez veces más estúpidos de lo que habría creído posible.

Ellos serían expulsados por esto! ¿Cómo demonios iba a encubrir esto? Y ahora que lo pensaba ¿Quería hacerlo? Su primer instinto era por lo general proteger a los suyos. Pero esto: la idea de un par de brutos del tamaño de Crabbe y Goyle golpeando a una chica- incluso Granger- era repudiable. Era tan ... bajo.

Aunque el niño dorado, Potter, no lo creiría, Draco seguía un código moral, y golpear a las niñas no era parte de este . Jugar duro al Quidditch era una cosa; era parte del juego; las chicas que se unían a los equipos de Quidditch sabían lo que se encontraban, pero esto- dos gigantes como Crabbe y Goyle deliberadamente haciendo equipo contra una pequeña mujer - estaba simplemente mal. No importaba quién era ella.

Pero sus reflexiones se vieron interrumpidas cuando los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de golpe, sobresaltada. Había oído su exhalación de hace un segundo.

Mirándolo fijamente a lo largo del pasillo que los separaba, susurró algo que podría haber sido, "Oh, genial. Tú." No estaba del todo seguro, aunque sus palabras fueron tan suaves. Luego sus piernas cedieron y se deslizó por la pared hacia el suelo en posición sentada, visiblemente conteniendo gritos de dolor. Dejó caer la cabeza hacia delante, pero no antes de que Draco viera un par de lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

Se acercó y se agachó junto a ella.

"Granger."

" Vete a ...la mierda. Malfoy ". Ella no miró hacia arriba.

Tuvo que luchar contra el impulso de hacer exactamente eso - abandonar a la maldita sangre sucia sentado allí y seguir su camino, olvidar que había visto esto. Él no necesitaba esta complicación en su vida.

Este no era su problema. Salvo que lo era. Ella era Premio Anual y él también , y sus propios matones, malditos animales domésticos, estaban involucrados, por lo que este era su maldito problema. Oh, sí.

"Granger," repitió, en voz muy controlada, y después, cuando por fin, de mala gana, levantó los ojos para encontrarse con su "¿qué pasó?" ella no dijo nada, simplemente lo miró. O intento hacerlo. Su expresión estaba tan llena de dolor que no lucia ni siquiera remotamente amenazante. Lo intentó de nuevo.

"¿Fueron Crabbe y Goyle?" Él ya sabía la respuesta a esto- sólo quería confirmarlo.

Miró hacia abajo y lejos. "Sí", susurró.

Un nuevo y muy perturbador pensamiento se le ocurrió, cuando él la miró fijamente, notando su arrugada, y en lugares desgarrada, ropa. "¿Granger, ellos- ellos no…?"

"Dios, no!-gritó ella, la captura de su significado, con una vehemencia que no había esperado. Ella se volvió hacia él, y su cara estaba retorcida de disgusto. "Yo prefiero morir!"

"Bueno,que demonios estabas haciendo aquí sola ?!" explotó, frustrado por todo lo relacionado con esta situación,y por los sentimientos contradictorios que estaba despertando en su interior.

No se suponía que debía estar preocupado por la sangre sucia, maldita sea! Su única preocupación tendría que ser el modo de calmar esto y salvar a sus jodidos compañeros de casa. Debería estar preparando un Obliviate para la chica en este momento. Y todavía no podía evitar la sensación de que Crabbe y Goyle simplemente habían ido demasiado lejos esta vez. Demasiado lejos.

" Sabes que este es un territorio hostil, Granger," continuó con rabia.

"No es como si vine a hacer una visita social" dijo entre dientes. "Yo estaba patrullando."

"Patrullando," repitió con incredulidad. "¿Tú sola? ¿Dónde diablos esta tu pareja? ¿Dónde está Weasley?"

Todos los viernes y sábado por la noche los prefectos se turnaban para vigilar los pasillos de la escuela después del toque de queda, y los Premios Anuales no estaban exentos de esta obligación. Pero siempre, un par de prefectos, por lo general de la misma casa y año, patrullaban juntos. Era algo más que una costumbre; era una regla. Con el objetivo de evitar un hecho, como este. ¿Por qué Granger había estado patrullando sola esta noche?

"Es el Día de San Valentín," susurró ella, la amargura en su voz era inconfundible. "Ron decidió que tenía mejores cosas que hacer."

Por un momento, todo lo que Draco pudo hacer era mirarla fijamente, horrorizado. "Pero-" por fin consiguió decir ", pero se supone que Weasley es uno de tus mejores amigos, ni siquiera yo enviaría a Pansy a patrullar por su cuenta, y ni siquiera me gusta" Se calló bruscamente, cerrando la boca con un chasquido. Estuvo a punto de haber dicho demasiado. "¿Por qué Weasley no encontró un reemplazo, entonces?" Preguntó un momento después, una vez que se había serenado.

"Todos tenía planes para esta noche, Malfoy. Todos."

El tono de Hermione era agotado **.**

"Todos, menos tú," Draco corrigió, incapaz de resistir un pequeño pinchazo, incluso ahora.

"Yo no notó ninguna cita en tu brazo " le espetó.

"Tuve mi cita antes del toque de queda "Draco mintió sin problemas. "Soy un caballero"

En la palabra caballero, Hermione dio un resoplido burlón - pero el sonido se convirtió en un grito de dolor y se dobló sobre sí misma, bajando la cabeza hasta las rodillas.

"¿Granger, donde te duele?" No hubo respuesta. Suspiró. "Vamos, te llevaré a Pomfrey soy Premio Anual; supongo que no tengo ninguna opción en el asunto."

Su cabeza se elevó de golpe, y se sorprendió al ver el pánico en sus ojos. "No te atrevas, Malfoy!" exclamó. "No puedo ir allí!"

"¿De qué demonios estás hablando? Mírate, Granger, estas claramente lastimada. No es que me importe, pero como Premio Anual yo tengo el deber…. "

"A la mierda tú y tu deber "dijo ella, con toda claridad.

Su mandíbula cayó literalmente asombrada. Nunca había imaginado que ella tenía esa lengua. No la remilgada de Granger. Por Dios, ¿Qué seguía?

"No voy a ir a la enfermería," repitió rotundamente. "¿No lo entiendes, Malfoy? Patrullar solo es contra las reglas. Me meteré en problemas por hacerlo, y Ron tendrá peores problemas por dejarme. Y Harry estaría furioso con Ron, y... oh, sería un desastre! Podría perder mi placa por esto, ¿no lo ves? No podría soportarlo! Y ... Dios, ¿por qué te estoy contando esto? ¿Por qué estoy confiando en la única persona que le encantaría ver eso? "Más lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos y dejó caer la cabeza de nuevo en su rodillas, murmurando, "estúpida, estúpida, estúpida ...".

Draco pensó rápidamente. La única forma de tapar este horrible incidente y ella se lo estaba ofreciendo en bandeja de plata! "Cálmate, Granger," dijo al final, "no voy llevarte en contra de tu voluntad. Después de todo, tengo mis propias razones para querer que esto permanezca en silencio".

"Quieres decir para que puedas proteger a esas pesadillas que llamas amigos", dijo, con la voz apagada.

"Como si no harías lo mismo por Potter y Weasley," replicó. "Acabas de decir hace un minuto que no deseas que Weasley se meta en problemas por esto y en mi opinión, debería hacerlo! Esto es todo su culpa!"

"No es toda su culpa! " ella lloró. "Él no es el que- el que me llevó a un salón vacío y-" su voz se fue apagando, aparentemente incapaz, o tal vez reacia, de expresar lo que había sucedido.

"De todos modos," dijo un momento después, "esto es diferente. Yo no protegería a Harry y Ron si hicieran algo como esto. Ni aunque fuera a ti."

"Bien, gracias, Granger," dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras. "Estoy conmovido." Diciendo esto, se puso de pie y se inclinó, la cogió por las axilas, y, sin decir una palabra más, la levantó. Había estado a punto de ofrecerle caminar de vuelta hacia la Torre de Gryffindor - una concesión extraordinaria viniendo de él.

Al parecer, al tirar de ella había causado un mayor daño a sus lesiones, ya que gritó otra vez, como lo había hecho cuando se había caído al suelo, y esta vez no se molestó - o no pudo - reprimir su grito.

Y luego sus piernas se doblaron y se desplomó hacia adelante, a su lado, la cabeza choco contra su hombro mientras comenzaba a deslizarse hacia el suelo una vez más.

"Mierda, Granger" -exclamó, y levanto ambos brazos, Atrapándola alrededor de la cintura, tirando instintivamente con fuerza hacia él como un medio para detener su caída. Ella volvió a gritar, esta vez su grito amortiguado por la tela de su camisa.

Al darse cuenta de que no había manera de que ella pueda valerse por sí misma, le llevó lentamente de nuevo hacia el suelo, apoyándola boca arriba, no consciente de la manera en la que estaba amortiguando su cabeza contra su mano, impidiendo las fríos y duras losas.

"Granger," murmuró, inclinándose sobre ella- sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados, su cara tensa de dolor, con sus brazos envueltos sobre sí misma. - "¿Qué mierda -?"

Ella abrió sus ojos, y se tomó un momento para concentrarse en él. Su respiración era tan superficial que se preguntó si el aire realmente le llegaba a sus pulmones. "Muh Mal-Foy, "dijo sin aliento, aparentemente con gran esfuerzo," Me duele res-pirar ".

"Mierda Mierda Mierda, "Draco murmuró en voz baja. "Oh, malditos idiotas, ¿qué hicieron?"

Regresando su atención a Hermione, deslizó suavemente la mano debajo de su cabeza y la agarró por el mentón, obligándola a mantener contacto visual. "Granger," dijo, "A pesar de que va en contra de los intereses de mi Casa, voy a sugerir que reconsideres ir a la enfermería. Puedo levitarte hasta allí. En caso de que no lo hayas notado, esto es jodidamente grave ".

Aun así, aunque al parecer apenas consciente, ella negó con su cabeza lo mejor que pudo "No" susurró. "Malfoy. No"

"Entonces, vas a tener que dejarme ver el daño. " Sus ojos se abrieron al darse cuenta de lo que implicaba, y ella se abrazó con más fuerza, sus brazos apretados justo por debajo de la curva de sus pechos. Draco sintió que su frustración regresaba.

"¿Qué piensas, Granger, que las heridas se van a ir solas? Alguien tiene que verlas, y si aún te niegas a ver a Pomfrey, entonces tengo que ser yo".

Ella cerró los ojos de nuevo, lágrimas se escapaban y se perdían en el tumulto de su pelo.

"Tengo que hacerlo", dijo Draco, tanto para sí mismo como para ella, y suavemente pero con firmeza alejo sus brazos de su cuerpo. Manteniéndolos presionados en el suelo a ambos lados de ella, le preguntó: "¿Puedo confiar en que vas a mantener los brazos fuera de mi camino, o prefieres que te inmovilicé?" Sus ojos se abrieron de nuevo, el miedo y la desconfianza se manifestaron claramente en sus oscuras profundidades.

"¿No ... te atreves ...", se las arregló para decir entre forzadas respiraciones.

Se encogió de hombros.

"Haz lo que quieras, Granger, pero mantente quieta."

Diciendo esto, agarró el dobladillo de su blusa blanca (¿Quién demonios llevaba su uniforme en un sábado por la noche? Patrullando o no - Vamos! No es de extrañar que no tuviera una cita el día de San Valentín) y la empujó hacia arriba, dejando al descubierto su cuerpo delgado, revelando - Oh, Jesucristo, "murmuró nauseabundo.

Él había pensado antes que Crabbe y Goyle podrían haber ido demasiado lejos - ahora, al ver el alcance de las heridas que le habían provocado, estaba seguro de esto. Se le ocurrió por primera vez que, literalmente, podría haber muerto - de hecho, dándole una mirada, ella aún podría. Y qué carajo le pasaría si ella moría mientras la cuidaba? Tuvo una breve pero intensa visión, de él mismo llevando el cuerpo sin vida de Granger a la enfermería, y la reacción que esto provocaría.

De ninguna manera alguien iba a creer que él había tratado de ayudarla. Sería culpado. Sería expulsado. Él sería enviado a Azkaban mierda! No solamente los culos de Crabbe y Goyle estaban en juego, se dio cuenta; el suyo, también. Oh, esos dos bastardos tendrían mucho que pagar por esto. Y ahora que pensaba en eso, Weasley también debería.

Todo su caja torácica estaba empezando a tener moretones; y un enorme y repugnante manchón se esparcía contra su tersa piel, era doloroso el sólo mirar. Era evidente que ella tenía varias costillas rotas; que le representaban dificultades para respirar. Podía ver a una de ellas - un borde filoso de hueso - presionando su piel. Uno de esos fragmentos debería haber perforado su pulmón ... Sintió que se le revolvía el estómago.

Él apartó la vista de su maltrecho cuerpo y miro su rostro una vez más . Ella estaba luchando contra la inconsciencia. "Granger," dijo, inclinándose hacia abajo para que sus narices casi se tocaran, con ganas de llamar su atención, sorprendido por la inestabilidad de su propia voz.

"Mal ... Foy." Oh, sí, ella estaba luchando. Luchando duro para mantenerse despierta, alerta. "Esto va a doler. Tengo que encontrar algo para que te aferres."

Él miró a su alrededor, con una intranquilidad cada vez mayor - no era desesperación, no lo era - Y si lo era, se debía exclusivamente al hecho de que si ella moría, él estaba verdaderamente jodido. Desde luego él no estaba preocupado por una maldita sangre sucia- pero antes de que pudiera encontrar algo al que aferrarse, sintió un apretón fuerte en su muñeca.

"Tú", susurró con voz ronca .

"Me aferrare a ... ti " parpadeó asombrado. Así que, al parecer, ella ya no estaba pensando con claridad. " Muy bien, entonces, "dijo desconcertado. "Si eso es lo que quieres, Granger."

Luego estrechó su mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella con fuerza. Con su otra mano, buscó su varita y colocó la punta ligeramente contra la rotura que podía ver.

"A la cuenta de tres", murmuró. "Uno ... dos ...". Nunca dijo "tres", solo murmuró con rapidez las palabras del hechizo de curación. Hubo un crack, sorprendentemente fuerte en el desierto pasillo, cuando el hueso se fijó.

La protuberancia se desvaneció, dejando su piel suave, aunque todavía gravemente magullada. Cuando volvió a mirar su rostro una vez más **,** noto que se había desmayado, sin duda, como resultado del dolor causado por el arreglo de su costilla. Eso era probablemente lo mejor para los dos, decidió. Siempre y cuando pudiera conseguir que se despertara de nuevo, en el momento adecuado. Por el momento, él tenía mucho trabajo por hacer.

Pasó la varita lentamente hacia adelante y hacia atrás por encima de su cuerpo, la que se encargó de avisarle con una pequeña lluvia de frescas chispas verdes cada vez que detectaba un daño importante.

De esta forma descubrió otra costilla rota, y dos quebradas. Una vez que estas habían sido atendidas, su respiración se hizo mucho más fácil, aunque ella no recuperó la conciencia.

Una vez reparado el daño más importante, comenzó el laborioso proceso de curación de sus contusiones. En el momento en que había terminado y tirado de su camisa hacia abajo, los moretones que cubrían su abdomen se habrán desvanecido en un par de semanas, Draco estaba agotado. Estaba bastante seguro de que ella todavía tendría un dolor sordo con el que lidiar, pero en lo que a él respecta, podría jodidamente vivir con ello.

Podría servir como un recordatorio de lo estúpida que había sido por patrullar en territorio Slytherin por si sola. Dejó deliberadamente el moratón en su cara, y su labio cortado. Ella podría curárselo sola si quería y si tenía el talento para hacerlo. Él más bien esperaba que no lo hiciera. Aunque sabía que ella quería mantener este incidente en secreto para Potter y Weasley, personalmente pensaba que deberían saberlo.

Weasley no merecía vivir ignorando el daño que su irresponsabilidad había causado. Él debería ser forzado a enfrentarse al hecho de que casi le había costado la vida de uno de sus mejores amigos. Abandonar sus deberes como prefecto era bastante malo - Granger había expresado su preocupación de perder su placa por esto, pero en su opinión, era Weasley quién debía perder la suya. Desde el quinto año, Draco había tomado sus propias funciones de prefecto muy en serio.

Claro, a veces utilizaba su estatus como una ventaja y dominaba a los otros estudiantes ¿Qué tipo de Slytherin sería si él no hacía eso?¿Pero eludir sus obligaciones? Nunca. Por lo tanto, ya era bastante malo que Weasley hubiera abandonado sus deberes como prefecto. Pero peor que había abandonado sus deberes como amigo. Eso Draco no lo entendía. Allí estaba otra vez; el instinto Slytherin de proteger a los suyos a los golpes. Independientemente de lo que las otras Casas podrían decir acerca de los Slytherin, nadie podría acusarlos de no mantenerse unidos. Bastaba con mirar a Snape como ejemplo de la fuerte lealtad y protección que los de esta particular Casa sentían el uno por el otro.

Draco sonrió un poco ante la idea. Seguro que los otros estudiantes se quejarían y lo llamarían como un descarado favoritismo. Había que dejarlos. Los Slytherin tenían que permanecer unidos - ¿Qué otra alternativa tenían cuando las tres cuartas partes de la escuela, incluyendo los profesores, los detestaban? Draco habría hecho cualquier cosa por proteger a cualquier miembro de su Casa , y más aún por sus compañeros de séptimo año, a los que había conocido mejor y durante mucho más tiempo. Mierda, eso era lo que estaba haciendo en este momento, o no? Arriesgando su propio culo para curar a Granger, de manera que lo profesores nunca sabrían lo qué (esos jodidos imbéciles!) Crabbe y Goyle habían hecho esta noche. Y la cosa era, que en realidad ni siquiera los consideraba como amigos. Sólo ... socios que venían muy bien de vez en cuando

Ahora que pensaba en esto, realmente no consideraba a ninguno de sus compañeros como amigos (un verdadero amigo tendría que ser capaz de mantenerse al día con él intelectualmente, y ninguno de ellos podría), pero aún así, como le había dicho a Granger antes, no habría enviado a ninguno de ellos a patrullar en territorio enemigo solo. Así que simplemente no podía imaginar tener un verdadero amigo- un amigo que realmente amara – y al parecer los miembros del trio dorado se amaban, y luego eran tan descuidados.

Enviándola al peligro- y si Weasley honestamente, no había visto el peligro, entonces él era tan estúpido y ciego como pobre y feo - sólo para que pudiera pasar una noche besándose con alguna fulana. Ni siquiera era como si la comadreja tenía una relación formal. Draco se habría esmerado en saber si la tuviera – seria más munición para sus burlas. Sacudió la cabeza con cansancio. Gryffindor no tienen ningún sentido para él. Ningún sentido en lo absoluto.

Pero hablando de Gryffindor,estaba la cuestión de qué hacer con este espécimen en particular. Llevarla de regreso a su propia habitación estaba fuera de cuestión, por supuesto. Al ser Premio Anual, él tenía una habitación privada, pero tendría que atravesar la sala común de Slytherin para llegar allí. Sala común en la cual la fiesta de San Valentín de Pansy estaba, sin duda, en pleno apogeo. No es que él hubiera accedido a tener una sangre sucia en su habitación de todos modos, pensándolo bien.

No, su habitación definitivamente no era una opción. Y ellos ya habían determinado que la enfermería tampoco lo era. De acuerdo, ¿Entonces su habitación? No, eso se encontraba en el otro extremo de la escuela y a un centenar de tramos de escaleras. Demasiado lejos maldición; el riesgo de encontrarse con alguien en el camino era demasiado grande. ¿Cómo demonios se iba a explicar a sí mismo, entonces? Podría despertarla y enviarla de vuelta a la torre de Gryffindor sola?

De esta manera, aunque se encontraran con un adulto, ella podría simplemente decir que regresaba de sus rondas- y si comprobaban la lista, verían que ella realmente, estaba registrada para esta noche.

También que Weasley lo estaba, y luego se metería en problemas por eludir su deber, que, Draco pensó ,sería algo muy bueno.

Pero no ... de alguna forma simplemente no podía dejarla en la escuela con sus heridas tan recientes. Después de haber sido el que la curara, no pudo evitar sentir un cierto sentido de la responsabilidad por ella. Estaba seguro de que iba a desaparecer de forma relativamente rápida, pero por esta noche, sólo por esta noche no la abandonaría como sus supuestos amigos habían hecho con ella. Sobre todo porque Crabbe y Goyle estaban todavía por ahí en algún lugar haciendo sólo Dios sabe que tipo de travesura.

Podrían estar en cualquier lugar dentro de la escuela. Si ella se encontraba con ellos de nuevo ... ni siquiera quería pensar en eso. Entonces, ¿dónde diablos podría llevarla? No podían quedarse aquí, en medio de un pasillo en las mazmorras. De hecho, ya habían estado aquí, expuestos, durante demasiado tiempo. Fue sólo un golpe de suerte que nadie había llegado aún- Crabbe y Goyle deberían regresar a los dormitorios de Slytherin, Snape, Filch o su maldito gato- no podía esperar a que mantuviera su suerte durante mucho más tiempo.

¿Pero qué hacer? Aún seguía sentado al lado de Hermione, dejó caer su cabeza hacia adelante, en sus manos, pensando. De repente alzó su rostro, y lo primero en lo que sus ojos se posaron fue en la puerta abierta del laboratorio de pociones, la misma puerta por la que había visto a la Premio Anual tropezar. Lo haría, decidió. Por una noche, lo haría.

Él la llevaría adentro y cerraría la puerta tras ellos, y las probabilidades de que ellos fueran encontrados por alguien eran escasas. No sería cómodo, pero sería seguro. Lástima que la Sala de los Menesteres estaba casi tan lejos como la torre de Gryffindor, pensó con pesar, mientras él la tomaba en sus brazos y la levantaba.

Más tarde se le ocurrió que nunca había considerado la posibilidad simplemente de levitarla a través de la puerta. Había estado demasiado ocupado meditando sobre el hecho de que una habitación que se supone que proporciona todo lo que una persona necesita en un momento dado, no debería ser inmóvil; si fuera realmente una Sala de los Menesteresdebería ser capaz de moverse por la escuela en el momento de una desesperada necesidad, como era ésta, y podría haber llegado a él. Con su mente ocupada, él simplemente la había recogido como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo.

Cruzaron la puerta de la oscura y sombría habitación, y murmurando un hechizo hizo que la puerta se cerrará de golpe detrás de ellos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí os traigo el segundo capítulo, como les había prometido. Por ahora tengo pensado publicar un capítulo todos los viernes. Pero como ya terminé de rendir parciales, lo más seguro es que tal vez comience a publicar dos veces por semana. Pero por ahora no les prometo nada.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por las visitas, los favoritos, las alertas y los reviews! Esto hace que el esfuerzo por traducir valga la pena!**

 **Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Kyra4, son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente.**

* * *

 **La mañana siguiente**

"Dios, ¿ahora qué?" Murmuró Draco adormecido, ya que fue violentamente arrancado de su sueño – si se podía llamar así.

En realidad, casi no pudo dormir; había quedado apenas adormecido en el frío suelo del aula. Se incorporó lentamente, con sus ojos empañados; y su cuerpo agotado por estar acostado en la misma posición durante tanto tiempo, acurrucado contra la fría humedad que invadía la habitación. Su mano se dirigió a la parte posterior de su cuello, el cual se sentía particularmente dolorido. E hizo una mueca cuando giró la cabeza de un lado al otro.

Jodidos Crabbe y Goyle. Esto era toda su maldita culpa . Y Weasley, maldito su pecoso pellejo, se podía ir directamente al infierno. Esto me lo van a pagar, pensó con furia, por enésima vez esa noche. Debería haber estado en su lujosa cama de seda y brocado, en su habitación privada como Premio Anual, debajo las sábanas teniendo maravillosos sueños venciendo a Potter en el Quidditch .

En su lugar aquí estaba temblando en el suelo del aula de pociones, congelando sus huesos ahora doloridos, y justo cuando sentía que había llegado a algo remotamente parecido a un estado de sueño, había sido sobresaltado por culpa de...

Granger. Gritando, al parecer en medio de una pesadilla.

Miró al otro lado del aula, en el lugar donde ella se encontraba acurrucada debajo de su capa. Sí, la jodida sangre sucia Gryffindor también conocida como Hermione Granger estaba debajo de _su maldita capa_.

¿Por qué? A estas alturas, no podía ni siquiera empezar a expresarlo. Tan sólo ... le pareció una buena idea en ese momento. Cuando él la había llevado a la habitación, la primera cosa que había hecho era acostarla junto a la puerta y dejarla allí con el fin de recorrer el laboratorio, en busca de cualquier otra entrada que requeriría cerrarse. Ya hecho esto, había observado signos de lucha - al parecer la Premio Anual había logrado hacerle frente a Crabbe y Goyle ... por un tiempo. No estaba nada mal por haber sido emboscada. Había encontrado su varita - en dos piezas en el suelo- y la había reparado fácilmente. Para el momento en el que había regresado a su lado, ella había estado temblando tan fuertemente que sus dientes habían comenzado a castañetear - y un rubor se había instalado en sus mejillas.

 _Oh, genial_ , había pensado; _esto es simple y jodidamente perfecto. Ahora además la sangre sucia iba a enfermarse._

En cuclillas junto a ella, había sentido inmediatamente una mortal corriente de aire frío ingresando desde el pasillo, debajo de la abertura que se encontraba en la porción inferior de la puerta. Maldiciendo violentamente entre dientes, una vez más, la había tomado en sus brazos (aún sin detenerse a considerar que existían otros métodos de transporte - que requerirían poco o ningún contacto físico entre él y este ser inferior ) y se había dirigido infelizmente junto a ella a una esquina de la habitación; en la zona más alejada posible de esa dichosa corriente.

Allí él había permanecido suavemente en el suelo junto a ella, y luego se había quitado su capa y la había envuelto apretadamente alrededor de ella- no sólo cubriendola, sino que ... acobijandola. Ella era tan delgada, y esta era una capa tan voluminosa; que había un montón de tela para envolver. El efecto que creó fue algo similar al de un saco de dormir muggle. No es que Draco había visto en su vida uno, o habría reconocido tal comparación.

Hecho esto, se había retirado al otro lado de la habitación, murmurando todo el camino acerca de la idiota Premio Anual que pretendía ser tan condenadamente lista, y sin embargo, había ido a patrullar en territorio enemigo sola por la noche, y sin un capa, a mediados de Febrero.

Con el tiempo se había instalado en la otra esquina de la habitación, y ese era el lugar donde se encontraba ahora, su cuerpo adolorido por el frío, su rostro sintiéndose de pronto caliente y enrojecido por lo que cuando él presionó sus manos tentativamente en sus mejillas, los dedos se sentían como hielo .

La cual sólo podía significar una cosa. Que al tratar de evitar que la sangre sucia se enfermara por la bendita corriente, él exitosamente se había condenado.

¡MALDITA SEA!

Y todavía se retorcía y gritaba desde el otro lado de la habitación. Bajando las manos por su enrojecido y febril rostro , escuchó con cierto interés mientras gritaba con la voz quebrada.

"Harry! Ron! ¿Dónde están? Ayúdenme! ¡Ayuda!"

De repente, se enderezó, jadeando. Vio como sus ojos oscuros se abrían considerablemente por el miedo y la desorientación. Con un suave grito de angustia, ella tiró de sus brazos liberándolos de su capa, mirando sin comprender que hacia debajo de esa desconocida prenda. Respiraba con dificultad mientras alzaba los ojos de nuevo y examinaba la habitación.

Pero ella no lo vio, en su sombrío y lejano rincón. Draco decidió que un caballero debería hacer notar su presencia, por lo que tomó un gran cucharón de madera, que se utilizaba para revolver las pociones, que se hallaba cerca y se lo arrojó. "Por aquí, Granger," dijo arrastrando las palabras.

Su cabeza se giró hacia el sonido de su voz justo cuando la cuchara, impactó en la pared junto a su lado. Sus ojos se abrieron mucho mas, y luego se estrecharon furiosamente.

"Malfoy," escupió. "¿Qué está pasando?"

" Buenos días a ti también," dijo Draco con calma. "Seguro que no has olvidado tu encuentro anoche con un par de ... socios míos?"

Observó el juego de emociones en su rostro mientras sus recuerdos regresaban de golpe. Ira, luego consternación, y por último asombro de encontrar que sus manos apretaban sus costillas- esa zona que había sufrido graves daños noche anterior- y se encontraba entera. En realidad , ella hizo una ligera mueca de dolor , pero su expresión permaneció asombrada.

"Malfoy, "dijo de nuevo, pero ahora su tono era vacilante, inseguro." Yo creí… creí que me habían hecho mucho daño. No podía mantenerme en pie, no podía ... no podía ... respirar ... "Se interrumpió, mirándolo con incertidumbre.

" _Ellos te hirieron_ gravemente, "dijo Draco rotundamente," y fue tu culpa, también. Tuya y de la comadreja. Espero que pienses dos veces antes de ir y patrullar de nuevo sola , sólo para que Weasley pueda follar".

La mirada de asombro desapareció de su rostro, para ser reemplazada por una expresión de indignación, y ella abrió la boca para lanzar una calurosa réplica - Probablemente, pensó con disgusto, una exclamación de "cómo te atreves? o "bien, yo nunca!" Sin embargo, continuó antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de decir algo.

"Casi mueres, o eso me pareció," dijo, con la misma voz plana, carente de emociones, su boca se cerró de nuevo con un chasquido. "Debes contarte afortunada de que soy muy hábil en magia médica, y de que no tenía ningún deseo especial en ver a dos de mis amigos (aunque no son realmente amigos, una parte de su mente susurró traicioneramente; _no en el sentido literal de la palabra_ ...) expulsados ".

Ahora ella lo estaba mirando como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza.

" Tú me curaste?" -preguntó finalmente, la incredulidad clara en su voz. Draco no dijo nada, sólo la miró desapasionadamente. No le gustaba repetir lo mismo. Además, la respuesta era obvia . Y ella pretendía ser tan inteligente.

"Pero, " ella dijo"tu no estás en magia curativa. Comó hiciste para-? "

Él suspiró. "Por supuesto que no estoy en esa ridícula clase. No hay una sola cosa que enseñen que yo ya no sepa . Estoy, entrenado en ese campo Granger."

Sus ojos se abrieron. Literalmente vio cuando su mente hizo click. "Mortifago", que respiraba. "Eres- te están entrenando para ser ... alguna especie de Mortífago doctor?"

Draco se molestó con la mirada de disgusto en su rostro. "No me están entrenando", espetó. "Estoy entrenado."

Y se volvió más furioso en el segundo en el que su cara paso del disgusto a la tristeza y luego ella negó la cabeza lentamente, limitándose a decir, "oh, Malfoy."

"Ahórratelo, Granger," gruñó. "No me interesa. No tengo la edad suficiente para luchar, pero aún puedo ayudar a los caídos. Esos malditos Aurores no se andan con rodeos, ya sabes. Son tan feroces en el campo de batalla. ¿ De todos modos, es tan condenadamente malo tener una causa en la cual creer ?No me puedes condenar por esto; tú piensas lo mismo. Lo que pasa es que nuestras causas son diametralmente opuestas, pero yo moriría por la mía y me da la impresión de que tú morirías por la tuya también. "

"Porque la mía es la correcta!" -gritó de repente, con vehemencia, cogiéndolo con la guardia baja . No había esperado tal explosión por parte de ella. Pero sólo le tomó un instante reunir sus ingeniosas palabras y lanzárselas a ella, en un tono de voz burlón.

"Porque la mía es correcta! En serio , Granger, que pobre excusa, todos en esta escuela te tratan como si fueras una especie de prodigio, ¿Pero no debería una persona verdaderamente inteligente ser capaz dar una razón más convincente que esto? Porque la tuya es correcta ". Resopló. "Por supuesto que creerías que es correcta; eres un sangre sucia".

Observó con cierta diversión que lucía lo suficiente enojada como para lanzarse contra él. Era una maldita ingrata. Después de todo, él la había curado. Pero no, ella no había mostrado una pizca de agradecimiento. Probablemente era su crianza muggle, reflexionó. A los niños muggles no se les debe enseñar modales. Sin embargo, no estaba particularmente buscando una discusión con ella. Su frente se arrugó mientras reflexionaba sobre esto. Él nunca había rechazado la oportunidad de tener una buena pelea verbal con ella antes. (En realidad le agradaba, que por lo general, podía mantenerse al día en una discusión con él -motivo por el cual había sido tan desdeñoso con su estallido un momento atrás. Él sabía que ella podía hacerlo mejor)

Así que, ¿por qué no ahora? Oh no. No podía ser que él todavía se sentía protector con ella por el hecho de verla tan vulnerable anoche y después que la curarara, ¿o podría? Había tenido la esperanza de que esos sentimientos habrían desaparecido para este momento. Ya habían causado bastantes problemas - solo había que mirarlo, sentado congelado y adolorido en el duro suelo de piedra en lugar de estar durmiendo en su suave y cálida cama - y, sin embargo, esa débil actitud protectora que lo había obligado a encerrarse en el laboratorio de pociones con ella, en lugar de lavarse las manos y irse a la cama, aún persistía.

Ya sea por esta razón o por cualquier otra, más profunda ni siquiera imaginada hasta ese momento, se encontraba con ganas de suavizar las cosas para Granger. Por lo tanto, le dio el mayor cumplido que conocía.

"Es realmente una lástima que tu eres una sangre sucia. Aunque nunca te lo diré de nuevo, eres inteligente, y anoche demostraste ser fuerte también. Nunca habría adivinado que tan mal herida estabas guiándome por la forma en la que actuabas. (Bueno, pensó, hasta que casi la mato por la forma en la que la levante...) Tú habrías sido muy útil de nuestro lado, Granger. "

Ella lo miró fijamente durante un largo momento asombrada. Abrió la boca, la cerró, y volvió a abrirla nuevamente.

"Es realmente una lástima que seas un maldito bastardo sin corazón, Malfoy," ella finalmente dijo. "Con tus increíbles habilidades curativas habrías sido muy útil de nuestro lado."

Se quedaron en silencio. No parecía haber nada más que decir. Estaban en un callejón sin salida, y ambos lo sabían.

Con el tiempo, Hermione se preguntó la hora, añadiendo, , que ya no tenía una varita con que trabajar.

Draco sacó su varita y dio un casual golpecito . Brillantes números verdes aparecieron en el aire, hasta que se disiparon con otro movimiento de su muñeca.

 **05:48 am**

"Y, por cierto, aquí tienes," dijo, y le arrojó su varita.

Ella la cogió por reflejo, y luego, la miró durante un largo momento completamente asombrada. Los labios de Draco se movieron inconscientemente en lo que sólo podría haber sido el comienzo de una verdadera sonrisa mientras la miraba. Ella era en cierto modo bonita, pensó, cuando su cara estaba con la guardia baja - y no hostil, que era generalmente la forma en la que se encontraba con ella en la escuela.

Pero cuando levantó la vista y se encontró con sus ojos de nuevo, vio que su expresión se había desvanecido; su cara se había quebrado como uno de esos tantos libros que siempre estaba cargando. Su respuesta fue inmediata y reflexiva; cualquier atisbo de sonrisa que tenía se borró de sus facciones.

"De ninguna manera podrías haber sido capaz de arreglarla tan bien"dijo ella. Ella habló de manera uniforme, pero no obstante Draco pudo detectar un pizca de acusación en su voz, en sus ojos. Mientras la observaba, ella se inclinó hacia un lado y colocó la varita suavemente en el suelo, tan lejos de sí misma como pudo. "Has utilizado magia negra", dijo. "Debiste hacerlo. Yo no confió en ella. No quiero tener nada que ver con esto."

Y sus palabras le dolieron. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? Estuvo, por un momento, atrapado entre el dolor de su acusación (aunque era cierto que había utilizado un hechizo que no habían enseñado en Hogwarts ¿Y qué? No era como si hubiera saboteado la varita o algo como eso- podría haberlo hecho , por un momento deseo haberlo hecho- pero no lo hizo) y la sorpresa de que le dolía su acusación. No se suponía que debía permitir que las palabras de una sangre sucia - de alguien tan inferior – lo lastimaran.

¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? Tendría que ser el hecho de que fue privado de su sueño y que cada vez se sentía más afiebrado - todo gracias a la maldita ingrata que acababa de lanzar sus buenas intenciones en su rostro.

Esto es lo que sucede, pensó con amargura, por bajar la guardia. Bueno, eso no sucederá de nuevo, eso era seguro. Ni por un maldito segundo.

"Utiliza la varita o no, Granger", espetó. " No me importa. Sera bastante divertido, en realidad, ver como intentas luchar en clases sin ella, hasta las vacaciones de Semana Santa, que es la próxima vez que tendrás la oportunidad de ir al callejón Diagon y reemplazarla. Estaré muy interesado en ver qué tipo de excusa dirás para negarte a manejar una varita perfectamente buena. O tal vez prefieras partirla de nuevo y decirle a todos lo que realmente sucedió ayer ".

Se había puesto de pie mientras hablaba. Feliz de ver la breve pero intensa mirada de pánico pasar rápidamente por su rostro. "¿Qué tal, Granger?" se burló. "¿Vas a ir y enfrentaras las consecuencias?¿Dejaras que Weasley se enfrente a ellas también?"

"Sus desagradables amigos también tendrían que atenerse a las consecuencias," gruñó ella, ocultando su pánico detrás de la ira. "Y las consecuencias para ellos serían mucho peor que las mías o las de Ron."

"Es cierto", admitió, "pero la cuestión es, Granger, que aunque Crabbe y Goyle pueden ser muy útiles a veces, yo no los valoro de la misma forma que tu valoras a Weasley. Los cubrí anoche mientras yo mismo te curaba, en lugar de entregarlos a las autoridades pertinentes, pero no voy a intentar prohibirte que digas lo que sucedió, ni nada por el estilo. Francamente, creo que merecen sufrir algunas consecuencias por lo que te hicieron. No justifico golpear a las mujeres. Eso es bajo ".

Mierda, ¿Había admitido eso? No sólo que pensaba que su amistad con Potter y Weasley era verdadera, no como la suya con Crabbe y Goyle, sino que también consideraba que lo que ellos habían hecho estaba mal? La forma en que sus ojos se ampliaron se lo confirmo.

"Así que la elección es tuya", concluyo. "La varita está como siempre lo ha estado. No ha cambiado en lo absoluto. Si la usas o no, no me importa. En cuanto a mí, estoy adolorido, cansado y con frío, y me voy a la cama."

Se alejó de la pared, y se sorprendió y alarmó cuando él se balanceó brevemente sobre sus pies, como si estuviera mareado.

Oh, no es bueno. No es bueno en lo absoluto.

¿Malfoy? "La voz que , en lo que iba de la mañana, gritó, se quebró, gruñó y lo acusó ahora tenía un nueva tono: preocupación. Le dio a su cabeza una sacudida rápida para despejarse, y levantó sus ojos para encontrarse con los de Hermione, al otro lado de la habitación. Vio que ella también se había levantado. La preocupación que había oído en su voz se reflejaba en su rostro.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó ella.

Oh, cómo odiaba ser atrapado en un momento de debilidad. Odiaba, odiaba, odiaba esto.

"Estoy bien," dijo entre dientes, pero incluso mientras lo decía sabía que no era así.

Él estaba enfermo.

Incluso mientras estaba allí, podía sentir un sudor frío recorriendolo

Maldición.

Tenía que salir de aquí, alejarse de ella. Se dirigió hacia la puerta, murmurando una contra-hechizo para quitar el bloqueo que había utilizado anteriormente.

Su mano se cerró alrededor del pomo , sin embargo, ella lo detuvo una vez más.

"Malfoy." Su voz era tan suave que apenas lo oyó. Por un momento considero continuar como si no la hubiera escuchado; sólo caminar y dejarla allí sin mirar atrás - pero entonces, casi en contra de su voluntad, se encontró dandose vuelta una vez más para enfrentarla. Todavía estaba de pie en el mismo lugar, pero ahora sostenía su capa hacia él.

"Tú vas a quererlo de vuelta", dijo. No dijo nada, ni se movió para tomar la capa de su mano. Se limitó a mirarla con ecuanimidad - o tan llanamente como pudo, de todos modos; él estaba comenzando a temblar. Esperaba fervientemente que ella no se diera cuenta.

Cambiando de un pie a otro, incómoda por su falta de respuesta. Finalmente dijo, con la misma voz suave y vacilante "Escucha, Malfoy, yo…yo sólo quiero decir que….- bien, gracias, eso es todo. Tú ... um ... realmente me ayudaste y … estoy agradecida. Gracias ".

Una vez más, el silencio reinó durante mucho tiempo. Luego Draco cruzó la habitación para estar de pie directamente delante de ella. Todavía sin decir una palabra, sin analizar sus propias acciones, presionó la punta de su varita suavemente en su mejilla, y luego en su lastimado y ligeramente hinchado labio. Lo miró con ojos muy abiertos. Cuando lo hizo, de nuevo, un momento después, su rostro estaba inmaculado.

"Quédate con la capa, Granger," dijo, su voz traicionando sus cansados huesos. " Todavía esta frío, y tienes un paseo mucho más largo que yo, de regreso a tu dorada Torre. De todos modos-" y se volvió una vez más hacia la puerta- "tengo una docena como esa."

Luego se fue, sin mirar hacia atrás. Nunca vio cuanto tiempo se quedó allí, mirándolo, con emociones contradictorias pasando por su rostro. Nunca vio como se volvió con su capa, y luego se agachó y recogió su varita, deslizándola en su bolsillo antes de salir de la habitación.

En el momento en que Hermione salió del laboratorio de pociones para comenzar su largo viaje hacia su cuarto, Draco había alcanzado el suyo.

Ni bien entro, apuntó su varita a su chimenea privada y murmuró "Incendio". Inmediatamente, un fuego vivo comenzó a brotar en ella. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama, se pasó las manos por su plateado pelo, y se inclinó para quitarse las botas. Una vez hecho eso se levantó y se quitó su ropa, dejándolas en un montón desordenado en el suelo. Había estado pensando en caer directamente en la cama vistiendo sólo sus boxers de seda verde- esa era la forma en la que solía dormir - pero los escalofríos que antes lo habían amenazado lo golpearon en ese momento, en forma repentina y violenta.

"Maldita sea," juró con sus dientes apretados- si no hubieran estado apretados, estarían castañeando –y con un Accio tomo de su armario, un jersey, un pantalón y una camiseta de algodón blanco. Se los puso y se metió en la cama, temblando violentamente mientras ponía las mantas a su alrededor.

Como era domingo,estaba libre hasta las dos de la tarde, cuando se suponía que debía presidir la reunión mensual de la Liga de los Jóvenes Mortífagos. Era el presidente, por supuesto; no realmente por elección, sino simplemente porque era Draco Malfoy. Era lo que esperaba de él su familia, sus malditos compañeros-, probablemente hasta el mismo Dumbledore. Era su trabajo, como ser Premio Anual también lo era, al igual que casarse con Pansy y finalmente producir un heredero Malfoy sangre pura.

Lo que todavía le daba varias horas para descansar y luchar contra esta maldita cosa. Él no sucumbiría, no lo haría! Él era Draco Malfoy; él no se enfermaba. Especialmente no por ayudar a una ingrata - bueno, tardíamente agradecida - sangre sucia.

Ese fue el último pensamiento coherente que tuvo cuando se sumió en un sueño agitado y afiebrado.

Porque, a pesar de sus protestas, no podría luchar contra esto. La batalla ya se había librado – y había perdido. Estaba enfermo. Oh, sí, por supuesto.

Su temperatura aumento cada vez mas a lo largo del día mientras se agitaba, gemía y sudaba, sacudido por los escalofríos a pesar de que el fuego mágico que había comenzado en la chimenea, no disminuyo, y mantuvo toda la habitación sumida en un calor sofocante.

En todos sus extraños y delirantes sueños, la imagen de una persona se destacó más claramente en su mente. Era el rostro de Hermione - su rostro, que podía ser tan bonito cuando no estaba usando esa expresión de hostil desdén que parecía reservar especialmente para él. Su rostro, que había sido tan maltratado cuando él la había encontrado la noche anterior.

Y su sangre - ese delgado hilillo de sangre que había goteado de la comisura de su boca; No sucia en lo absoluto, hasta donde podía ver, pero tan rojo como una joya.

Roja como la suya.

Claramente se perdió la reunión.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Nos vemos la próxima semana con el siguiente.  
Muchos besos y saludos! y espero su opinión. No sean tímidos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! ¿Como están?Les pido perdon por el retraso con este capitulo que les tendría que haber llegado el viernes. Estoy como loca preparándome para los finales que rindo en unos días. Pero no se preocupen que todas las semanas va a haber un nuevo capítulo.  
** **Les quiero agradecer a:**

 _ **Alrak990, zoe2003, paaoolaaa18, n26dlc, juyagohoran13, flopyuchiha, conny tatito, SuzioneStarM, Scarlett Soars, Raaquel06, Micaela Malfoy, Maria Mullen, Gabs Frape, Dramatic Poetess, DamaNegra90, CharMalfoy, LittleVampireSexy, y a Doristarazona.**_

 **Por haber comentado y seguir el fic.**

 **Ahora si, los dejo con el tan esperado capítulo.**

* * *

 **Delirio**

Fue Pansy, la vicepresidente de la Liga (por supuesto), quien lo encontró.

Los Slytherin habían estado esperando una buena media hora a su líder para que aparezca, y cuando no lo había hecho, Pansy había comenzado la reunión , y la había presidido ella misma, lo cual era algo que nunca antes había tenido la oportunidad de hacer. Había disfrutado ser el centro de atención esa tarde, pero se encontró constantemente preocupada. Era tan extraño que Draco no asistiera a una reunión como ésta. Y había actuando tan distante la noche anterior - había desaparecido luego del toque de queda. Ni siquiera había permanecido una hora en la fiesta de San Valentin, y no lo había vuelto a ver desde entonces.

Cuando la reunión concluyó, alrededor de las 5:00, camino hacia el cuarto del Premio Anual y golpeo la puerta. No recibió ninguna respuesta, su preocupación aumentó aún más, y entro.

Señal de lo descuidado que había sido Draco en no poner un encantamiento sobre la puerta, como generalmente era su costumbre; normalmente no le gustaba ser molestado por nadie y menos por Pansy.

La primera cosa que noto fue que la habitación se sentía como un gran horno. Entonces vio a Draco y un grito de sorpresa se escapó de su boca. Estaba claramente muy, muy enfermo. Estaba acostado en la cama, vestido con una camisa blanca y con boxeadores verdes (se había quitado los pantalones hace unas horas) que se encontraban empapados de sudor. Las mantas estaban retorcidas y enredadas alrededor de sus piernas, el pelo rubio pegado a su frente.Él sacudía su cabeza de manera irregular, murmurando incoherencias mientras se acercaba a la cama.

"Draco?" dijo, su voz un poco más que susurro.

La cabeza de Draco giró bruscamente hacia ella y aquellos notables ojos claros se abrieron - pero él no parecía verla en lo absoluto.

" Granger? " dijo con voz ronca.

Pansy retrocedió un poco ante esto. Él pensó que ella era la cabeza de arbusto, y sabelotodo sangre sucia? Esto debe ser muy malo.

"No, cariño" dijo ella, cruzando la última porción de distancia que los separaba. "No hay sangre sucias desagradables por aquí. Soy yo, Pansy. Así que, todo estará bien, amor."

Se sentó junto a él en la orilla de la cama, respiró profundamente y puso toda su capacidad pulmonar para gritarle a Crabbe y Goyle. No se dio cuenta cómo, incluso en medio del delirio, Draco se encogió por el sonido de su voz chillona. Unos minutos más tarde, se oyó el sonido de varios pasos, lo que le confirmo que había logrado su objetivo; la pareja se dirigía hacia aquí.

Había estado pensando en llevar a Draco a la enfermería, junto con Crabbe y Goyle, pero tuvo que cambiar de plan rápidamente debido a la reacción de Draco cuando ellos entraron en la habitación. Él emitió lo que sólo puede ser descrito como un grito de guerra, y trató de lanzarse contra ellos. En su estado fuertemente debilitado, lo único que logró hacer fue caer a mitad de camino nuevamente en la cama , pero incluso mientras Pansy tiró de él hacia arriba una vez más, siguio lanzándose hacia el par de confusos matones, y sus intenciones no eran claramente muy agradables . Es por eso, que Pansy les ordenó que fueran a buscar a la señora Pomfrey en su lugar , luego se sentó a esperar junto a su prometido hasta que la sanadora llegara.

Al segundo que Crabbe y Goyle se fueron, Draco se acercó y tomó su cara entre sus manos. En cuanto se inclinó sobre él, gratamente sorprendida por este gesto inusualmente íntimo, él pasó sus dedos primero sobre su mejilla izquierda, y luego a través de su labio inferior, acariciándola, pero más que eso- era casi como si estuviera inspeccionando heridas, o algo así. Había una ardiente intensidad detrás de esos ojos color cuarzo que nunca antes había visto.

La fiebre; eso debía ser.

"Draco-" ella comenzó, pero él la cortó.

"Lo siento," dijo con voz ronca. Y, de nuevo, "Lo siento. Ellos responderán ante mí." Entonces, mientras trataba de darle algún sentido a estas extrañas palabras, parpadeó, y finalmente pareció verla - la primera vez que sentía como si realmente la estuviera viendo desde que había entrado en su habitación. Dejó caer su mano lejos.

"Agua", pidió con voz ronca.

Ella hizo un gran espectáculo quejándose, pero secretamente estaba bastante satisfecho de haberlo encontrado en este estado. Por un lado, explicaba el por qué había estado actuando de manera poco amable la noche anterior. Debe de haber estado sintiéndose mal para ese entonces; no es de extrañar que no había querido bailar con ella. Pensaba esperanzadoramente, tal vez incluso había estado tratando de protegerla - no queriendo que cogiera lo que fuera que tenía.

Además, ocuparse de él era agradable, algo que nunca hubiera tolerado en circunstancias normales. No soportaba ser mimado, su Draco. (Recordó tercer año, cuando la horrible bestia de Hagrid casi había arrancado su brazo, y lo asustado que había estado , y cómo él había disfrutado de su presencia en el ala del hospital cuando ella se había quedado a verlo después de clase. Pero él había crecido y cambiado mucho desde entonces.) la única cosa que la inquietó era el hecho de que para el momento en el que la señora Pomfrey llegó, la había llamado 'Granger' dos veces más.

La primera vez había pensado que fue casualidad, pero ahora era evidente que algo de la sangre sucia le estaba molestando. No podía imaginar que. Ella se devanó los sesos, tratando de pensar si había sido testigo de alguna confrontación reciente entre ambos, pero no pudo llegar a nada. Bueno, ella le preguntaría al respecto cuando se recupera; él no estaba en condiciones de explicarle nada en ese momento.

Entonces la señora Pomfrey llegó acompañada por el Profesor Snape, se inclinó sobre Draco con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro, cacareando mientras lo examinaba, Snape se asomó en silencio, a los pies de la cama; su expresión tan dura como siempre, con una chispa de preocupación en sus oscuros ojos, ilegibles para todos, excepto para aquellos que lo conocían mejor. Draco la habría reconocido, si hubiera estado en condiciones de notar la presencia de su mentor; Pansy no lo hizo.

La señora Pomfrey sacudió su cabeza y, sin ni siquiera girarse, alzó una mano detrás de ella hacia Snape. En silencio y sin vacilar, él puso un pequeño frasco azul en la mano de la medimaga; lo destapó y, levantando la cabeza de Draco de su empapada almohada , vertió el contenido en su garganta.

"Qué-?" Pansy comenzó.

" Poción para reducir su temperatura," dijo Snape, cortante.

La señora Pomfrey asintió.

"Lo que este niño necesita ahora es descansar." dijo. "También necesita agua para mantenerse hidratado. Él se pondrá bien con la ayuda de la poción, pero alguien debe sentarse con él durante toda la noche, y yo absolutamente insisto en que permanezca en reposo en cama hasta mañana;no debe ir a ninguna clase en lo absoluto. Lo veré otra vez mañana por la noche antes de decidir si puede ir a clases el martes. Ahora, ¿quién se quedará con él? "

El corazón de Pansy absolutamente brincó ante esta oportunidad, pero antes de que tuviera la posibilidad de ofrecerse voluntaria, Snape dijo, en un tono de absoluta firmeza, "Yo me encargare de él."

La cara de Pansy cayó casi cómicamente ante eso, aunque por supuesto no fue consciente de ello. Snape, al ver su reacción, dijo fríamente, "Puedo ver lo que está pensando, señorita Parksinson. Pero ahora necesita alguien a su lado que pueda ser capaz de reaccionar en caso de alguna crisis;como por ejemplo si su fiebre aumenta. Ya ha hecho todo lo que se podía esperar de usted ahora salga antes de que pierda su cena."

Pansy no tuvo más remedio que obedecer, a pesar de que salió de la habitación muy lentamente, mirando hacia atrás repetitivamente. La señora Pomfrey la siguió.

Al quedarse a solas con Draco, Snape bajo el fuego con un movimiento de su mano, lo que redujo al instante la cantidad de calor que había, dejándolo a un nivel más tolerable. Luego volvió su atención al niño enfermo, retiro las mantas empapadas en sudor que se habían enredado alrededor de sus piernas y las transfiguró en un solo edredón limpio, que procedió a colocar alrededor de Draco con una suavidad que el mismo Harry Potter nunca habría creído.

Exhalando un profundo suspiro, el maestro de pociones cogio una silla del ordenado escritorio de Draco y se sentó al lado de su estudiante estrella, su protegido - el chico que amaba tanto como imaginó que hubiera amado a su propio hijo. Lo había conocido a Draco, después de todo, prácticamente desde su nacimiento. Y nunca lo había visto enfermo. Draco por lo general no era propenso a enfermarse. Había estado bien ayer; Snape lo había visto en la fiesta de San Valentín en el Gran Salón, celebrando en la mesa de Slytherin, como de costumbre ...

Qué demonios había sucedido entre ese momento y ahora?

Conjuró un recipiente con agua fría y un paño suave de la nada, sumergió la tela en el agua, y luego se inclinó hacia adelante y la puso sobre la frente de Draco. Al instante, los ojos de Draco se abrieron y su mano se movió hacia arriba; agarrando la muñeca de Snape y la sostuvo con una fuerza sorprendente.

"Draco?" Snape dijo en voz baja.

"Profesor," dijo Draco, sus ojos claros ardiendo con la misma intensidad que Pansy había notado anteriormente, "No estuvo bien. No importa ... no importa quién es ella. Simplemente no estuvo bien. No lo estuvo. .. "se detuvo, y sus ojos se cerraron de nuevo, pero aún sostenía el brazo de Snape. "La sangre es sangre," dijo, su voz desvaneciéndose en un susurro ronco. "La suya ... la mía ... ... la sangre es sangre. Es todo lo mismo."

Mientras Snape estuvo dándole vueltas a esta declaración (se atrevió a ilusionarse con la esperanza de que aquello significara lo que parecía que significaba? Casi había perdido la esperanza de ver a Draco convertirse en algo más que sólo otro de los descerebrados seguidores de Voldemort. Podía ser que este muchacho, este niño que tan profundamente amaba – aún pueda ver la luz? "La sangre es sangre, es todo lo mismo" ... palabras que nunca había pensado escuchar de la boca de Draco, pero lo habían hecho) los ojos de Draco se abrieron una vez más. Esta vez, sin embargo, ellas tenían un sueño, lánguido.

"Profesor," murmuró, "¿La atrape?"

"¿Atrapaste qué, Draco?" preguntó Snape.

"La Snitch". El tono de Draco era impaciente, como si no pudiera creer que Snape estaba siendo tan denso. Finalmente soltó la muñeca de Snape y extendió su brazo, como si estuviera alcanzando un Snitch que sólo él podía ver. " Estaba justo allí ... justo allí… yo estaba tan cerca -." Dijo con el ceño fruncido. "Pero entonces Potter apareció ... Yo ni siquiera lo vi venir ... y la atrapó, ¿verdad, profesor? Potter siempre la atrapa."

La mano de Draco cayó de nuevo a la cama, y la mirada de resignación en su rostro retorció el corazón de Snape. Maldito Harry Potter.

"No, Draco, no esta vez," dijo en voz baja. "Tu la atrapaste. Lo has hecho muy bien."

Una pequeña sonrisa curvó los labios de Draco. "Eso es bueno", susurró. "Padre estará contento."

Snape hizo una mueca. Él sabía muy bien cuán duro era Lucius con el niño cada vez que perdiá contra Potter. Las burlas que Draco tenía que soportar de su propio padre, como si ya no fuera lo suficientemente duro consigo mismo. Incluso había tratado de rechazar la posición de capitán de Quidditch de Slytherin cuando se lo habían ofrecido por primera vez el año pasado, seguramente, debido a las repetidas derrotas en manos del chico maravilla de Gryffindor. Pero una carta muy enérgica a cargo de un búho, detallando el deber familiar de un Malfoy de aceptar y usar al máximo todos los premios y título que le brindaban había puesto fin a la vacilación de Draco sobre ese asunto.

Pero no era el momento de meditar sobre las expectativas poco realistas de Lucius para con su hijo. Draco tenía que estar tranquilo.

"Sí, lo estará, Draco," calmó. "Él lo estará, y yo también lo estoy. Ahora descansa. Me quedaré contigo hasta que estés bien".

Draco parpadeó y por un instante sus ojos se despejaron; parecía estar mirando directamente a su mentor, viéndolo realmente. Su rostro tenía una expresión de indignidad casi cómico.

"Pero estoy bien, profesor," dijo. "Yo no me enfermo."

Entonces sus ojos se cerraron y él se durmió antes de que Snape tuviera la oportunidad de comenzar una replica.

Draco gimió cuando se despertó, cerca del mediodía del lunes. Estaba tumbado boca abajo con su cara enterrada en uno de sus muchos almohadones; gruñendo por el esfuerzo se puso boca arriba. Dios, ¿por qué estaba tan débil? Se sentía totalmente drenado ."Oh, Merlin," murmuró en voz alta con una voz muy ronca, su rostro se arrugó en un ceño fruncido, sus ojos aún cerrados, "¿qué demonios pasó?"

"Estaba más bien esperando que tu podrías decirme eso," dijo una voz grave familiar desde el otro lado de la cama. "Nunca te he visto tan enfermo. De hecho, no creo que alguna vez te haya visto í que estoy más interesado en escuchar que fue lo que lo causo."

Los pálidos ojos de Draco se abrieron de golpe, buscando el origen de la voz; su mentor y amigo de la familia desde hace mucho tiempo.

"Profesor", dijo, la confusión evidente en su expresión, "Estuve enfermo?"

"En efecto," dijo Snepe con sequedad. "Dime, Draco, como brillante médico que eres, que habrías hecho por alguien que tiene una temperatura de cuarenta grados Celsius?"

"Una poción para bajar la temperatura," Draco respondió de forma automática, "mucha agua, un baño de hielo si continua subiendo, y- y- espera un minuto, ¿Cuarenta? No hablarás en serio ".

Snape se inclinó hacia delante, la seriedad escrito en toda su rostro. "Con tu entrenamiento, deberías haber reconocido muy bien cuán enfermo estabas y habrías pedido ayuda," gruñó con ira en su voz, haciéndolo notar lo preocupado que había estado su mentor - no, más que preocupado, asustado - y por lo tanto tendría que estar diciendo la verdad sobre lo peligrosa que había sido su condición.

"¿Qué diablos estabas pensando, Draco Herodotus Malfoy ?" Snape continuó. "Si la señorita Parkinson no lo habría encontrado cuando lo hizo, es muy probable que usted estuviera muerto ahora mismo."

"Pansy estuvo aquí?" preguntó Draco, su disgusto evidente tanto en su voz como en su expresión, se incorporó sobre sus codos y miro a través de la habitación como si esperara encontrarla allí todavía acechándolo en una de las esquinas.

Su reacción provocó el inicio de una sonrisa en Snape,a pesar de su exasperación con Draco. "Oh, sí", respondió, "fue la señorita Parkinson quien vino a buscarlo luego de que se perdiera la reunión y, lo encontró aquí azotado por la fiebre y en plena fase de delirio así, que envió a Crabbe y Goyle para alertar a la señora Pomfrey y a mi. Ella estaba ansiosa por quedarse y hacer de enfermera para ti toda la noche ", continuó, disfrutando de la mirada de horror que se estaba extendiendo por la cara de Draco," pero tuve la impresión de que no estarías muy entusiasta con esta propuesta. Así que la despaché y me quedé en su lugar".

Draco se derrumbó de nuevo sobre las almohadas, con el rostro completamente consternado. Se pasó las manos por su humedecido y arrugado pelo. "Delirando", murmuró con tristeza. "Delirando. Maldita sea. ¿He dicho algo? Profesor ¿Qué he dicho?"

Snape se inclinó hacia delante, mirandolo aún más sombrío e intenso que lo habitual, y juntó los dedos debajo de su barbilla. "Sobre eso, Draco ... has dicho algunas cosas bastante curiosas."

Los ojos de Draco se cerraron , instalando una expresión afligida en su rostro como si las palabras de Snape habían confirmado sus peores temores. Él comenzó a masajearse las sienes con los dos primeros dedos de cada mano, como si estuviera sintiendo un dolor de cabeza enorme. Sin molestarse en abrir los ojos de nuevo, dijo en un tono monótono, "Miré, Profesor, todo lo que haya dicho acerca Pansy, sé cual es mi deber y yo haré…"

"No es acerca de la señorita Parkinson," Snape lo interrumpió. Esto sorprendió a Draco lo suficiente para que sus ojos se abrieron una vez más, fijándolos sobre el adulto que más confiaba en el mundo. "¿No fue Pansy? ¿Quién entonces?"

"¿Hay algo que le gustaría contarme sobre Hermione Granger de la Casa Gryffindor?"

"Granger," la voz de Draco se hizo eco, como si su encuentro con la Premio Anual, la razón por la que se había enfermado, en primer lugar, no hubiera pasado por su mente. "Granger. Oh, mierda. Granger."

"¿Te importaría explicar eso, Draco?"

Draco hizo una pausa, ordenando sus pensamientos de repente dispersos e involucrándose en un rápido debate interno sobre que cantidad de información decirle a su mentor. Snape, viendo su vacilación, decidió tomar la iniciativa en el asunto.

"Señorita Parkinson volvió a verte una vez más antes de irse a la cama anoche. En ese momento me dijo que, si bien estabas delirando tú la habías llamado 'Granger' nada menos que tres veces. Y algo que tu me dijiste después sin duda llamó mi atención. Tú dijiste , y cito, "La sangre es sangre. La suya- la mía todo es lo mismo". Sólo puedo suponer que te referías a la señorita Granger . Es evidente que algo en ella ha estado pasando por tu mente. No estás obligado a revelarme lo que ese algo es, pero si no te molesta... me gustaría ofrécerte lo que se".

"Sangre", susurró Draco, sonando afligido, y luciendo de repente mucho más joven que sus diecisiete años, a causa del temor que se encontraba en su rostro, miedo que él no habría permitido mostrar ante nadie pero si a Snape. "De todos modos ... Oh no. Profesor- No le dirá a mi padre, ¿verdad? Yo estaba enfermo, yo no sabía lo que estaba-" se interrumpió y tragó con fuerza. Cuando volvió a hablar, su voz era cruda- un sonido casi doloroso. "Él va a jodidamente matarme."

Snape suspiro y llegó a una decisión que había estado debatiendo durante toda la noche. "No le voy a decir nada , Draco." dijo, "Puedes estar seguro de eso- si tú me haces la misma cortesía. No debes, en ningún caso, repetir lo que voy a decirte¿Lo entiendes? "

Parte de su alteración fue sustituido por una desconcertante curiosidad "Sabe que yo puedo mantener mi boca cerrada, Profesor," dijo simplemente.

Snape lo sabía. Él confiaba implícitamente en Draco.

"Escucha bien," dijo en voz baja, sosteniendo la mirada pálida de Draco "porque sólo voy a decir esto una vez. Lo que has dicho en tu delirio. La sangre es sangre, es para todos lo mismo Draco, palabras mas ciertas nunca se han dicho". Se detuvo un momento, observando como los ojos de Draco se ampliaban por el shock. "Es todo lo mismo, Draco," repitió, "y si yo lo hubiera entendido cuando tenía tu edad, creo que sería un hombre mucho más feliz hoy. No espero que aceptes todo lo que acabo de decir ahora -.. Entiendo que va en contra de todo por lo que has sido educado. Pero piensa en ello y si quieres hablar más sobre esto, mi puerta siempre estará abierta para ti, tu lo sabes . Ahora, sin embargo…. tengo el tiempo justo para comer algún bocado antes de encontrarme con mi clase de la tarde. Un montón de estúpidos Hufflepuff de tercer año ".

Se puso de pie, preparándose para salir. "Pomfrey dice que tienes órdenes estrictas de descansar hoy", dijo, en su camino hacia la puerta. "Ella va a venir a verte en la hora de la cena .Aunque para mi luces , sin embargo, como si pudiera esperar verte en clases mañana; Te ves mucho mejor Draco y-" se encontró con los ojos del chico rubio una vez más, "nunca más vuelvas a asustarme así de nuevo."

Y diciendo esto, se precipito a través de la puerta, cerrándola firmemente detrás de él y dejando a un Draco luciendo en shock y sumamente confundido

* * *

 **Y, ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? ¿ Que opinan de Snape? Ame demasiado su preocupación por Draco.  
Les prometo que el próximo capítulo va a llegar a tiempo, y en él van a tener nuevamente a nuestra hermosa parejita :)  
Nos vemos la próxima semana.**


	4. Chapter 4

**En la Biblioteca**

Pasaron las semanas, y sin embargo Draco tenía motivos para preguntarse si la fiebre realmente se había marchado. Parecía manifestarse una y otra vez, por lo general en forma de escalofríos y esa extraña sensación de debilidad (que había tenido cuando se había despertado la primera vez y se había encontrado con Snape en su habitación) provocado, la mayoría de las veces, por el encuentro de sus ojos con los de Granger en medio del aula en clases, o en el Gran Salón en las comidas.

Era una maldita molestia.

Si tenía algún consuelo, era que veía en esos ojos oscuros, en aquellas ocasiones en las que se encontraban con los suyos, un profundo malestar que igualaba el suyo. Ella se había visto afectado por su encuentro en la noche de San Valentín al al igual que él, al parecer.

Pequeño consuelo.

El hecho era que él no podía lograr quitar a Granger de su mente. Y lo estaba llevando a la la locura. Se había confundido la fecha de entrega de un ensayo importante para Transfiguración, había cometido numerosos pequeños errores en Pociones, normalmente su mejor y favorita materia, y el, sábado pasado,perdió la snitch contra Potter, una vez más, porque su mente, se encontraba en otro lugar. Afortunadamente Slytherin todavía tenía una oportunidad en conseguir la Copa de Quidditch, debido a su sobresaliente desempeño contra las otras casas, pero ... esto era jodidamente ridículo.

Se encontró lanzándole miradas a escondidas cada vez que podía, en perjuicio de su trabajo escolar, en perjuicio de su enfoque en el Quidditch, en perjuicio de su puta cordura, por Dios- intentando encontrarla con la guardia baja con el fin de obtener una vistazo de lo bonita que era cuando no lo estaba mirando. Ella no era hermosa, no en el sentido convencional, como Lavender Brown o Susan Bones, pero lo bonito de Hermione - se metía bajo la piel de un hombre, maldita sea. Y era tan escaso como el agua fresca en el desierto y querido Dios, se encontraba sediento por ella.

Oh y, cómo lucho contra esto. Entrar en un matrimonio concertado era una cosa, aunque nunca había estado feliz por la posibilidad de casarse con Pansy, nunca se había opuesto enérgicamente a ello, porque siempre había aceptado que era un hecho, iba a suceder de todos modos, como inexorablemente el Sol sale cada mañana.

Pero, nunca había sentido este tipo de anhelo (no deseado )por otra antes . Jamás se había permitió sentirlo. No necesitaba más complicaciones en su vida, suficientes con las que tenía. Él iba a casarse con Pansy e iba hacer lo correcto por su familia, y punto, fin de la historia. Si no podía amar a su futura esposa-y lo había intentado, aunque sin éxito- entonces no amaría a nadie. Era más sencillo de esa forma.

Así que entrar en un matrimonio de conveniencia era una cosa, pero esto: entrar en un matrimonio arreglado cuando de repente inexplicable y desesperadamente quería a una chica que estaba tan detestablemente muy por debajo de él (la deseaba con tanta intensidad que había mandado todos sus esfuerzos a la mierda) esto se sentía como ... como morir.

Y maldita sea Snape, se podía ir directamente al infierno por esos putos comentarios crípticos que había tenido que soltarle, cuando Draco claramente no se encontraba bien, no era él mismo, y por lo tanto se encontraba más susceptible a tales nociones traidoras que el maestro de pociones había puesto en su cabeza y que no , no importa lo mucho que lo intentara, parecían desaparecer. Nociones que estaban, totalmente en contra de su voluntad, teniendo en cuenta su origen y educación .

Era desesperante.

Sólo había una cosa por hacer.

Tenía que hablar con ella nuevamente.

* * *

La biblioteca estaba vacía.

Bueno, casi vací ía para Draco.

Había esperado que fuera así, ya que era viernes por la noche. Incluso la señora Pince se había retirado por la tarde- sin embargo, debido que estaban a fines de el trimestre, la biblioteca estaba abierta a los estudiantes de séptimo año las veinticuatro horas del día, siete días a la semana, para incentivarlos a estudiar para los próximos EXTASIS. No importaba la hora del día o de la noche, ningún estudiante de séptimo año podría ser sancionado por estar en la biblioteca. Llegar y salir de esta , sin embargo, era otra cosa. Filch y la señora Norris todavía reinaban en los pasillos.

No obstante, Draco, se encontraba encorvado sobre una pequeña mesa en la esquina con libros y pergaminos (en los cuales él no podía concentrarse) que se extendían ante él, esperando totalmente que Hermione hiciera acto de presencia.

Y él no fue decepcionado.

Estaba desconcertado al principio, cuando la pesada puerta de madera, se abrió y luego se cerró, al parecer por su propia voluntad. Entonces sus ojos claros se abrieron con asombro cuando Hermione apareció de la nada, batiendo lo que sólo podría ser una verdadera capa de invisibilidad. Draco estaba lejos de ser estúpido. De repente se encontró de nuevo en su tercer año, fuera de la casa de los gritos en Hogsmeade. Lodo en su cabello.

"Potter", murmuró en voz baja. "Lo sabía, yo lo sabía maldita sea. Bastardo!"

Hermione no se fijó en su distante y sombrío rincón. No había esperado ni quería que lo hiciera; era por eso que había elegido ese lugar en particular. Quería la ventaja de ser el que inicie la conversación, bajo sus propios términos.

La biblioteca estaba a oscuras, en cualquier caso. Aunque los estudiantes de séptimo año se les permitía utilizarla en cualquier momento del día o de la noche, no se hicieron disposiciones para ellos en términos de iluminación. Se suponía, y con razón (a excepción de algunos casos notables como Crabbe y Goyle), que estaban lo suficientemente versados en magia -a esas alturas- para proporcionar sus propias fuentes de luz.

Esto hizo Hermione, encendiendo su varita con un simple "Lumos", y luego, murmurando otro hechizo que le permitía ajustar la cantidad de luz difundida sobre el. Aumentó la producción de luz de la varita hasta que toda la mesa que había seleccionado para su espacio de estudio - que era considerablemente más grande que aquella en la que se ocultaba Draco - se bañó en un brillo dorado. Ella se sentó en una silla, a espaldas de Draco, enrollando la capa plateada, metiéndola en su bolso, del cual comenzó a sacar un asombroso número de libros, así como un amplio pergamino y suministros para escribir.

En silencio, Draco se puso de pie.

Su corazón martilleaba en su pecho, pero no iba a darle ni la menor idea de cómo su sola presencia lo estaba afectando. Transformo su rostro en una máscara perfecta de frío desdén, tomó una respiración profunda, preparándose ... y se quedó donde estaba durante los siguientes diez minutos, mirándola, completamente incapaz de dar el primer paso en su dirección.

Bueno, pensó con amargura, era la primera vez. Genial , Draco Malfoy, el príncipe de Slytherin, nervioso (no había otra palabra para aquello, no si era brutalmente honesto consigo mismo) por una chica. Tan Nervioso que se encontraba congelado en su lugar, incapaz de acercarse a ella. Y no de cualquier chica, tampoco, ni mas ni menos que una Gryffindor, la mejor amiga de su archienemigo, y sangre sucia.

Dios lo ayude.

Sus compañeros de casa se burlarían de él.

Y su padre…

Bueno, mejor no pensar en cual sería la reacción de su padre.

"Tienes que controlarte, Malfoy," gruñó en voz baja,se armó de valor y se acercó a donde estaba sentada de espaldas a él.

"Buenas noches, Granger," dijo arrastrando las palabras, cuando estaba prácticamente a su lado, lo que la hizo jadear de sorpresa.

Se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse a él, obligada por su proximidad se vio obligada a inclinar su cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo.

"Malfoy," dijo ella, su voz poco más que un susurro. Vio un destello de miedo detrás de esos ojos oscuros , pero rápidamente lo oculto - de hecho, alguien menos hábil que él en ocultar sus propias emociones nunca se hubiera dado cuenta ello en primer lugar. Para su crédito, ella no busco su varita - se puso de pie, en cambio, por lo que ella se encontraba a su nivel, sin romper el contacto visual mientras lo hacía.

"Me has asustado," dijo.

Draco se encogió de hombros; un gesto deliberadamente indiferente.

"Tú me interrumpiste," contestó. "Yo estaba aquí primero." Indicó la pequeña mesa en la que se había estado sentando, y sintió que se tenso inmediatamente.

"¿Me viste llegar?" -preguntó rápidamente.

¿Si la vi llegar? Bien, esa era la cuestión.

Las capas de invisibilidad estaban estrictamente prohibidas en Hogwarts, lo sabía. Que la Premio Anual, ni mas ni menos, estaba usando una ... Poco importaba si se trataba de su capa y Potter la había tomado prestado aquel fatídico día en el tercer año, o si era de él y ella estaba tomándola prestado esta noche. (Las capas de invisibilidad eran tan raras que estaba seguro de que no podían tener los dos una.) Ahora que tenía pruebas concretas de su existencia, podría envolver a los dos en…

"No", dijo rotundamente. "Estaba de espaldas a la puerta."

Bien, ¿por qué demonios había dicho eso?

Ella se relajó visiblemente, y un largo e incómodo silencio se produjo. Finalmente-

"¿Quieres acompañarme a estudiar, Malfoy?" Hermione preguntó abruptamente. -Tu mesa parece algo estrecha, hay espacio para que estés aquí, y nuestras varitas, juntas, crearían una mejor luz.

Draco no dijo nada; realmente su invitación había sido tan inesperada que no podía pensar en nada apropiado para decir. Nada que no le hiciera sonar como un idiota Hufflepuff. Pero consiguió que sus pies funcionaran. Cruzó hacia el otro lado de la mesa, sacó la silla frente a la de Hermione, agitó la mano izquierda hacia su propia mesa y murmuró: -Accio.

Su varita voló inmediatamente hacia su mano, mientras sus pertenencias se guardaban rápida y cuidadosamente en su mochila, y lo seguían. Hermione observó esa exhibición con una ceja arqueada, pero se negó a comentar.

Draco colocó su varita en el centro de la mesa junto a la de Hermione, y de hecho, las dos juntas produjeron una luz que era mucho más saludable para leer.

Sin embargo, antes de que comenzaran a estudiar, Draco volvió a acercarse a las varitas, pero en lugar de alcanzar la suya, esta vez recogió la de Hermione. Hizo todo un show de inspeccionarla mientras ella lo observaba cautelosamente.

-¿Y cómo ha andado la varita para ti, Granger? -preguntó, girándola distraídamente en sus dedos mientras hablaba.

"Bien, Malfoy, te lo agradezco", respondió Hermione en tono cortante.

-Me alegro de que hayas superado esa pequeña irritación que tuviste -dijo Draco con frialdad-, y fiel a mi palabra, no te ha causado ningún inconveniente, ¿verdad?

-No -respondió ella, con los dientes apretados-.

Draco pensó que estaba empezando a arrepentirse de invitarlo a unirse a ella. La idea le hizo que estuviera un poco encaprichado por ella, pero él todavía era ... bueno, Draco.

Sacudió la varita con facilidad, haciéndola emitir una lluvia de chispas verdes y plateadas, y luego la colocó de nuevo en su lugar junto a la suya.

Sin embargo, al notar su continua mirada, comentó con un tono engañosamente casual: "No lo has superado, realmente no ... Todavía te molesta, ¿por qué?"

Hermione miró hacia él, luego hacia la varita que brillaba intensamente, y otra vez hacia él. Por un momento, parecía que ella no iba a contestar, pero luego, abruptamente, dijo.

"He estado haciendo algunas investigaciones sobre el tema", dijo, hablando rápidamente, y jugando nerviosamente con su oscuro pelo, que había unido en un moño suelto antes de dirigirse hacia la biblioteca **.**

Draco no pudo esconder la sonrisa que se dibujaba en sus labios ante aquellas palabras tan características ... Pero ella no lo noto en su estado claramente agitado.

"¿Y?" -le preguntó suavemente.

"Y", dijo ella tristemente, "descubrí que cuando la magia oscura se usa para reparar una varita - y nunca negaste que usaste magia oscura - la persona que reparó la varita mantendrá un enlace a ella. Cuando sostengo mi propia varita, podrías controlarla, si quisieras, así que ya no es mi varita, ¿verdad? Es más como ... la nuestra.

Mierda. Draco ni siquiera sabía sobre ese efecto secundario de la reparación de la varita mágica. Bueno, esto era interesante.

Ni siquiera fue consciente de la repentina sonrisa en su cara- sonreir burlonamente era su segunda naturaleza, después de todo - pero Hermione lo notó, sin duda.

"Oh, eso te hace feliz, ¿verdad, Malfoy?" Ella explotó. "Te hace sentir tan superior, eh, sabiendo que tienes ese tipo de poder sobre mí ... Genial, sigue presumiendo ... No sé por qué alguna vez ..." Empezó a meter sus libros y pergaminos aleatoriamente en su bolso, sus movimientos eran rápidos y estaban sacudidos por la ira. "Me voy", dijo, innecesariamente, ya que su intención era perfectamente clara, y ella se alejó de él hacia la puerta, sin levantar la vista. "Hazme un favor Malfoy, mantente lejos, muy lejos ..."

Draco se levantó y bloqueó su salida antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar o dar un solo paso hacia la puerta. Sin saber lo que lo poseía , extendió su mano y la agarró por los hombros; Ella alejo el pelo de su rostro y levantó los ojos hacia él. Con una punzada inesperada, vio que había lágrimas en sus ojos, pero ella las estaba sosteniendo con una feroz determinación, y lo fulminaba desafiante.

"No te vayas," dijo en voz baja. "Yo ...", casi se atragantó con la siguiente palabra: "Lo siento si piensas que yo estaba ... burlandome. Te doy mi solemne palabra (la siguiente parte de su usual juramento era 'como sangre pura y Malfoy ", pero él lo omitió, con razón, suponiendo que eso sólo serviría para enojarla más) que yo no sabía acerca de eso cuando yo arreglé tu varita ... aunque lo hubiera arreglado de todos modos, si lo supiera. Es decir , ahora que lo sé, no usaré ese conocimiento en tu contra, lo prometo, ahora siéntate, si uno de nosotros se tiene que ir, seré yo, no quiero molestarte.

Ella se quedó inmóvil por un momento, claramente luchando por recuperar la compostura, luego dio un paso hacia atrás, fuera de su alcance, tomó una respiración profunda, y se limpió con rabia sus ojos.

-Odio llorar -comentó con una voz apenas audible, más para sí misma que para él.

Justo cuando comenzó a darse la vuelta otra vez, volviendo a la mesa, Draco se sorprendió una vez más, extendiendo su mano, pero esta vez no para agarrar sus hombros. No, esta vez fue un gesto mucho más íntimo; él suavemente agarró su barbilla, acercando su rostro hacia al suyo nuevamente.

"No es sólo la varita, ¿verdad?" -preguntó. "Es todo. Tu no has superado esa noche, punto." Y, inconscientemente, recreando lo que había hecho con Pansy durante su delirio, trazó un dedo sobre el pómulo que había estado tan magullado esa noche, luego pasó su pulgar ligeramente por sus labios. Donde sehabía encontrado con sangre esa noche, sangre brillante, no sucia en lo absoluto ... y ella seguía siendo un ser inferior, y su deber era para su familia y la causa sagrada de su familia, y tenía que seguir recordando eso. .. pero Dios, él la deseaba. Nunca podría amarla, era la peor especie de herejía permitir incluso que ese concepto entrara en su mente, pero él podría desearla, decidió, podía y lo hacía- oh, cómo lo hacía. Él la deseaba ahora mismo sobre esa mesa en la que ambos habían estado sentados, quería ...

Suficiente.

Dejó caer sus manos.

Pero Dios, había algo en esta chica, no era tan hermosa, esa vulnerabilidad que ella se esforzaba tanto por esconder bajo ese exterior de sabe-lo- todo-, su inocencia - una cualidad que brillaba incluso cuando ella estaba rompiendo deliberadamente las reglas - escondiéndose en la escuela con una capa de invisibilidad, y siendo Premio Anual, ni más ni menos, sólo inspiraba lujuria en un hombre.

Frunció el ceño, recordando su estado desaliñado aquella noche. Sí, había algo en esa chica que inspiraba lujuria en un hombre, y Crabbe y Goyle eran propensos, después de todo, a actuar bajo sus instintos animales más básicos.

"Granger," dijo de repente, "dime lo que realmente sucedió esa noche. Tu ropa estaba rasgada. ¿Ellos-?"

Dio un paso hacia atrás, y se alejó de él, envolviendo sus brazos sobre sí misma ¿Para calentarse? ¿Para protegerse?

"Te dije que no," dijo en una voz plana.

Draco comprendió de repente.

"Pero no por falta de intención ... ¿verdad?"

-No por falta de intención -repitió en un susurro, luego se volvió hacia él, lo justo para que pudiera ver su cara de perfil. -No, no por falta de intento -dijo de nuevo con una voz más fuerte-, por eso peleé tanto, te dije que preferiría haber muerto, y lo decía en serio. Si moría por ello, que así fuera, era mejor que ... yo-. Se detuvo por un momento, mirando hacia la nada; entonces, justo cuando estaba a punto de acercarse nuevamente, ella pareció volver en sí y lo miró a los ojos una vez más. La expresión en sus ojos ahora estaba muy cerca del pánico. "Yo, um, realmente tengo que irme" dijo "Lo siento." Y ella pasó a su lado y prácticamente corrió hacia la puerta.

Draco empezó a perseguirla, luego lo pensó mejor. Realmente parecía alterada: debería permitirle que se vaya en paz.

\- Granger - llamó, en cambio, al llegar a la puerta; ella se detuvo, aunque no se volvió hacia él. Pensó cuidadosamente en cómo expresar sus palabras de despedida.-Ten cuidado con Filch -dijo al fin-. "Tienes un largo camino de regreso. Sería mejor ... no ser visto."

No respondió, sólo abrió la puerta, se deslizó silenciosamente y se fue.

Draco esperaba que ella hubiera entendido su significado y que, en este momento , estuviera ocultándose bajo la capa de invisibilidad. No sería nada bueno encontrarse con el hijo de puta de Filch ... o cualquier otra persona, si vamos al caso.

Estaba, por supuesto, pensando en dos personas en particular en ese momento.

Ellos habían intentado violarla.

Se dio cuenta de que tanto sus puños como su mandíbula estaban dolorosamente apretados.

Habían intentado violarla. Y ella había dejado claro que si hubieran tenido éxito, habría sido un destino peor que la muerte. Había temido que la mataran por pelear, pero aún así ella se había defendido.

Ellos habían tratado de violarla ... y por qué, maldita sea, ¿POR QUÉ? – golpeando la estantería más cercana - ¿le importaba? Se suponía que su bienestar le interesaba tanto como el del elfo domestico de otra persona. ¿Y qué si la hubieran violado? ¿Y qué si hubieran destruido su hermosa y frágil inocencia? No debía importarle. Es más, él no quería que le importara, él no había pedido esta complicación en su vida. Ella era sólo una sangre sucia

 _Pero_ , un rincón de su mente susurró, _ella es tu sangre sucia ahora_.

Maldición. Maldición. Maldición.

De acuerdo, bien, tal vez no era tan malo si lo miraba desde esa perspectiva; en términos de propiedad. Amar a una criatura inferior era inaceptable, pero uno podía ser dueño de una criatura inferior -por ejemplo, los elfos domésticos- y cuando lo hacía, era natural cuidar de lo suyo. Así que si lo miraba de esa forma- reclamar a la sangre sucia, la hacía su próxima conquista oficial-, entonces él podría decir a Crabbe y Goyle que no se aproximarán a ella de nuevo, y ellos lo escucharían ... si sabían lo que era bueno para ellos.

Hizo un gesto de asentimiento apenas perceptible, después de haber decidido su curso de acción, luego volvió a la mesa que habían compartido tan brevemente y empezó a empacar sus cosas a mano ya que esta vez no había nadie a quien impresionar. Tenía poco sentido quedarse en la biblioteca ahora que ella se había ido; podía estudiar con mayor comodidad en su habitación privada.

Estaba a punto de partir cuando algo le llamó la atención; nn destello blanco en el suelo. Inclinándose, recuperó un rollo de pergamino y, desenrollándolo, se encontró con filas y filas de la ordenada escritura de Hermione, con un largo de tres pies en total. Era una tarea de pociones para la próxima semana; aparentemente la había dejado caer en su prisa por salir de allí.

Lo metió en su bolso junto con sus propios pergaminos y se dirigió de nuevo a las mazmorras. Draco no necesitaba una capa de invisibilidad para evitar ser detectado por Filch; él era sigiloso por la naturaleza.

* * *

Una hora más tarde, él se encontraba en su escritorio, escribiendo. Su caligrafía era tan pulcra como la de Granger, aunque más masculina. Él era zurdo; su padre se había emocionado tanto cuando se entero que su único hijo era zurdo; este era un rasgo muy apreciado entre los Slytherins, ya que el mismo Salazar había sido zurdo.

 _Querido Granger_ , escribió, con una ligera sonrisa jugueteando sobre sus labios, _lo que se encuentra adjunto a esta nota es tu tarea de pociones, la cual encontré en la biblioteca después de que te fuiste._ _Me tomé la libertad de leerla y lamento informarte que cometiste un grave error en el cuarto párrafo, al enumerar los ingredientes para tu poción propuesta. Uno de los ingredientes que has enumerado es incorrecto, y alterará el efecto de la poción severamente; En lugar de convertir al sujeto en un color azul, como pretendes, la poción, como la has escrito, lo volteara al revés, lo que resultará en una muerte bastante desagradable. Pruébalo en Longbottom, si no me crees; el cual no será una gran pérdida. Basta con decir que el profesor Snape no le dará crédito a esta tarea tal cual esta, y sólo puedo imaginar el intenso placer que le dará el reprenderte frente a toda la clase. No voy a decirte qué ingrediente está mal; estoy muy interesado en ver lo ingeniosa que eres realmente, y con ese fin, estaré observando a Snape con gran interés el viernes, para ver si acepta tu trabajo, lo cual significará, por supuesto, que has rectificado el error por tu cuenta , O lo rechaza. DM_

Se sentó por un momento pensando , y luego agregó, como posdata : _"Si tienes la costumbre de estudiar en la biblioteca a la noche, tal vez podamos hacerlo juntos algunas noches a la semana; Pienso que podría ser beneficioso para los dos mientras nos preparamos para nuestros EXTASIS .Claramente podría ayudarte en Pociones Avanzadas, y debo admitir que no soy igualmente excelente en todos las materias; y me gustaría aprovechar tu experiencia en Aritmancia y Runas Antiguas. Piénsalo, y hazme saber._

Con esto terminado, enrollo la tarea de Hermione y su carta en un solo rollo de pergamino, lo ató con una cinta de satén verde, y con un movimiento perezoso de su mano, abrió la jaula de su lechuza. El hermoso animal se acercó inmediatamente a su amo, se posó en el escritorio frente a Draco y acerco una pata para aceptar el mensaje que debía entregar.

-Entrégaselo a Granger, la Premio Anual -le ordenó-, y no la lastimes, ¿me entiendes ?, puede que le entregues correspondencia con frecuencia por un tiempo, y nunca debes hacerle daño, Júpiter. La reconocerás por una sangre sucia ... pero ella está un poco por encima del resto.¿Esta claro?

La majestuosa Lechuza inclinó la cabeza por un instante en un gesto de asentimiento, Draco se levantó, y se acercó a la única ventana de cristal de su habitación y la abrió, disfrutando del aire fresco de la noche cuando su lechuza pasó junto a él y desapareció, volando hacia arriba, hacia la parte superior del castillo. Draco era inmensamente privilegiado en tener una ventana y una lechuza en su habitación; Las ventanas eran difíciles de encontrar en las mazmorras, y sólo a los Premios Anuales se les permitía mantener a sus lechuzas en sus habitaciones en lugar de la lechuceria, ya que sólo ellos tenían habitaciones privadas en donde cuidarlos.

Caminó por la habitación hasta que Júpiter regresó, y luego maldijo al ver que no recibió una respuesta . Ni siquiera una rápida nota de agradecimiento por salvar su culo en Pociones, y tampoco ninguna indicación de si ella tomaría su consejo de estudiar juntos.

La maldita sangre sucia se hacía la difícil.

Finalmente, se dejó caer en su sillón, pasando sus manos por su plateado pelo, cerró los ojos y, acomodándose más profundamente en el sillón , finalmente permitió que una pequeña sonrisa aparezca.

La maldita sangre sucia se hacía la difícil. Bueno, que así sea. Sólo haría que la conquista fuera más dulce al final, porque al final conseguiría lo que quería. Draco Malfoy siempre tenía lo que quería. Bueno, a excepción de la cabeza de Weasley en una bandeja de plata y la de Potter en una de oro, pero ... él todavía estaba trabajando en eso. Tal vez incluso podría poner ese sueño en particular en un segundo plano por un tiempo, a fin de dedicar más energía a éste. Valdría la pena al final.

Él la deseaba, eso era todo, la deseaba tanto.

La victoria sería tan dulce.

* * *

 **Hola mis amores! Nuevamente tenemos un encuentro entre estos dos. ¿Que piensan que sucederá? Solo les puedo adelantar que en el siguiente capítulo sucederá algo que muchos de ustedes esperan... ya no diré absolutamente nada mas.  
Les doy un beso super gigante para todos! Y nos vemos en el próximo Capi.**

 ** _torposoplo12: Me encanta que te este gustando la historia. Yo también la amo. Besos gigantes._**

 **Doristarazona _:Hola, este fic es del 2004/2005 y si, yo pensé absolutamente lo mismo que vos. Lo asesinaron con el nombre a nuestro pobre Draco. Este capitulo es un poco mas largo que los anteriores y los que están por venir lo son aún mas. Así, que espero que sigas disfrutando de esta historia._**  
 ** _Pd: Amé tu doble actualización de "First Came Marriage" :)_**

 **Alrak990: Viste lo que es Snape. Estoy muy feliz de que hayas disfrutado del capitulo y espero que este también te guste. _  
_**

 **PD: Deja un review para tener a Draco como compañero de estudio. ( Quien podría estudiar teniendo a un compañero así "suspiro profundo y sonrisa boba en la cara")**


	5. Chapter 5

**Primer Beso**

El viernes siguiente, Snape aceptó la tarea de pociones de Hermione, como Draco secretamente había sospechado que haría. Al fin y al cabo, Granger era inteligente y esperaba que descubriese y rectificara su error, aunque las oscuras siluetas de sus ojos atestiguaban que no le había resultado fácil. Aun así, consiguió lanzarle una mirada de triunfo cuando Snape, con su acostumbrada expresión adusta, le dio la más alta calificación que jamás había otorgado al trabajo de un Gryffindor; satisfactorio.

Él sonrió de reojo hacia ella, luego tocó su dedo índice izquierdo en su frente en señal de saludo. Sólo después de apartar la mirada volvió a mirar a Crabbe y Goyle de manera significativa. Ambos se encontraron con su mirada por un instante, luego bajaron la vista dócilmente. Había tenido una pequeña charla con ellos hace unos días, y estaba razonablemente seguro de que ya no representaban ninguna amenaza para Granger. Aun así, no estaba de más recordarles de vez en cuando.

Esa misma noche, al regresar a su habitación alrededor de las diez, después de un juego de ajedrez relativamente atractivo con Zabini en la sala común, fue recibido por un incesante golpeteo en su ventana. Abriéndola, dejo entrar a una pequeña lechuza que no reconoció. Júpiter se enloqueció de inmediato en su jaula, tratando de lanzarse a la lechuza a través de los barrotes, y fue esta reacción por parte de su propio animal lo que le llevó a creer, incluso antes de desenrollar la nota que la lechuza le había traído, pertenecía a Granger. Júpiter había sido entrenado para reconocer y atacar no sólo a los sangre sucias, sino también a sus lechuzas. Draco no era responsable de esto. Júpiter ya había sido entrenado cuando Draco lo había recibido como regalo de sus padres, pero nunca había tenido motivos para hacerlo ... hasta ahora.

La lechuza de Granger hizo una rápida salida, Draco quito la cinta escarlata que había atado el pequeño pergamino, lo abrió y leyó;

 _Malfoy, estaré en la biblioteca esta noche hasta medianoche. No me opondré a tu compañía, si todavía deseas que estudiemos juntos. HG_

Lentamente, Draco sonrió; una verdadera sonrisa.

Tenía su oportunidad. Ahora la aprovecharía al máximo.

* * *

Esperó su momento. Fue a lo seguro. Más semanas pasaron y sus sesiones de estudio por la noche en la biblioteca se habían convertido en un elemento clave en sus vidas que creía que ella ansiaba tanto como él. Los EXTASIS estaban a menos de un mes de distancia la primera vez que la besó.

Cuando ocurrió, fue menos una cuestión de elegir el momento adecuado y más del hecho de que simplemente no pudo controlarse por más tiempo. Fue pura proximidad, reflexionó más tarde, lo que lo hizo hacerlo. Habían estado estudiando uno al lado del otro, en vez de sentarse uno frente al otro como era su costumbre; Tan cerca, esa noche, que podía sentir el calor irradiando de ella y oler su cabello; tan cerca que sus hombros se rozaban de vez en cuando, enviando sacudidas como pequeñas descargas eléctricas a través de su cuerpo cada vez que sucedía (no es que tuviera ningún concepto de electricidad, por supuesto, pero uno no necesitaba entender la electricidad para experimentar sus efectos). La razón era bastante simple; Ambos estaban leyendo de un extraño texto, el cual la biblioteca poseía sólo una copia.

También fue su cabello, por irónico que pareciera; Ese pelo salvaje del que se había burlado tan a menudo en el pasado, que utilizaba para comentar con sus amigos - en voz alta, cuando ella pasaba, en un verdadero concierto de risitas - " Los muggles no debe saber lo que es un cepillo, alguien debe hacerle un favor a la sangre sucia y dejarla calva"- pero últimamente para él, el cabello liso y recto de otras chicas lucia , bueno, aburrido.

Esa noche lo había amontonado en un moño, como era habitual para ella durante las sesiones de estudio, y había clavado una de sus plumas, estilo palillo, para mantenerlo en su lugar. Sin embargo, el mismo rizo obstinado continuaba soltándose y caía en sus ojos una y otra vez, haciendo que ella lo empujara con impaciencia. Había pasado una docena de veces en el transcurso de la última hora; Draco había estado contando porque lo había fascinado. No es que alguna vez lo hubiera admitido.

La decimotercera vez que sucedió fue demasiado para él. Hermione, ahora claramente irritada, soltó su labio inferior, que había estado mordiendo mientras leía , y justo cuando estaba levantando la mano para apartarlo una vez más, Draco se inclinó y lo cogió en su mano. Era tan suave como él había imaginado que sería; lustroso y escurridizo como la seda fina.

Ella se volvió hacia él, sus ojos oscuros se ensancharon, y él suavemente metió el rizo detrás de su oreja ... luego se inclinó y la besó.

Sus labios se habían apartado ligeramente, y se separaron más con el toque de los suyos ... en sorpresa, pensó. Pasó la lengua por aquellos labios que había deseando probar durante semanas, y chupó suavemente su labio inferior.Y entonces ella levantó una de sus manos y sintió su toque tan ligero como si fueran plumas y, le devolvió el beso; vacilante, claramente inexperta, y eso lo volvió loco. No había pensado que un simple beso como éste pudiera causar tanto deseo, pero Dios, estaba sufriendo por ella, nunca había experimentado un beso como este antes, era alucinante ...

Y luego se acabó.

Hermione se echó hacia atrás, no demasiado, pero lo suficientemente lejos como para separarlos a ambos, y se quedaron sentados durante un largo momento mirándose el uno al otro, respirando con dificultad, y ella estaba tan cerca que su dulce aliento se hizo cálido en su rostro, demasiado para soportar, él estaba a punto de alcanzarla de nuevo, cuando ella se movió de repente y con una velocidad que nunca sospechó que tuviera; ella se puso de pie en un instante, tan rápido que casi derribó su silla y, con los ojos todavía fijos en los de él, dio un primer paso hacia atrás, luego otro ... y luego se volvió y huyó, saliendo de la biblioteca sin decir ni una sola palabra, y sin llevar ni una de sus pertenencias con ella.

Draco se quedó inmóvil durante varios minutos mientras su respiración, su ritmo cardíaco y una parte de su anatomía volvían a su estado normal. Sólo entonces sus ojos volvieron a enfocarse completamente y se encontró mirando los pergaminos de Hermione extendidos sobre la mesa y su bolso en el suelo junto a su silla, el tejido plateado de la capa de invisibilidad que había renunciado a ocultar de él hace mucho tiempo se encontraba también allí.

"Oh, maldición" murmuró.

Lo que significaba, obviamente, que ahora Hermione estaba huyendo hacia la torre de Gryffindor sin la protección de su capa, y como su salida no podría considerarse como sigilosa ; probablemente estaría corriendo tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieran. No había nada que Draco pudiera hacer al respecto, excepto esperar fervientemente que la suerte estuviera de su lado y ella pudiera evitar a Filch.

Pero lo que esto significaba también era que tan pronto como se diera cuenta de que se había olvidado sus cosas, tendría que hacer otro viaje a la biblioteca, aún desprotegida, aún vulnerable, para recuperarlos ... la conocía bastante bien para estar seguro de que ella no dejaría las cosas de la escuela -o la preciosa capa de invisibilidad- en la biblioteca toda la noche.

Pero había algo que Draco podía hacer al respecto; podía impedirle realizar ese segundo viaje peligroso, devolviéndole sus cosas.

Se paró y empacó primero sus cosas, luego las de ella; debatió por un momento, y luego sacó la capa de invisibilidad, se puso los bolsos sobre el hombro y se echó la capa sobre sí mismo, desapareciendo a la vista. No era que tuviera que usarla para llegar a la Torre de Gryffindor sin ser detectado... pero ya que tenía una buena oportunidad para usarla, no podía dejarla pasar.

Ahora bien, si tan sólo fuera por casualidad que se encontrara con Potter, merodeando por la escuela... su vida estaría completa.

* * *

Apareció con un ademán debajo de su capa, justo enfrente del retrato de la Dama Gorda, quien afortunadamente había estado dormitando en su marco, a punto de recuperar el hermoso y profundo sueño que había estado disfrutando antes de que la Premio Anual había interrumpido medio gritando y medio sollozando la contraseña.

Y ahora esto, pensó, al despertarse con una sacudida y un resoplido, justo a tiempo para mirar a un niño pálido que nunca antes había visto, antes de meter algo que podría haber sido una capa en una de los dos bolsos que llevaba consigo- esto era realmente demasiado.

Sintiéndose exhausta, miró al chico con patente disgusto mientras él se enderezaba y la miraba , mientras ella, se encontraba con sus ojos fijos en su arrugada corbata verde y plateado con una abierta hostilidad.

Draco, al ver la expresión de la dama del retrato, permitió que en su rostro se asentara la sonrisa más insolente de todo su repertorio.

Esto continuó durante unos pocos minutos ; ninguno dispuesto a hablar en primer lugar y de es ese modo perder la ventaja en su duelo de miradas.

Al final, fue la señora gorda la que habló; El chico parecía como si hubiera podido quedarse allí toda la noche, pequeño insolente, y ella quería volver a dormir ¡Por el amor de Dios!

"Si piensas por un minuto que voy a permitir que pases , joven, tendrías que pensarlo otra vez. Pareces un tipo desagradable, incluso para ser un Slytherin, así que es mejor que no te molestes en preguntar, y sigas tu camino . "

Muy lento y deliberadamente, Draco enderezó su corbata. Luego metió la mano en un bolsillo y retiró un objeto pequeño y brillante que estudió por un momento como si nunca antes lo hubiera visto: sin prisas, perezoso, sacudiendo una motita de polvo de la superficie del objeto con su uña impecablemente cuidada, Moviendo la cabeza, la colocó en la parte delantera de su camisa y levantó la vista, ligeramente, examinando a la dama del retratada a través de la franja de pelo plateado que ahora caía hacia adelante, sobre su frente.

Sus ojos brillaban con malicia ante la mirada de horror plantada en su rostro al reconocer el objeto; una insignia de Premio Anual. Sabía muy bien que, como Premio Anual , podría forzar su entrada si así lo deseaba. Le tomó un largo momento transformar su rostro en una expresión de despreocupado desdén.

Lentamente, Draco arqueó una plateada ceja .

"Si piensas -contestó con frialdad- que durante un minuto me atrevería a entrar, está seriamente equivocada madame, lo único que quiero saber es si Granger pasó por aquí hace un momento."

La dama gorda simplemente lo miró por un momento, su expresión desdeñosa desapareció, para ser reemplazada por la incertidumbre.

-Hermione Granger -dijo Draco-. "La Premio Anual. ¿Ha pasado por aquí recientemente?"

En ese momento la Dama gorda recuperó su compostura, y la expresión en su rostro rápidamente se volvió más hostil que nunca. "Así que tú eres el responsable del estado en el que se encontraba", exclamó. -¡Debería haberlo sabido ... desgraciado!

Pero Draco, después de haber depositado la bolsa de Hermione directamente en el suelo debajo del retrato, ya se estaba dando vuelta. Hermione estaba dentro de la Torre de Gryffindor, sana y salva; eso era todo lo que quería saber. Suprimió la oleada de alivio que amenazaba con inundarle, era lógico cuidar la propiedad de uno. Sólo era lógico cuidar lo que era de uno.

Eso era todo.

-Gracias madame -le dijo burlonamente por encima de su hombro cuando se marchaba-, me has dicho todo lo que necesitaba saber.

Y dejó a la señora gorda balbuceando. Estaba inmensamente agradecido de que la sala común de Slytherin estuviera custodiada simplemente por una contraseña activada en un porción de pared blanca **.** Los retratos eran jodidamente exasperantes!

Aunque también lo eran los Gryffindors, así que supuso que tenía sentido que existiera algún tipo de relación enferma y simbiótica entre los dos.

* * *

Lo que siguió para Draco fueron por lejos las veinticuatro horas más tortuosos que había experimentado en su vida. La razón era bastante simple, en realidad; Draco Malfoy no estaba acostumbrado a ser ignorado por las chicas. Sobre todo, no por las chicas a las que había mostrado un manifiesto interés. Y especialmente a las mujeres a las que había besado la noche anterior, y que, además, le habían devuelto el beso, indicando claramente que el interés era mutuo.

En este momento, de acuerdo con toda su experiencia pasada -que consistía, sin duda, principalmente en Pansy, y un par de otras chicas Slytherin- ella debería haber estado robándole miradas, sonrojándose y mirando a otro lado cuando él la veía , susurrando a sus amigas, y tal vez si llegaba a ser lo suficientemente audaz hacia el final del día le soplaría un beso en clases, y luego, ocultaría su rostro en sus manos y reiría locamente. A la hora de la cena tendría que haberse acercado a él. Admitió que, dado que estaban en casas rivales, habría tenido que ser un poco más discreta que Pansy, pero no tenía duda de que era lo suficientemente inteligente para hacerlo si lo hubiera querido- y le indicaría el deseo de volver a verlo esa noche. En otras palabras, debería haber sido como una chica. Una chica normal, risueña y coqueta.

Era el único tipo de comportamiento que podía esperar, y era el tipo de comportamiento que en última instancia lo volvía loco, en realidad ... pero no hasta mucho después de haber conseguido lo que quería ... y ni siquiera estaba cerca de conseguirlo todo lo que quería de Granger.

Así que no sabía cómo reaccionar ante lo que parecía ser una completa indiferencia de su parte. Ella nunca se encontró con sus ojos ese día, a pesar de que compartieron dos clases y no le falto oportunidad.

Aunque pensando en ello, considerando que sus dos mejores amigos eran hombres, y los peores enemigos de Draco en Hogwarts, supuso que habría sido un poco inquietante si los tres hubieran estado susurrando y riendo juntos mientras le disparaban furtivas miradas. Tal vez debería estar agradecido, después de todo, de que Granger fuera aparentemente capaz de hacer algo que antes había pensado que estaba fuera de la capacidad de cualquier persona de sexo femenino; Mantener la boca cerrada en torno a su primer beso- porque estaba casi seguro de que la noche anterior había sido su primer beso real.

Pero, maldita sea, ella debería darle alguna indicación de que le había afectado. Sin duda había reaccionado con suficiente fuerza la noche anterior ... y ahora actuaba como si no hubiera pasado nada. Y no era sólo el beso; Estaba actuando como si nada de eso hubiera sucedido -las semanas de estudio y las bromas en la biblioteca por la noches. Su relación, de hecho, aunque silenciosa durante el día, se había vuelto casi ... amistosa.

Ahora todo había sido borrado en un solo día. Era terriblemente desconcertante. Draco se encontró casi deseando que, al menos, le lanzara una buena y sólida mirada como antes ... al menos eso sería algo ... y cualquier cosa sería mejor que esto ... esta nada. Este vacío total de emoción.

Ya sea positivo o negativo, Draco estaba acostumbrado a recibir atención de prácticamente todo el mundo en Hogwarts. El rechazo de Hermione de concederle cualquier clase de atención lo confundía enormemente.

* * *

Poco imaginaba él cuan fuertemente se había visto afectada. Había dormido apenas una o dos horas la noche anterior, después de haber pasado la mayor parte de la noche (después de recordar que había dejado su bolso en la biblioteca y luego encontrarla directamente debajo del retrato, casi tropezando con ella, de hecho, cuando había salido a toda prisa por el pasillo), dando vueltas por su habitación , y luego ya estando completamente vestida en la cama, se encontró mirando al techo con sus amplios y vidriosos ojos, ligeramente asustados ,susurrando repetitivamente "no podemos hacer esto, esto está mal".

Sólo consiguió ir a clases ese día, lanzando un encanto de ocultación en sus ojos rojos e hinchados, y luego visitando a Madame Pomfrey antes del desayuno, pidiendo una dosis masiva de Poción Pimentónica , diciendo que había estudiado hasta tarde la noche anterior. No era la primera vez que la Premio Anual se había acercado a la medimaga con tal petición, y ella se lo había dado, aunque estuvo murmurando y hablando durante todo el tiempo que había estado preparando y administrándole la poción.

Pero incluso con la ayuda de la poción , Hermione había empezado a desvanecerse rápidamente, y su aparente indiferencia hacia Draco había sido, en gran parte, debido al hecho de que apenas podía mantenerse lo suficientemente alerta como para centrarse en sus profesores, y no tenía energía extra para dedicarla a cualquier cosa o cualquier otra persona, incluso la causa de su estado actual, Draco.

Lo cual no quería decir que ella no estuviera tratando de ignorarlo; porque lo estaba. Sólo que no habría tenido tanto éxito si no hubiera estado absoluta y completamente agotada.

Y, sin embargo, cuando volvió a su habitación al final del día, ella se encontraba tan cansada que , no pudo conciliar el sueño.

Su conciencia la molestaba, insistiendo en que ella lo estaba tratando mal; Que, sobre todo a la luz del hecho de que había devuelto su bolsa a la Torre de Gryffindor, ella debía hablar con Draco, para darle las gracias, al menos, por haberlo hecho. Y mientras los dos estuvieran hablando, pensó, lo mejor sería discutir lo que había pasado la noche anterior ... y lo que significaba para ellos.

Si iba a ser completamente honesta consigo misma, tendría que admitir que le había gustado.

Bastante.

Pero eso no era lo importante.

Lo importaba era que esto, fuera lo que fuera, no podía permitir que continúe. Era completamente ilógico continuar con ello. Una cosa era que sus pequeñas sesiones de estudio -que habían resultado, como había anticipado Draco- muy beneficiosas para ambos: ambos habían aprendido muchísimas cosas que estaba segura de que les sería de utilidad cuando los EXTASIS llegaran finalmente, Y luego estaba el efecto secundario de que su relación como Premio Anuales se había vuelto mucho menos tenso desde que comenzaron las clases de estudio.

Pero complicar las cosas con ... con ... un romance ... (¿Eso es lo que era? ¿Amor?) era simplemente tonto. El amor te quitaba tiempo en los estudios, y con los EXTASIS acercándose rápidamente, ella no podía permitirse eso.

No, sería mejor dejar las cosas claras con él y luego volver a su rutina como de costumbre. Encargarse de los deberes como Premio Anual y estudiar. Estudiar y estudiar aún más. Habría tiempo para el amor después de Hogwarts, se recordó. Y cuando llegase, cuando el amor realmente llegara a su vida, dudaba que sería con Draco Malfoy.

Bueno, sí, había algo muy atractivo en este nuevo lado que él le había estado mostrando últimamente, pero ... Ellos eran de orígenes completamente diferentes, tenían ideologías diferentes y estaban en lados opuestos de un conflicto que estaba sacudiendo al mundo mágico. Y esto sólo prometía ser más violento, más explosivo, más mortal, antes de que terminara de una manera u otra.

Ya estaba decidido. No habría ningún romance; no aquí en Hogwarts, no ahora cuando necesitaba concentrarse únicamente en sus exámenes, y ciertamente no con Draco Malfoy, no importaba cuán peligroso y atractivo suene.

Uh-uh. De ninguna manera. Olvídalo.

Su decisión estaba tomada, y era definitiva. Todo lo que quedaba era comunicárselo a él.

* * *

Como si pudiéramos elegir cuándo y dónde el verdadero amor nos golpea. Como si pudiéramos tratar de controlar una fuerza tan poderosa, tan primitiva.

Media hora más tarde, se estaban besando de nuevo.

* * *

Se había deslizado bajo la capa de invisibilidad y se dirigía hacia la biblioteca, suponiendo que, aunque no habían hecho ningún arreglo para esta noche, encontraría allí a Draco.

Pero aunque había esperado encontrarlo en la biblioteca, estuvo completamente sorprendida por la forma en la que lo encontró; Sentado en la mesa que se había convertido en "su" mesa de estudio en el transcurso de las últimas semanas -la mesa a la que ella le había invitado a unirse, la única mesa que habían utilizado desde entonces-, sus brazos cruzados sobre las páginas abiertas de un libro y su cabeza plateada posada sobre ellos, profundamente dormido.

Ni siquiera se movió cuando se acercó, y era tan extraño que se viera tan desprotegido, tan vulnerable, que se preguntó, frunciendo el ceño, si algo estaba mal, si estaba enfermo -y cuando se acercó vio que de hecho, parecía un poco enfermo o, al menos, muy agotado; su cabello estaba extrañamente desordenado, y había manchas oscuras debajo de sus ojos.

Creo que tampoco durmió anoche, pensó, y ese pensamiento la sorprendió; Se había convencido, y con muy poca dificultad, de que Draco estaba jugando con ella ... no podía significar nada para él,no realmente ... y esa certeza hacía que lo que iba a decirle esta noche fuera tan fácil.

Pero si había pasado la noche sin dormir como ella, entonces eso sugería lo contrario, ¿o no?

Y eso complicaba las cosas enormemente.

Sin embargo, su corazón seguía siendo suyo.

Era suyo mientras caminaba suavemente alrededor de la mesa y se acomodaba en su habitual silla a su lado; Era suyo mientras colocaba su varita junto a la suya, que brillaba sólo débilmente. Entonces se inclinó hacia adelante, acariciando su barbilla con su palma izquierda y, con un chasquido de sus dedos, envió una suave brisa a través de la mesa para revolver el pelo de Draco.

"Malfoy," susurró ella.

"Mmh." Un pequeño surco apareció entre sus cejas y levantó su cabeza una fracción de pulgada y la sacudió, sólo una vez, como para aclararla. Entonces sus asombrosos y pálidos ojos se abrieron; parpadeando. Enfocándose en ella.

Fue en el instante siguiente, cuando una lenta, soñolienta y completamente genuina sonrisa se extendió por su rostro, la primera sonrisa genuina que había permitido mostrar a Hermione, que su traicionero corazón comenzó a huir de ella ...

Y cuando habló, en una voz que nunca antes había escuchado, una voz ronca y áspera; Cuando dijo simplemente: "Hey ... estás aquí, no creí que vendrías", sofocando apenas un bostezo. Era un hecho. Su corazón ya no le pertenecía; era propiedad del chico de cabello rubio y desaliñado, sentado su lado, cuya sonrisa se había desvanecido y ahora la miraba solemnemente, esperando a que ella hablara.

"Yo-" tartamudeó, "um ... vine porque nosotros ... tenemos que hablar de lo que sucedió anoche.

Ella odió la forma en que sonó como una pregunta en lugar de una declaración. Nunca se había sentido tan desprevenida por un muchacho. Conocía a los chicos, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con ellos. Ya hace siete años que lo hacía. Sus mejores amigos eran chicos, y en todos sus años en Hogwarts, nunca se había quedado sin cita cuando se realizaba un baile; Primero había sido Victor Krum durante su cuarto año, luego Terry Boot de Ravenclaw en sexto y apenas a principios de este año, Ron. (No había habido bailes, por supuesto, bajo el reino de terror de Umbridge en su quinto año). Pero ninguno de estos chicos había tenido un efecto sobre ella.

Esto era algo diferente ...

Algo peligroso

Algo aterrador, porque ya no sentía completamente el control de sus emociones, de sus decisiones, de su vida ...

Y era completamente irresistible.

Un brillo ligeramente perverso había entrado en los ojos de Draco.

-¿Sí, Granger? -preguntó, en un tono engañosamente suave. -¿Qué cosa de anoche te gustaría discutir?

"Yo..."

Una voz dentro de su cabeza, la voz de su último fragmento de razón, de lógica, de cordura, le gritó, ¡Díselo! ¡Dile lo que has venido a decir! Que esto está mal, muy mal, que nunca funcionará, que no pueden seguir - por el amor de Dios, díselo ahora! Esta es tu última oportunidad para salvarte!

Aunque habría un tiempo en el que ella se maldeciría a sí misma a menudo y a su corazón por no tener en cuenta esa voz, era lo suficientemente perspicaz ahora para darse cuenta de este hecho; Y la verdad era, que ella le pertenecía. Ni siquiera podía empezar a comprender cuando el proceso había comenzado, pero acababa de terminar, y allí estaba.

Ella era suya.

Así que lo que ella dijo, con una extraña voz agrietada, fue: "Sólo quería ... agradecerte ... por devolverme mi bolso".

* * *

Ella era suya.

Draco vio y reconoció el cambio dentro de ella; Lo vio en sus ojos, lo reconoció en la forma en la que su cuerpo se volvió súbitamente muy, pero muy quieto, lo oyó en su voz inestable cuando habló.

Ella era suya. Mierda. Era lo que había deseado durante semanas. Entonces, ¿qué diablos hacía ahora?

-Granger -susurró, con la voz más suave que jamás había permitido que ella, o cualquier otro oyera-, ven aquí.

Y ella lo hizo; Ella lo obedeció incuestionablemente, y con sólo un mínimo de vacilación, se detuvo, incierta, delante de él, su pelo una oscura cascada de rizos, fluyendo alrededor de sus hombros y su espalda, y en lugar de ponerse de pie también, se volvió en su silla para enfrentarse a ella, y extendió sus brazos, atrapando su cintura y tirando de ella , para que se sentará frente a él, a horcajadas sobre su regazo. Ella no se resistió ... y una buena y larga mirada en sus ojos, casi negros ante la tenue luz, le dijo que también había reconocido el cambio dentro de sí, y que la había sorprendido tanto, que su shock fue la razón de su obediencia.

-Granger -dijo casi gimiendo-, Merlín, te deseo tanto, -y hundió ambas manos en ese espeso, oscuro y grandioso cabello .Como ya había hecho innumerables veces durante las últimas semanas en sus sueños, y comenzó a tirar la cabeza lentamente pero implacablemente hacia abajo, hacia su-

Justo antes de que sus labios se encontraran, ella resistió la presión que estaba ejerciendo sobre ella; resistió sólo el tiempo suficiente para susurrar cuatro pequeñas palabras.

-Draco -susurró (la primera vez que había usado su nombre y Dios, cómo le emocionó ese sonido en sus labios), - no me lastimes.

Y sintió que aquellas palabras resonaron hasta en su alma, pero no respondió, sólo acercó su boca a la suya, y el beso estalló en ambos con una pasión tan intensa que puso al anterior en vergüenza.

* * *

 **Hola ¿Cómo están? No se pueden quejar por el capítulo de hoy. Finalmente se besaron…**

 **Hoy voy a ser muy breve, porque estoy demasiado liada con los estudios. Casi no llego a subir capítulo pero leí sus mensajes y me dieron fuerzas para terminar de , que les agradezco de corazón a:** **Doristarazona** **,** **ackanne** **,** **Gabs Frape** **,** **Alrak990** **y** **Cignus Black** **por sus bellas palabras.**

 **Ahora viene la mala noticia: realmente no creo que suba capítulo el próximo viernes, toda la semana voy a estar rindiendo finales, tal vez el domingo, pero no les quiero prometer nada para no fallarles.**

 **Ahora si me despido.**

 **PD: Deja un review para tener un apasionado beso con Draco Malfoy.**


	6. Chapter 6

**N/A: Bueno ... este capítulo tiene a Draco actuando de una manera poco ética ... y sí, soy consciente de esto, yo lo escribí. ¡Holaaa, él es DRACO! Nunca prometí hacerlo un ángel en este fic ... Estoy tratando de mantener un poco de su carácter aquí, al menos por el momento, y tan despreciable como sus acciones pueden parecer, realmente creo que había alguna posibilidad de que pudiera actuar así. Así que: ¿De qué forma, te preguntas? Bueno, sigue leyendo y lo sabrás.**

 **Hogsmeade**

Y la vida fue buena, por un tiempo.

* * *

Por acuerdo mutuo, intensificaron sus sesiones de estudio con sesiones de besos de un par de noches a la semana a todas las noches, excepto los sábado y los domingos, cuando sus amigos esperaban que estuvieran en otro lugar…. realmente, ambos hubieran preferido haber pasado las noches juntos.

Lo justificaron al racionalizar que, a medida que los exámenes se acercaban, necesitaban cada vez más tiempo para estudiar... pero en realidad, apenas llegaban a estudiar más de lo que hacían antes de su primer beso; Todo el tiempo extra era para explorarse físicamente.

No es que fueran tan lejos, no tanto como Draco hubiera querido, de todos modos.

Hermione puso los límites en los besos profundos y las caricias - pero nada debajo de la cintura - y continuamente se quejaba de que ella se estaba distrayendo de los estudios.

A pesar de su determinación, lo mantuvo en un estado de excitación casi constante durante las próximas semanas, y él simplemente no habría tolerado esto de nadie más, aunque encontró que en realidad no le importaba mucho darle algo de tiempo y espacio... aunque lo justificó diciéndose que al final la recompensa sería más dulce.

De hecho, estaba de un humor extraordinariamente bueno en estos días, tan bueno que incluso sus compañeros de Slytherin lo notaron. Irónicamente, en realidad fue Pansy la que más se benefició de esto, porque estaba inclinado a ser mucho más paciente con ella de lo habitual durante el día y, debido a su perpetua frustración sexual con las manos de Hermione, era bastante más receptivo a sus avances por la noche.

Incluso fue tan lejos como para hacer un avance un viernes, cuando regresaba de la biblioteca a la una de la mañana, para encontrarse con Pansy sola en la sala común, sentado con las piernas cruzadas frente al fuego, en una profunda conversación con un amigo que asistía a Durmstrang, vía Red Flu.

Con la última sesión de besuqueo fresca en su mente, se acercó a Pansy por detrás, envolvió sus brazos sobre ella y la alzo sin esfuerzo - luego, ignorando su grito de sorpresa, la tomó firmemente y la condujo directamente a su habitación sin decir una palabra, lejos de la chimenea y de su shockeado amigo, de donde no salió hasta bien pasada la hora del desayuno de la mañana siguiente, con un brillo triunfante en sus ojos y sin su virginidad .

Después de ese incidente, Draco se encontró a menudo con Pansy esperándolo en la sala común por las noches.

Ni siquiera se le había ocurrido que Hermione, si supiera sobre esto, habría contemplado su nuevo hábito de besarla primero, y luego follar con Pansy, con bastante aversión, en lo que a él respecta, Hermione y Pansy eran dos aspectos completamente diferentes de su vida, que no tenían nada que ver (bueno ... excepto por el hecho de que ahora regularmente satisfacía su "apetito" con una, y luego satisfacía su "hambre" con la otra). Pansy era la chica con la que todavía tenía intención de casarse, y Hermione era ...

Hermione era una adicción.

* * *

Draco se estaba impacientando.

-Maldita sea, Granger -murmuró entre dientes, revisando su reloj por enésima vez y preguntándose si estaba en el lugar correcto ... de todos los lugares que ella le podría haber pedido para que se encontraran esta encantadora tarde de sábado en Hogsmeade, nunca habría esperado que ella concertara su cita en este lugar en particular -cierto, los dos debían ser discretos si tenían la intención de pasar una tarde juntos en este pequeño pueblo mágico, pero ¿El sótano de la tienda de Honeydukes ? Esto no era otra cosa más que ridículo.

Llevaba allí veinte minutos. Había un frío húmedo en el aire, las paredes de piedra estaban húmedas, y si tenía que agacharse bajo la destartalada escalera una vez más mientras el marido gordo de la propietaria llegaba rodando en busca de una caja de cucarachas o babosas de gelatina...

Él juró violentamente y reanudó su paseo, sólo había parado el tiempo suficiente para comprobar la hora. Lo que daría por estar sentado cómodamente en las Tres Escobas, bebiendo una cerveza de mantequilla ...

Se detuvo abruptamente y se giró, su corazón saltó al oír algo que se raspaba contra el suelo detrás de él. Lo que vio entonces lo dejó inmóvil; una pesada trampilla en el suelo del sótano, tan bien disfrazada que no la había notado hasta ese momento, estaba siendo empujada desde abajo.

Y un segundo más tarde surgió una cabeza encapuchada, seguida rápidamente por un cuerpo delgado vestido con un par de vaqueros y una gran sudadera. ¿La tomó prestado de Potter o de Weasley? Draco se preguntó, con una súbita y amarga punzada de lo que sólo podía ser celos- (sólo estoy cuidando mi propiedad, y nadie debía flirtear con ella- especialmente no el jodido Weasley, después de la manera en que la trató esa noche, pensó furiosamente) mientras se levantaba del pasadizo subterráneo con su natural gracia.

Su expresión era oscura mientras ella cerraba la trampilla,luego se sacudió el polvo y se enderezó para enfrentarse a él, pero a diferencia de Pansy, que probablemente habría reaccionado ante su expresión dando un paso atrás y balbuceando una disculpa por su tardanza, Hermione no parecía avergonzado en lo más mínimo.

-¿De dónde sacaste esa sudadera? fue lo primero que salió de su boca.

Parecía sorprendida por la pregunta. "¿Esta cosa vieja?" -preguntó, mirando hacia abajo. "Era de Víctor Krum, me la dio el verano entre cuarto y quinto año".

En una inspección más cercana, Draco pudo distinguir las palabras BULGARIA QUIDDITCH en letras doradas desvanecidas contra un fondo igualmente desgastado por el tiempo. Sintió una oleada de alivio. Krum era cosa vieja. No tenía por qué preocuparse.

Lo siguiente que llamó su atención fue su cabello. "¿Qué es esto?" -le preguntó, alargando la mano para señalar con el dedo una sola, larga y suave trenza que colgaba sobre su hombro, saliendo de la capucha de la sudadera, que todavía estaba levantada. Empujó la capucha hacia atrás y noto que su cabello estaba trenzado en una trenza francesa.

"Nunca te he visto usar una" -comentó, sin darse cuenta del pequeño ceño que se había asentado sobre sus facciones-.

"Oh, bueno ..." ahora Hermione sonaba un poco tímida- "mi cabello, sabes, puede ... atraer la atención. La gente lo reconoce. Pensé que sería mejor si hoy yo ... lo domaba un poco ... ¿Te gusta?

Esa pregunta lo tomo con la guardia baja. Hermione nunca había hecho nada tan innatamente "femenino" como pedirle su opinión sobre su apariencia. Y a decir verdad, no le gustaba. Ni un poquito. El cabello rebelde de Hermione le había llegado a gustar tanto hasta el punto en que era lo primero que buscaba en cualquier habitación en la que se encontraba en Hogwarts. Incluso, para su pesar, inconscientemente escudriñó la sala común de Slytherin buscándolo en más de una ocasión.

Pero tenía razón; Tenía sentido para ella usarlo "domesticado", según sus propias palabras, hoy. Además, sabía lo suficiente acerca de las chicas para comprender que nunca debía dar una respuesta negativa a una pregunta relacionada con su apariencia. Nunca. No al menos que quisiera que la muchacha en cuestión dejara de hablarle permanentemente. Y eso era lo más lejano a lo que quería de Granger. Hablar con Granger era casi tan agradable como besarla.

"Yo ... es ..." Piensa rápido, Malfoy, maldita sea. "es diferente", dijo, dirigiéndole una sonrisa bastante convincente, y luego, viendo que su expresión no era lo suficientemente buena, agregó " Es muy sofisticado, ¡Luce ... genial! "

Esto pareció satisfacerla.

"¿Entonces vamos?" preguntó ella. "Me gustaría empezar la tarde con una cerveza de mantequilla, creo."

"No"contestó Draco, un tanto mordaz-, "esperaba que pudiéramos pasar todo el tiempo aquí en esta bodega, con la compañía ocasional de un obeso..."

En ese preciso momento, la puerta se abrió de golpe. Draco tomó a Hermione del brazo y tiró de ella hacia las escaleras mientras el marido de la propietario de la tienda bajaba por los escalones, luego cogió la caja más cercana de Grageas de todos los sabores y desapareció nuevamente.

Draco, agachado junto a Hermione, le lanzó una mirada aguda ... pero sólo por un segundo. Ella se veía tan atractiva, arrodillada allí en el suelo con su vieja sudadera y esos polvorientos pantalones, con aquellos oscuros ojos en su rostro mientras trataba de mantener su respiración silenciosa, antes de que supiera lo que estaba haciendo, e incluso antes de que la puerta del sótano se cerrase una vez más por encima de ellos **,** estaba besándola feroz y posesivamente.

* * *

"¿De dónde salió ese pasadizo?" le preguntó mientras bebían una cerveza de mantequilla en la mesa del fondo más alejado de las Tres Escobas. Ella estaba de espaldas a la puerta para que todos los que entraran en el bar pudieran ver su gruesa y oscura trenza ... pero nadie les estaba prestando atención, de cualquier forma. Draco había estado intencionalmente de mal humor con sus compañeros de casa los días previos a esta salida (lo cual no había sido difícil, ya que esos días habían estado llenos de EXTASIS, lo que, gracias a Dios, era la razón de este fin de semana de celebración en Hogsmeade) y por lo tanto estaba razonablemente seguro de que ningún Slytherin se acercaría a él hoy.

En cuanto a los Gryffindors, Hermione le había dicho que no esperaba que muchos de ellos prestaran atención a "La cita de Draco Malfoy" (se había sonrojado, mientras decía esas palabras en particular); Harry y Ron eran el mayor motivo de preocupación, pero ellos habían llegado a Hogsmeade a las diez de la mañana porque tenían práctica de Quidditch por la tarde, y ya que era la una en punto en ese momento,asi que pensó que debían estar regresando a la escuela en ese momento, si es que ya no lo estaban.

La razón por la que había tomado el pasadizo para ir a la ciudad era evitar cruzárselos cuando venía, porque ella les había dicho esa mañana que tenía un dolor de cabeza enorme provocado por los exámenes, y que estaría descansando en su habitación todo el día. Les había deseado un hermoso día en la ciudad y una práctica exitosa, y había pedido que no la molestaran, alegando que probablemente pasaría la mayor parte del día durmiendo, debido al hecho de que durante la semana de exámenes había dormido alrededor de doce horas en total.

Esto último, al menos, era absolutamente cierto... pero, sin embargo, la invitación de Draco le había parecido demasiado buena para dejarla pasar.

Así que aquí estaban los dos.

"El pasadizo comienza detrás de una estatua en uno de los pasillos de la escuela", dijo Hermione. "Podemos volver de esa forma, si quieres verlo". Ella arqueó una ceja. "Ahora, dime, ¿cómo lograste eludir a tu séquito?"

Draco le dedicó su sonrisa de marca registrada. "La misma excusa que le diste a Potter y Weasley ... estar descansando como resultado de los exámenes ... Bueno, da la casualidad que eso les sucedió a Crabbe y Goyle ... una semana de exámenes fue un infierno para esos muchachos. Tal vez aprobaron uno o dos." Él parecía pensativo por un momento, luego repitió, "tal vez".

Hermione forzó una sonrisa, pero no pudo evocar ningún sentimiento genuino de diversión con respecto a esos dos chicos en cuestión, incluso a sus expensas. Ella no había sentido nada hacia ellos desde la noche de San Valentín, más que puro odio.

"En cuanto a Pansy -continuó Draco-, la llevé al salón de belleza para un día completo de mimos. No va a salir de allí hasta las cinco de la tarde por lo menos. No es ninguna molestia, y ... espero que el resto de mis compañeros de casa me den un respiro hoy ".

"Sí, me di cuenta que habías aumentado tu encanto la semana pasada ... así que eso fue para mí beneficio, ¿verdad?"

Draco entrecerró los ojos. Granger no era, después de todo, ningún interés romántico para él, no estrictamente hablando; No era más que una conquista física en proceso.

Conquista física. Eso era todo.

"No te hagas ilusiones," gruñó.

Hermione se sentó en su silla y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

-No soñaría con eso -dijo ella, pero Draco notó en sus ojos un destello **.** Y no sabía cómo reaccionar, si debía molestarse o reírse.

Porque no le creía.

La había subestimado una vez más; Ella lo había visto directamente.

Maldita sea, la chica era inteligente.

Y perceptiva.

Y hermosa.

Y valiente.

E independiente.

E ingeniosa.

Y orgullosa.

En otras palabras, su compañera perfecta, susurró ese traidor rincón de su mente que parecía haber despertado como resultado de su fiebre y las palabras insidiosas de su querido profesor.

¡No! ¡Traición! ¡Herejía! ¡Vergüenza para su familia! Granger era un flirteo, y eso era todo, maldita sea, eso era todo.

Sacudió su cabeza para despejarse y, cuando volvió a encontrarse con los ojos de Hermione, se sintió nervioso por la forma en la que lo miraba. Terminando su cerveza de mantequilla de un solo trago, golpeó la jarra vacía sobre la mesa y se puso de pie.

"Vamos a dar un paseo por la ciudad, Granger" -dijo arrastrando las palabras, en un intento de volver a su habitual indiferencia-. "Es un hermoso día."

* * *

Ningún otro estudiante se acercó a ellos durante toda la tarde. Los dos estaban completamente libres para pasear por el pueblo tomados de las manos, deteniéndose frente a los escaparates de las tiendas y, cuando encontraban algo que les llamaba la atención, entraban a echar un vistazo. Pasaron media hora en la pintoresca biblioteca de Hogsmeade, que estaba en una calle bordeada de árboles, a las afueras del centro ; Una calle pequeña y tranquila que se volviá residencial pasando la biblioteca. La frutilla del postre fue lo último que hicieron; Draco había alquilado un bote desde el muelle de la pequeña aldea que estaba situado en el extremo opuesto del lago de Hogwarts, y remó para ver el atardecer juntos ... y también se besaron hasta perder la conciencia, por supuesto.

* * *

Eran casi las siete en punto; La cena estaba siendo servida en ese momento en Hogwarts, y cuando llegaran a la escuela, todo habría terminado. También habían pasado unas dos horas del tiempo que había estimado que Pansy le tomaría salir del salón de belleza, y tenía la sensación de que lo estaría buscando, emocionada de mostrarle los resultados de su día . Por esa razón -y porque se encontraba profundamente curioso- él y Hermione decidieron tomar el pasadizo de Honeydukes de regreso a Hogwarts.

Hermione encabezaba el camino, por supuesto, sosteniendo su varita iluminada a lo alto y dejando que Draco la siguiera. Por supuesto, ignoraba por completo la franca y admirada apreciación que le estaba dando mientras ella caminaba alrededor del túnel.

Draco estaba pensando que nunca habría creído, antes de ese día, que cualquier chica podría usar un par de pantalones vaqueros muggles descoloridos y un buzo sin forma, de gran tamaño, y lucir sexy ... y, sin embargo, por Dios, Granger lo hacía - la verdad indiscutible estaba justo allí.

La forma en la que esos vaqueros se aferraban a las curvas de sus caderas, y la forma en que esas caderas se balanceaban mientras caminaba, su trenza larga, que ahora colgaba recta por su espalda, balanceándose al mismo tiempo ... era completamente ingenua, completamente auténtica, ni siquiera sabía lo que le estaba haciendo, y eso era lo que lo volvía loco de deseo; la forma en la que ella era sexy sin querer serlo, que su sensualidad provenía en gran parte, del hecho de que ella era tan sincera y pura.

Tan diferente a Pansy, con sus caderas balanceándose, sí, pero de una forma muy practicada, con la intención de captar la mirada del sexo opuesto, y la de Draco en particular. Y lo hacía; de hecho, a veces incluso lo disfrutaba, pero nunca podría estar a la altura de esto; tenía que admitirlo para sí mismo si era completamente honesto. No había ninguna duda, de que prefería mucho más el andar directo e involuntariamente sexy de Hermione que el seductor de Pansy.

Granger era tan diferente de su prometida... diferente y ... superior? Susurró ese rincón traidor de su mente.

NO. Sacudió su cabeza con furia. No importa cuán inteligente o sexualmente atractiva era, una sangre sucia de Gryffindor nunca podría ser considerado superior a un sangre pura. Nunca.

Estos pensamientos se estaban volviendo demasiados peligrosos. Era el momento de terminar con esto, decidió, tenía que hacerlo con ella. Sacarla de su cabeza y de su piel.

* * *

Y fue en el instante en que ambos llegaron a Hogwarts, antes de que Hermione tuviera la oportunidad de decir algo como "buenas noches y gracias por este hermoso día", que él la empujó, más o menos como lo había planeado, contra la pared de piedra del pasillo (aunque tuvo mucho cuidado en colocar una mano entre la pared y la parte posterior de su cabeza, amortiguándola de lo que potencialmente podría haber sido un golpe doloroso) y la estaba besando profundamente, casi desesperadamente, antes de que realmente supiera lo que estaba haciendo. Era peligroso estar haciendo esto en la escuela, al aire libre en un pasillo, peligroso, prohibido y emocionante. Paso un largo tiempo antes de que se separaran. Ambos respiraban con dificultad, y Draco apoyó su frente contra la suya, sus brazos aún envueltos posesivamente sobre su cuerpo.

"Ven a mi habitación esta noche", jadeó. "Quédate conmigo esta noche."

Sus ojos se abrieron. "Draco"

"Los EXTASIS han terminado", la interrumpió. "Ahora tenemos tiempo, dime que vendrás, por favor, Hermione."

Era la primera vez que usaba su nombre y tuve el efecto esperado. Ella soltó un pequeño suspiro, apenas audible, ( alguien que no la habría estado mirando fijamente se lo habría perdido por completo) y dejó caer la cabeza sobre su hombro.

Deslizó su brazo izquierdo alrededor de su cintura, luego levantó su mano derecha y comenzó a acariciar lentamente la longitud de su trenza; un gesto suave y calmante, tranquilizándola de que esto era lo correcto, era bueno, y que ella debía decir que sí.

Di que sí, di que sí, maldita sea Granger, te quiero tanto que me estoy volviendo loco, solo di que sí ...

"Sí," susurró finalmente, su voz amortiguada por el tejido de su camisa. "Sí, voy a ir, quiero ir, Draco."

"Gracias a Dios" dijo sin pensar, y luego se horrorizó por mostrar su alivio de una forma tan clara, pero sólo por un instante, porque ella levanto su rostro y sus ojos estaban brillantes, y se dio cuenta Que no habría podido decir nada mejor para promover su causa si lo hubiese intentado. La apartó de la pared, hasta que ambos estaban de pie en medio del pasillo, luego bajó la cabeza y habló con urgencia en su oído.

"Nos vemos en la biblioteca a medianoche. Usa tu capa. Nosotros…"

Se calló bruscamente, con rigidez, con sus ojos detenidos en algo detrás de Hermione, al final del pasillo.

Pansy. Para ser exacto.

Acababa de doblar el pasillo y se detuvo en seco, mirándolo fijamente.

"¿Draco?"-preguntó, insegura. Incluso a esa distancia , pudo ver como sus ojos se abrieron cuando comprendió lo que sucedía. Ella se dirigió hacia ellos sin decir nada, su expresión sombría, herida y enojada. Esto era un desastre.

Draco pensó rápido.

Hermione, viendo las emociones de su rostro, comenzó a darse vuelta para ver que sucedía, que lo había puesto de esa forma. Al instante sus manos se acercaron y la cogió por los brazos, cerca de sus hombros, deteniéndola. Su agarre era tan duro que resultaba casi doloroso. Sosteniéndola firme con una mano, alejó la otra y la sostuvo en dirección a Pansy, en un gesto autoritario, deteniéndola en seco. Pero podía decir que no se quedaría quieta por mucho tiempo.

Apenas moviendo los labios, murmuró a Hermione, "Dame una bofetada".

"¿Qué?" -susurró ella, incrédula.

"Pansy está justo detrás de ti, ella se ve lo suficientemente loca como paraescupir clavos."

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de par en par.

"No sabe quién eres, no puede", Draco continuó, hablando bajo y rápido. "Tienes que darme una bofetada, y luego correr con las manos sobre tu rostro como si estuvieras llorando, no gires, hagas lo que hagas, te veré a medianoche, ¡Por Dios, abofetéame!"

Hermione tragó saliva, poniéndose nerviosa. Entonces, justo cuando Pansy comenzó a avanzar de nuevo, se apartó un paso de Draco, y le dio una palmada lo más fuerte que pudo sobre su cara, luego, sin volverse, salió corriendo en dirección opuesta por donde Pansy avanzaba, Apartando a Draco de su camino mientras lo hacía, lo suficientemente fuerte como para golpearlo. Un segundo después se alejaba.

Fue una actuación maravillosamente convincente, pensó Draco con cierto orgullo, incluso cuando él levantó una mano con cautela sobre su mejilla.

¡Esa era mi chica!

Pero no ... eso no era cierto. Esta era su chica, la que estaba de pie delante de él, la que parecía confundida, enojada y con el corazón herido. Esta era la chica con la que iba a construir un futuro, sin importar si la había elegido. (Lo cual no había hecho.). No importaba; la elección ya estaba hecha, y él tenía la intención de acatarla tanto como lo había hecho siempre; Su familia contaba con él para hacer lo correcto por ellos; él era su único hijo, su único heredero, y no los dejaría caer, pensó con ferocidad. Granger no cambiaba nada.

Nada.

Y necesitaba arreglar esto, pronto.

"Pansy", dijo, envolviéndola en un apretado abrazo y plantando un beso directamente en la parte superior de su cabeza, sin importar cuan rígida se puso. "Te extrañé hoy."

Ella se apartó y lo miró.

"Draco", dijo, insegura, "¿Quién ...? ¿Qué estaba ...?"

"No fue nada"dijo él tranquilamente-. "Lamento que hayas tenido que verlo. Fue sólo una ridícula Hufflepuff de sexto año, arrojándose a mis brazos." Suspiró teatralmente. "Supongo que también tendrías que saber que sucede a menudo, pero ... -su rostro se arrugó -, espero que me conozca mejor, Pans, piensas que por un momento consideraría… "

"Bueno, yo no sabía que ella era una Hufflepuff," Pansy resopló desesperadamente. -¡No sabía qué pensar!

-Lo sé -respondió él-, por eso siento que lo hayas visto. Odio pensar que estés angustiada.

Pansy volvió a resoplar, pero parecía un poco mas apaciguada. "¿Qué le dijiste, de todos modos?" preguntó. "¿Sabes, para que te de una bofetada?

"Sólo que no me rebajaría a estar con una inmunda Hufflepuff -una sangre sucia también, por el aspecto de esos asquerosos pantalones muggles-, ni siquiera si me pagara ... realmente, Pans, preferiría ahorrarte los jodidos detalles ... Y … hey… no te hagas esto"la reprendió suavemente, acariciando su mejilla con una mano y limpiando una lágrima que había derramado su ojo con su pulgar-. "Estarás arruinando el trabajo de un día entero si lloras, vamos, déjame ver lo que has hecho hoy, ¡muéstrame lo linda que luces!"

Al apartarse de ella, él la miró apreciativamente de la cabeza a los pies. -Exquisita -dijo-, aunque en realidad todo lo que has hecho no es más que resaltar aún más tu belleza. Siempre fuiste hermosa.

Él dio un suspiro de alivio cuando finalmente lo honró con una sonrisa- pequeña, pero real.

Él extendió sus brazos, y esta vez se acercó sin vacilar. Apretándola contra él, murmuró en su oído: "Quiero saber si cada centímetro de tu cuerpo se ve tan bien como lo que estoy viendo en este momento. Comprobó la hora: las siete y cuarenta y cinco. El tiempo suficiente para un revolcón y una ducha antes de encontrarse con Granger en la supuesto, tendría que pensar en alguna excusa para sacar a Pansy de su habitación antes de medianoche, ya que ella estaba acostumbrada a pasar la noche con él después de tener sexo ... pero no creía que eso sería difícil. Cualquiera que fuese la historia que se le ocurriera, no lo interrogaría. Ella nunca lo hacía.

A diferencia de Granger.

"¿Qué dices -susurró sugestivamente-, volvemos a mi habitación así termino mi ... inspección allí? Debo asegurarme, después de todo, si ese salón de belleza mimó cada centímetro de tu cuerpo, como pedí que hicieran. "

Pansy soltó una risita y asintió con la cabeza aún contra su pecho. Sonriendo, le pasó un brazo por el hombro y se dirigieron en dirección opuesta a la que Hermione había tomado; El príncipe y la princesa de Slytherin, destinados el uno al otro desde el momento de su nacimiento.

"¿Cuál era el nombre de la Hufflepuff?" Pansy ronroneó mientras caminaban, ya no sonaba ni remotamente molesta. "Puede que me guste tener ... una pequeña charla con ella mañana."

Draco resopló. "¿Crees que podría molestarme en aprender su nombre?"

"Oh." Pansy sonó decepcionada, pero luego se iluminó de nuevo casi al instante. -Bueno, no importa -dijo-, reconoceré esa trenza si la vuelvo a ver ... -su voz y sus ojos se endurecieron- y si lo hago, le arrancaré la maldita porquería de inmediato. Para que sepa que no debe meterse con mi novio..."

Muy a su pesar, Draco lanzó una rápida y preocupada mirada por encima de su hombro en la dirección en que Hermione se había marchado. Ahora tenía una razón más para esperar que nunca volviera a usar el pelo de esa forma.

* * *

 **N/T: Hola ¿Como están? En primer lugar quiero disculparme por estar tan ausente, pero los exámenes absorbieron todo mi tiempo. Por suerte ya los rendí todos. Así que por los próximos tres meses estoy libre de la facultad. Quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que me desearon suerte. Gracias a Dios aprobé todo.**

 **Estoy muy sorprendida y feliz por todos los reviews y nuevos lectores. Espero que estén disfrutando la historia.  
Lamentablemente no puedo responderles a todos, pero ya me voy a poner al día. **

**Así que miles de gracias.**

 **Pregunta, como la semana que viene es Navidad (inserten carita feliz) quería saber si prefieren:  
A) Doble actualización de esta historia.**

 **B)Un pequeño Two-Shot que tengo traducido de Kyra4, les dejo una breve sinopsis:**

 _ **Sacrificio: Hermione sacrifica su virginidad por una buena causa.**_

 **Déjenme saber en los comentarios que prefieren.**

 **Hasta la semana que viene!**


	7. Chapter 7

***Aparezco lentamente con la cabeza mirando al suelo, evitando los piedrazos* Se que en verdad me lo merezco. Pero tuve una gran cantidad de problemas. La computadora se rompió, enfermé y estuve en el hospital, comencé la facultad,etcétera, etcétera, etcétera.  
Pero debo recalcar que nunca voy a abandonar esta historia. Así que aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo.  
La buena noticia es que tengo el próximo capítulo muy adelantado. Seguramente para el finde o a más tardar la próxima semana estará aquí.  
También las invito a leer el OS que publiqué hoy más temprano.  
Ahora si, no las molesto más y las dejo comenzar la lectura. **

**Disclaimer:Nada me hechizos, personajes, escenarios, le pertenecen a trama a la maravillosa Kyra4**

* * *

 **El amor duele**

No pudo negar la súbita e intensa oleada de alivio que sintió cuando la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió y volvió a cerrarse, aparentemente por propia voluntad. Había temido que, después de la escena con Pansy en el pasillo, Hermione decidiera no venir a su cita esta noche.

Después de todo, las chicas podían ser ridículamente sensibles cuando se trataba de otras chicas, reflexionó, eligiendo cómodamente olvidar la oleada de celos que había sentido cuando Hermione había aparecido hace doce horas en el sótano de Honeydukes, vistiendo la sudadera de un hombre.

Pero la cuestión era que ella estaba aquí ahora, quitándose la capa de invisibilidad y pareciendo extremadamente consciente de sí misma, junto a la puerta de la biblioteca, usando un pijama de punto, azul pálido y decorado con pequeñas estrellas y lunas. Draco vio que las mangas y el modesto cuello de pico de la parte superior del pijama estaban bordeados de delicados encajes, y se preguntó si, por ese hecho, ella consideraba que este era el pijama de dormir más sexy que poseía.

Y eran sexy ... simplemente porque estaban en su cuerpo.

Él sonrió.

—Me alegro de verte -dijo, con total honestidad—. Tenía miedo de que no vinieras.

—Tenía miedo de lo mismo -dijo, acercándose a él-. Se dio cuenta de que todavía llevaba el pelo en esa trenza infernal. —No sabía cómo te fue con Pansy, ¿todo está ... bien?

—Todo está bien,— le dijo Draco, abrazándola por los hombros cuando ella llegó a él y besándola en la frente como saludo. —Pansy cree todo lo que yo diga.

Eso, también, era verdad. Con Granger, la honestidad era lo mejor siempre que fuera posible, porque podía ver a través de él de una manera que Pansy no podía.

Hermione intentó descansar su cabeza en su hombro, pero él no la dejó. En su lugar, le agarró la barbilla suavemente con el pulgar y el índice e inclinó la cara hacia la suya. Ella se sonrojó en el momento que sus ojos se encontraron.

—¿Estás lista?—preguntó suavemente.

—Estoy lista —susurró, luego mojó sus labios nerviosamente con su lengua y agregó, con una voz agrietada — Creo.

Todavía sosteniendo su barbilla, él bajó sus labios junto a los de ella en un beso suave y tierno.

—Piensas demasiado —susurró un momento después, una vez que se había retirado suavemente. —Por esta noche, por lo menos, no pienses ... actúa, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo—repitió ella, y luego dejó caer su cabeza contra él, con un suspiro profundo y tembloroso. -De acuerdo ... confío en ti, Draco.

No sabía por qué su corazón se hundió cuando pronunció esas palabras.

Por todos los santos debería sentirse eufórico; esto era lo que había estado esperando. Esta noche sería la culminación de las últimas semanas de esfuerzo; esta noche ella sería suya en todos los sentidos de la palabra; él la tendría de todas las maneras que la quisiera, y por la mañana, este extraño poder que parecía capaz de ejercer sobre sus emociones se rompería, y podría seguir adelante con su vida. ¿Cierto?

Cierto.

Porque, cualquiera que fuese este llamado poder suyo, se vinculaba directamente con el hecho de que la quería con una intensidad casi frenética; solo era lujuria, nada más.

Y era hora de terminar con ella, de una vez por todas.

—¿Hay espacio para dos debajo de esa capa? -murmuró.

* * *

Llegaron a su habitación sin incidentes, caminando en silencio por los pasillos desiertos de la escuela bajo la capa de invisibilidad que Hermione había alterado mágicamente para acomodar a ambos, avanzando cuidadosamente por la sala común de Slytherin, apenas osando respirar debido a el hecho de que incluso a estas horas estaba ocupado por tres personas. Crabbe y Goyle, que parecían sentirse revividos por el descanso de su día, jugaban a las cartas en una pequeña mesa (Draco sintió que Hermione se tensaba y presionaba aún más contra él, envolvió un brazo protectoramente sobre su cintura sin ser consciente de ello); el juego era "Guerra", e incluso en un juego tan simple como este, a menudo los Neanderthal debían detenerse para pensar si una carta era un seis o un nueve, y que valía más; un rey o un gato. Estaba en juego una bolsa de dulces Honeyduke de un estudiante más joven. La última persona presente en la habitación era Pansy, estaba sentada en el suelo frente a la chimenea, hablando animadamente una vez más con su amigo de Durmstrang- Draco agradeció silenciosamente a Merlín que el tema de conversación era sobre su día en el spa, y no de las actividades que le habían seguido.

Y luego fueron a través de la sala común, por un corto pasillo, y, una vez que había realizado tranquilamente varios encantos de desbloqueo avanzados, ingresaron a su habitación.

Despojó a ambos de la capa, tirándola casualmente sobre el respaldo de la silla de su escritorio, luego se dedicó a volver a cerrar la puerta, usando una secuencia de hechizos aún más larga y complicada de la que había usado hace un momento para desbloquearla ; quería estar muy seguro de que no habría interrupciones en absoluto esta noche, o mañana por la mañana, o el tiempo que Hermione Granger estuviera en esta habitación. En el momento en que todos los encantos de bloqueo estaban en su lugar, con un poderoso hechizo de insonorización lanzado en buena medida, apagó el candelabro con un chasquido de su varita y volvió su atención a la chimenea, comenzando un resplandor mágico que bañaba la habitación en una suave luz dorada y parpadeante, que proporcionaría toda la iluminación y todo el calor que necesitarían durante la noche.

Cuando finalmente volvió su atención hacia ella, se dio cuenta que estaba temblando, y parecía estar al borde de las lágrimas.

—Granger, ¿Qué pasa?— preguntó frunciendo el ceño, atrayéndola en sus brazos mientras hablaba.

— Los odio— dijo con una voz pequeña y ahogada, con los ojos bajos. —Los odio, los odio, los odio tanto.

No tenía que preguntar de quién estaba hablando.

Aquella brillante, posesividad, con la que se estaba familiarizando, se encendió. —Nunca más volverán a tocarte —dijo con vehemencia, y quiso decir cada palabra. Incluso una vez que terminara con ella, no tenía la intención que Crabbe o Goyle se le acercarán. —Tienes mi palabra, Hermione, no lo permitiré.

Hubo una pausa, entonces...—¿Estás diciendo que lo permitiste la última vez?— preguntó ella, su voz repentinamente frágil.

—Por Merlin, no! No pensé en prohibirlo ... pero ahora lo hice, y me escucharán ... Mira, yo siempre supe que eran capaces de tomar a estudiantes más jóvenes y más inteligentes, pero nunca había pensado que serían capaces de tomar...

—¿A mí?

Él miró hacia abajo, encontrando sus ojos con firmeza. —Tú— dijo enfáticamente,— eres mía, y nadie más, te tendrá, nunca.

Brevemente se le ocurrió a Hermione que ella debía protestar, y con vehemencia, ante tal declaración de propiedad ... pero ¿Por qué la hacía sentir tan ... segura?

* * *

Y entonces cualquier oportunidad para reflexionar sobre ese tema fue interrumpida cuando Draco la alzó en sus brazos y cruzó la habitación en unos pocos pasos rápidos, depositándola en la cama, para hundirse impotentemente en el lujoso edredón de seda verde y plateado. Arrodillándose a su lado, ordenó al instante: —Gira sobre tu estómago.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Solo hazlo, Granger— dijo arrastrando las palabras.

Y allí estaba otra vez. Ella debía ofenderse ante el tono de aquella orden, y maldita sea, sabía que debía ofenderse. Y sin embargo, ella se encontró obedeciendolo, confiando implícita y completamente en él.

Se estiró sobre su estómago, con los brazos cruzados y la cabeza apoyada sobre ellos, con la cara vuelta hacia un lado para vigilar a Draco ... pero al instante se movió fuera de su línea de visión, rápida y suavemente se puso a horcajadas sobre sus caderas, de modo que estaba medio arrodillado, medio sentado sobre la parte posterior de sus muslos. Levantó la cabeza de un tirón.

—Draco, ¿Qué estás..?

—Shhh, —él la cortó, inclinándose para que su pecho caliente y sólido estuviera contra su espalda y susurrando directamente en su oído. —No te muevas. Y chupó el lóbulo de su oreja , haciendo que ella diera un gran y tembloroso jadeo de placer. —¿Somos sensibles? —murmuró de forma engreída. —Sólo quiero deshacer tu trenza, Hermione. Quédate quieta un momento, ¿eh?—Sus dedos ya estaban trabajando hábilmente cuando terminó de hablar.

Le tomó varios minutos liberar el pelo de su larga y gruesa trenza, y luego durante varios minutos más, simplemente jugó con los recién liberados rizos, hundiendo sus manos en ellos, dejando que los mechones suaves y oscuros pasaran por encima de sus dedos, disfrutando de la sensación, al igual que un hombre que se había perdido en el desierto se deleitaría con un sorbo de agua.

Empujando toda su masa de pelo a un lado, se inclinó de nuevo y le dio un beso en la nuca. Mientras hacía esto, su mano izquierda recuperó su varita que había estado en la mesita de noche, y un instante después su pijama, tanto la parte de arriba como la de abajo, se había desvanecido de su cuerpo para reaparecer sobre la silla junto con la capa de invisibilidad. Dejada en nada más que un par de bragas rosadas, Hermione jadeó de nuevo y se puso rígida, intentando levantarse, pero Draco no quiso saber nada de eso. El peso de su cuerpo la mantenía fácilmente en su lugar.

—Oye —murmuró, moviendo los labios contra su cuello mientras volvía a colocar la varita en su lugar —dijiste que confíabas en mí.

Ese pequeño y traidor rincón de su mente empezó a susurrar que no debía aprovecharse de su confianza de esa manera.

Pero él lo sofocó, rapidámente. No habría dudas, maldita sea, no ahora, no cuando estaba tan cerca ...

Y se relajó una vez más, cuando la palabra "sí" se escapó de sus labios en una especie de gemido entrecortado.

Draco se inclinó hacia atrás y se puso de rodillas una vez más, todavía a horcajadas sobre ella, pero ya no la mantenía inmóvil con su peso. Lentamente, empezando por sus hombros, pasó las manos por los lados de su cuerpo, pasando por la hinchazón de sus pechos, que se presionaban en la cama debajo de ella, sobre las curvas de su cintura y sus caderas, deslizandose sobre la tela de sus bragas en un anhelo de agonía, quería arrancarlas de su cuerpo, pero tenía que tomarlo lento ... lento ... lento.

Era una tortura tan dulce.

Le tomó varias respiraciones profundas poder controlarse, luego se alejó de ella, hasta que se arrodilló a su lado, como lo había estado haciendo cuando la había colocado en la cama.

Tuve que aclararse la garganta antes de que pudiera hablar, e incluso entonces, cuando las palabras llegaron, su voz era tan ronca que apenas lo reconoció. Pansy nunca lo había afectado así. Ni ninguna otra.

—Date vuelta— logró decir al fin. —Date la vuelta y deja que te vea.

Hermione hundió su rostro en el edredón por un momento, al parecer reuniendo su valor, luego, en un movimiento brusco y decisivo, hizo lo que le pidió, volteandose sobre su espalda, con los ojos clavados en su rostro y luego rápidamente , fijándolos en un punto justo sobre su hombro izquierdo mientras sus manos se agarraban fuertemente a las sábanas a ambos lados de ella, sin duda, pensó, en un esfuerzo consciente para evitar cubrirse.

Un rubor profundo se extendió por sus rasgos, y su pecho, ahora expuesto en toda su gloria, estaba subiendo y bajando con rápidas y profundas respiraciones. Draco se dio cuenta, de que lo que estaba haciendo era enormemente difícil para ella; que en realidad estaba sufriendo, en cierto modo bajo su escrutinio, debía decir algo para calmarla ... pero por el momento, estaba fascinado; no podía arrancar los ojos de ella.

—Santa ... mierda— respiró con veneración. —Granger ... guau.

A Hermione nunca se le había dado por vestir ropa ajustada, ni mostrar su figura de ninguna manera, y por esta razón, Draco nunca había tenido una idea completamente clara de cómo se veía debajo de su uniforme escolar y sus voluminosas ropas. Incluso en las raras ocasiones en que la había visto vestida con ropa causal, como antes ese día en Hogsmeade, ella había estado vestida para sentirse más cómoda que para impresionarle, con sus viejos pantalones vaqueros y una sudadera de al menos dos tallas mas grandes. Pero ahora...

Ahora apenas había palabras para describirla mientras se encontraba encima de su lujosa ropa de cama, a la luz del fuego, manteniéndose inmóvil para su inspección, aunque podía decir con sólo una mirada que cada instinto de su cuerpo estaba gritando para que se cubriera y huyera. Sí, su temor era evidente, aunque la Gryffindor estaba claramente tratando de mantener una fachada valiente.

Sin embargo, todavía no podía mirarlo a los ojos; eso habría sido demasiado para ella. Estaba a un paso de estar completamente abrumada.

Reflexionó, todavía mirándola, cautivado, ya la había considerado bonita (para ser una sangre sucia) durante mucho tiempo, y había admitido su atracción, aunque a regañadientes, desde la noche de San Valentín. Pero ahora se dio cuenta, sorprendentemente, de que «bonita» ni siquiera empezaba a describirla. Por Merlín, ¿Había sido tan ciego?

Ella era la cosa más hermosa que había visto.

—¿Draco?—preguntó vacilante.

—Sí —dijo, con la voz entrecortada. Tragó saliva. —Eres ... maldita sea, Hermione, eres increíble.

No habría pensado que fuera posible que se ruborizara más, pero ella le demostró que estaba equivocado. Se volvió positivamente carmesí y, sus ojos lo buscaron de nuevo, pero con tímidez, tan tímidamente susurró: —Tengo frío.

Y estaba, vio entonces, temblando pero no de frío, pensó. No, no creía que fuera frío; solo era una exagerada y desesperada excusa para cubrirse. En un rápido movimiento, se quitó la camisa por encima de su cabeza, se estiró a su lado, presionando su calor contra ella, manteniéndose apoyado ligeramente sobre un codo, inclinado sobre ella y acariciándole la mejilla con la otra mano. Bajó la cabeza y le dio un beso y luego preguntó: —¿Mejor ahora?

—Un poco —admitió.

Él sonrió y la envolvió entre sus brazos; estaba completamente dócil; sumisa. La coloco de lado, de espaldas a él; y luego se acurrucó alrededor de ella en posición cuchara, su pecho ahora desnudo presionado su espalda, piel sobre piel. Colocó un brazo debajo de su cabeza, amortiguándola, y la rodeó con el otro, primero frotando las yemas de sus dedos sobre la suave piel de sus senos, luego palmeando suavemente cada uno a su vez.

—¡Draco ohhh!— Se puso rígida y su cabeza cayó, golpeando su clavícula dolorosamente.

—Shhh— susurró, y besó su sien, mientras continuaba explorando su cuerpo con sus manos. —No pienses ... sólo actúa, ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo ... —La palabra salió como un gemido, porque acababa de deslizar su mano suavemente entre sus piernas, acariciándola allí y frotando suaves y lentos círculos sobre la tela de sus rosadas bragas.

—Mmmhhh ... Draco ... yo ... no ...

—Esta bien -murmuró él, luego la sofocó de la manera más eficaz que pudo imaginar; Bajando sus labios una vez hacia los suyos, deteniendo cualquier otra protesta y deslizando su lengua en su boca justo cuando él empujó a un lado la barrera sedosa de sus bragas.

Mientras sus dedos acariciaban de arriba abajo la suavidad de sus bragas y la suavidad de su centro, literalmente se retorcía debajo de él, no podía decir honestamente si de placer o en un intento de escapar. Lloriqueaba continuamente en su boca, pero se negaba a liberarla del profundo y penetrante beso que había iniciado. Sin embargo nada pudo haberle preparado para su reacción cuando hundió dos dedos profundamente en ella.

Se retorció sobre su espalda y su cuerpo se arqueó volviendose tan tenso como un arco, y luego gritó, un inequívoco grito de angustia que viajó directamente de su boca a la suya y se perdió.

Ante esto, finalmente rompió el beso, ahora en absoluta guerra consigo mismo mientras ella le rodeaba los brazos y enterraba su rostro en su pecho, arañandole la espalda con sus uñas mientras se agarraba a él como si su vida dependiera de ello, aferrándose a la misma fuente de su dolor.

Parecía incapaz de formar las palabras para pedirle que se detuviera, el único sonido que le escapaba era una especie de negación , sin aliento, amortiguada contra su piel.

Y Dios la quería tanto. Ella estaba tan apretada, tan jodidamente apretada ... Pansy no se había sentido nada así, ninguna otra chica con la que había estado. Si ella estaba así solo por sus dedos, entonces no podía imaginar como sería... en este momento no quería nada más que tirar de sus pantalones y penetrarla de una vez, sin pensar, sin piedad.

Y sin embargo, no podía ... no podía hacerle eso. No cuando sabía que la estaba lastimando así. Debería, de hecho, detenerse, justo ahora, sabía que debería, y sin embargo ... y sin embargo ...

Finalmente, encontró una solución. Continuaría, pero lo más lento y humanamente posible. Después de todo, racionalizó, todas las chicas debían sentir dolor la primera vez, aunque Pansy lo había superado rapidamente. Cuanto antes terminaran con esto, mejor. Para ambos.

¿Cierto?

 _Esta mal_ , susurró ese obstinado y jodido rincón de su mente, _esta mal, todo esto está mal, ella no está lista, está claro que no ..._

Apretó los dientes y lo ignoró deliberadamente.

Moviéndose ligeramente, sin apartar los dedos de su cuerpo, llevó su otra mano hacia la parte trasera de su cabeza, sujetándola con fuerza contra su pecho, moviendo sus dedos suavemente en su cabello ahora húmedo y comenzó a murmurarle de nuevo, calmandola con palabras sin sentido, prometiéndole que pronto estaría mejor, que todo mejoría, que simplemente se relajará. Mientras que al mismo tiempo comenzaba a mover sus dedos dentro de ella, hacia dentro, hacia fuera y hacia dentro, y cada empuje, fue respondido por un grito amortiguado contra su pecho.

 _Esta mal, esto esta mal..._

Pero lo que finalmente logró convencerlo de que se detuviera fue cuando sus dedos se movieron dentro de ella, provocando que gritara contra él, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro, y sintiendo, una súbita e intensa cantidad de lágrimas contra su pecho.

Y de repente oyó en su mente, tan claramente como si le hubiera hablado en voz alta, esas cinco sencillas palabras que le había pronunciado esa noche cuando se había entregado a él; "Draco ... no me hagas daño",eso había dicho, y ahora … Merlín, sollozaba por el dolor.

¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo?

No podía continuar.

Lenta y cuidadosamente, apartó los dedos de ella. En el momento en que lo hizo, toda la tensión pareció salir de su cuerpo; literalmente se quedó fláccida en sus brazos, sus propios brazos, que habían estado envueltos fuertemente sobre él, cayeron; se habría derrumbado si no hubiera estado sosteniendo su cabeza contra su pecho. Movió su otro brazo debajo de ella, extendiendo su mano a través de su espalda, suavemente apoyandola sobre el edredón. Apartándose de ella para acostarse a su lado,tomó su rostro y lo volvió hacia él. Sorprendiendose y consternandose por lo que vio.

Maldición, ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Cuánto daño le había hecho?

Un rubor febril se extendía sobre sus mejillas, su cabello oscuro estaba pegado a su frente a causa del sudor, sus labios estaban separados y el inferior estaba manchado de sangre, como había estado aquella noche de San Valentín, pero por una causa totalmente diferente: lo había estado mordiéndo, se dio cuenta, con una punzada de remordimiento (una emoción que nunca antes había sentido y decidió que no le gustaba nada); Por Merlín, se mordió el maldito labio.

Sin embargo, fueron sus ojos lo que más le afectaron; estaban medio cerrados, desenfocados y nadando en lágrimas. Parecía como si estuviera en medio de ... de algún tipo de desmayo ... y Merlín, ¿Realmente las chicas se sentían así ? ¿No era sólo basura melodramática de una de las estúpidas novelas románticas de Pansy?

Él tomó su cara suavemente con sus dos manos y se inclinó tan cerca de ella que sus narices casi se tocaban, su propia excitación frustrada ahora olvidada, ante la creciente oleada de preocupación que sentía.

—Granger—dijo con voz ronca—.

Ninguna respuesta.

—¿Hermione?

Ella parpadeó ante eso, y dos lágrimas se deslizaron por su rostro; luego sus ojos se abrieron lentamente y se enfocaron en su rostro.

—Draco,— ella susurró,— lo siento, pensé que estaba lista, pero yo ... no ... lo siento!— Una nueva oleada de lágrimas se desató en sus ojos y trató de apartar su rostro, pero él no lo permitió.

—Escúchame—, dijo en voz baja, pero con urgencia. —Hermione, ¿estás escuchando? No quiero que lo lamentes, no tienes nada por qué disculparte, en el futuro voy a dejar que tú pongas el ritmo, vamos a ir tan rápido o tan lento como quieras, no hay razón para precipitarse, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.—la besó en la frente, y luego en la punta de la nariz. —Hermione ... ¿estas de acuerdo?

—¡De acuerdo!— susurró, con los ojos cerrados.

Draco frunció el ceño; no le gustaba nada su color. Apretó el dorso de su mano contra una de sus mejillas, luego la otra, y finalmente sobre su frente.

Estaba demasiado caliente, pensó, entrando en modo sanador. Inclinándose sobre ella, recuperó su varita, y la pasó dos veces sobre su frente, murmurando hechizos de reducción de temperatura. Una poción, como la que Snape había usado en él cuando había estado enfermo, hubiera sido preferible, pero no tenía ninguna en la habitación. Una vez que había hecho lo que pudo, se tendió sobre su lado, envolvió ambos brazos sobre ella y la empujó contra él. Mientras se acurrucaba en él, aún confiando, incluso después de lo que acababa de hacer, murmuró: —¿Has estado sintiéndote enferma hoy, amor?

Esas palabras se escaparón antes de darse cuenta de que lo iba a decir, y, por muy inquietante que fuera, lo alejó de su mente para otro momento. Ahora mismo quería averiguar si había estado así todo ese tiempo, o si lo había provocado él.

—Cansada,— susurró, su voz amortiguada, —un poco afiebrada también ... pero sobre todo simplemente ... cansada ... tan cansada por los ... exámenes.

Por supuesto. Los jodidos exámenes. Recordó, de repente, la excusa que le había dicho que había dado a Potter y Weasley por no acompañarlos a Hogsmeade esta mañana; que iba a pasar todo el día encerrada en su habitación, durmiendo por los exámenes. Por supuesto ... estaba agotada. Realmente debería haber pasado el día durmiendo; sabía de primera mano el poco descanso que había recibido durante la semana de exámenes, él había estado con ella estudiando todas las noches hasta las dos, tres, cuatro de la mañana. Bueno, sobre todo estudiando …

Pero él nunca había necesitado dormir tanto; sólo unas pocas horas en la noche era suficiente para él, y nunca se le había ocurrido que tal vez ella pudiera necesitar más tiempo para recuperarse, y entonces hoy, su primera oportunidad para descansar, y él la mantenía despierta todo el día, y luego toda la noche. Por supuesto, había comenzado a enfermarse. Si hubiera pensando correctamente, no se habría sorprendido de esto.

Lo primero que sintió fue alivio, su repentino estado febril no tenía nada que ver con sus ... atenciones ... había otra explicación perfectamente razonable. Pero esto fue seguido rápidamente por una poderosa oleada de culpa, y si le había disgustado la puñalada de remordimiento que había sentido antes, esto lo odiaba.

Egoísta, eso era lo que había sido; un maldito egoísta todo el día. Se dio cuenta asombrado; nunca había analizado sus propias acciones tan detenidamente antes, y desde luego nunca se había dejado llevar por el hecho de que algo que fuera bueno para él podría ser menos beneficioso para otra persona. Hasta ese momento, lo único en su vida que había sido más importante que su propio bienestar personal eran los deseos de sus padres. Después de su propio bienestar, y de los deseos de sus padres, venía Pansy, porque ella estaba ligada directamente con los deseos de sus padres, seguido por Snape, su mentor; luego Crabbe y Goyle, porque habían sido sus compañeros casi desde que había empezado a caminar, y siempre se había sentido responsable de ellos, y por último el resto de la casa Slytherin.

El hecho de que de repente sus sentimientos por esta chica; esta Gryffindor de sangre contaminada, mejor amiga de su archienemigo, amenazaba con eclipsar todo eso y posicionarse directamente primera en la lista, por así decirlo, era aterrador. No debería sentirse culpable por esta noche, maldita sea. No debería. No debería. No debería. No debería. En todo caso, pensó indignado, tenía todo el derecho a sentir lástima por sí mismo; después de todo,no había podido tomar lo que había querido, ¿no?

Fue bueno haber estado con Pansy más temprano esa noche, si no, no creería que hubiera sido capaz de detenerse .. Granger debería estar agradecida de su autocontrol, porque cualquier otro tipo en su situación probablemente habría continuado y ...

¿Y qué?

¿La habría violado? Porque eso es lo que habría seguido. ¿Trataba de encontrar una justificación para una violación? De repente, quedó horrorizado con la dirección que habían tomado sus pensamientos. No toleraba que los hombres golpearan a las mujeres, y ciertamente no toleraba una violación ... la idea de que Crabbe y Goyle hubieran intentado hacerle esa misma cosa en la noche de San Valentín le hacía temblar de rabia.

Y sin embargo ... ella casi lo había llevado al extremo.

Casi. Pero no del todo. Y tal vez, pensó, cada vez mas desesperado, tal vez habría sido mejor para él ,a largo plazo, si hubiera seguido adelante y la hubiera tomado. Mientras que este ... ese estado en el que se encontraba ahora era una agonía, porque el hecho de que él se hubiera detenido, negándose así mismo algo que había deseado desesperadamente, significaba que Granger ... Hermione ... significaba más para él que una mera conquista física, por mucho que hubiera estado tratando de convencerse de lo contrario en las últimas semanas.

Si solo había sido una conquista física, no se habría detenido. Habría seguido adelante, y habría encontrado una forma de justificarse a si mismo mas tarde, porque después de todo, ella había venido de buena gana a su habitación, y una vez allí, nunca había dicho 'no', nunca había dicho 'para'. Él la hubiera follado, se habría justificado y habría continuado con su vida.

Y sin embargo, cuando había estado tan cerca, no había sido capaz de hacerlo. No había podido soportar herirla.

La miró de nuevo; había entrado en un sueño profundo y muy necesario. Al darse cuenta de que había estado sosteniendo su varita durante todo ese tiempo, finalmente la dejó en la mesita de noche, luego le apartó el pelo de la cara y frunció el ceño al notar, una vez más, su labio inferior un poco ensangrentado. Se lamió el pulgar y lo usó para limpiarle la sangre. Ella no se despertó.

Y ahí fue cuando lo golpeó.

—Por Merlín —susurró en voz alta, con sus brazos rodeando su cintura mientras dormía, cuando la comprensión lo golpeó de repente—Yo la necesito y no sólo su cuerpo, y no sólo una vez ... podría haberla tenido esta noche, si eso era todo lo que quería. No, necesito todo de ella, y permanentemente. Aw, mierda, estoy jodido.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola a todos! No tarde demasiado esta vez.**

 **Me alegro, de que a pesar de la tardanza, hay gente que aún sigue la historia.**

 **Suzione StarM: No te preocupes que no pienso abandonar la historia. Me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo. Con respecto a "Sacrificio" lamentablemente cuando se rompió mi computadora perdí todos los archivos. Pero prometo este mes ponerme las pilas y subirlo nuevamente.**

 **sonrais777:** **Al fin el cabezota se dio cuenta. Pero ¿Qué hará con lo que siente y el deber que tiene?**

 **Ali TroubleMaker: Totalmente ¿Qué hará ahora Draco?**

 **ivicab93:** **Estoy completamente de acuerdo, al fin el idiota reaccionó. ¿Ahora veremos como seguirá?**

 **Yaro Alex:** **Me alegro que te gusté la historia. Debo admitir que el segundo nombre de Draco también me extraño a mi cuando lo leí. Opino lo mismo con respecto al castigo que se merecen esos idiotas, pero ya les tendrá que llegar. Ni Pansy ni Mione merecen lo que él le esta haciendo, pero el idiota es una completo Sly, y no ve nada malo en lo que hace. Obviamente no va a cambiar de un día para otro. Aunque a veces tengo ganas de pegarle al idiota. La gran duda que tenemos es que hará con sus sentimientos ahora que los aceptó. ¿Peleará por ellos?. Algo veremos de eso en este capítulo.** **Espero que también lo disfrutes.**

 **damalunaely:** **Al fin aceptó sus sentimientos. ¿Ahora como resistirán estos, frente a los deberes que tiene para con su familia? Ya veremos como lo resuelve.**

* * *

 **¿Solución ideal?**

No durmió mucho esa noche.

Permaneció despierto hasta altas horas sosteniendo a Hermione de una manera que nunca había hecho con Pansy después de tener sexo (solo la toleraba en su cama porque era lo único caballeroso que podía hacer), su mente daba vueltas, tratando de averiguar cómo podría satisfacer las exigencias familiares -es decir, casarse con Pansy directamente después de la escuela- y su propio deseo futuro, es decir, de alguna manera ... bueno, de alguna manera mantener a Granger.

No había una solución posible para eso.

—Maldita sea,— finalmente murmuró en voz alta frustrado; los brillantes números verdes que colgaban sobre su varita anunciaban las 4:36. Nunca antes en su vida había sido incapaz de encontrar una solución satisfactoria a cualquier problema que lo implicaba. Siempre había logrado encontrar una manera de conseguir exactamente lo que quería, cuando quería, y cómo lo quería. Esto era enloquecedor. —¿Qué demonios voy a hacer?

—¿Draco?

Hermione se movió contra su pecho, luego murmuró algo que, podría haber sido, "¿Está todo bien?"

—Sí—le dijo—, todo está bien, vuelve a dormir, Granger, lo necesitas.

Pero cuando ella se acurrucó aún más cerca de él, esa parte suya -la más egoísta- se movió, y un momento después, se encontró volteándola sobre su espalda y besándola profundamente una vez más.

Cuando por fin se retiró para recuperar el aliento, ella lo miraba con sus ojos oscuros y somnolientos; esos ojos, susurró su traicionera mente, podía despertar junto a esos ojos todas las mañanas de su vida y no se cansaría de ellos. El deseo luchaba contra la incertidumbre detrás de ellos. Los besos se sentían bien. Pero tenía miedo de ese otro acto, el acto de penetración, el que causaba dolor.

—Draco.

Él la cortó.

—No estás lista, lo sé.

Con suavidad, apartó su cabello despeinado de su frente.

—Está bien, Hermione, hay otras cosas que podemos hacer, si quieres.

Su boca se curvó en el indicio de una sonrisa perversa, y volvió a bajar la cabeza para que al hablar, sus labios se movieran contra los suyos.

—Cosas que implican ... lenguas.

Sus labios se curvaron en una lenta sonrisa, indicando que para eso, si estaba lista.

Lo que le siguió borró todos los pensamientos que rodeaban su mente ... al menos por un tiempo.

* * *

Los dos durmieron hasta bien entrada la mañana, Draco no tuvo más dificultades para dormirse después de... bueno, después. Sin embargo, se despertó primero ante un insistente golpeteo en la única ventanilla de la habitación; Júpiter, a quien había enviado hace varios días con su habitual carta quincenal, había regresado.

Se desprendió de Hermione, saco las piernas de la cama, bostezó, y se pasó una mano por el pelo, quedandose allí un momento, esperando que su mente se despejara un poco. Finalmente, cuando el golpeteo comenzó a ser intercalado con un ocasional ruido seco, como si Júpiter estuviera tratando de embestirlo, al igual que un hombre trataría de abrir un puerta cerrada (el búho era un poco loco, cuando quería), él se paró, cruzó hasta la ventana, y dejó que un Júpiter muy irritado entrara en la habitación.

El magnífico búho se elevó una vez en la habitación, y luego se posó en la parte superior de su jaula dorada, disparando varias miradas de odio a Hermione.

Draco se acercó a él, extendiendo su mano imperiosamente por la carta que Júpiter llevaba en su pierna, no se desanimo en lo mas mínimo por el comportamiento de su animal.

—Ni siquiera pienses en ello, Júpiter—le dijo, en un tono que no toleraba ningún argumento, mientras desataba el pequeño rollo de pergamino de la pierna que Júpiter le ofrecía.—Tú siempre me has servido bien, pero no te equivoques, si alguna vez volteas tu pico o tus garras sobre ella, será lo último que hagas, ¿Entendiste?

La lechuza se cruzó con su mirada, en esa mirada color ámbar, Draco notó que Júpiter lo entendía perfectamente, aunque no aprobaba esta nueva locura de su amo ... ni un poquito.

Una vez que Draco recogió la carta con éxito, abrió la jaula de Júpiter, y se dirigió a su escritorio, se sentó, desenrolló el pergamino y leyó, frunciendo el ceño. La carta era de su padre, por supuesto, pero no era del tipo habitual: "las cosas están bien aquí, espero que esté estudiando mucho, su madre está preparando un paquete de comida que te enviará pronto y oh, por cierto , he oído que volviste a perder la snitch con Potter, eres una desgracia para los Malfoy". No, esto era otra cosa.

La carta comenzaba con un, _Querido Draco,_ y solo eso fue suficiente para preocuparlo;las cartas de su padre solían ser bastante prácticas; no solían comenzar tan cariñosas.

 _Querido Draco,_

 _Para el momento en que esta carta te llegue. Los EXTASIS deben haber finalizado. Confío en que habrás hecho lo suficiente para darle crédito al apellido Malfoy. Ahora que los exámenes han terminado y tu salida de Hogwarts es inminente, es hora de mirar hacia el futuro. Con este fin, creo que tienes una gran compra que hacer en la joyería, hijo._

 _Esta carta es para informarte que he abierto una línea de crédito en la joyería más respetada en la aldea de Hogsmeade, y espero que vayas, lo más pronto posible, a comprar un anillo de compromiso para la señorita Parkinson. El costo, como estoy seguro de que te darás cuenta, no es problema. Debes seleccionar un anillo que, obviamente, la señorita Parkinson se enorgullezca de usar, y que estarás orgulloso de verla lucir;un anillo que inspirará, en todos los que lo miren, una verdadera apreciación de la riqueza y el prestigio de los Malfoy. Dejaré a tu criterio la ocasión adecuada para pedir su mano, siempre y cuando sea antes de que ambos salgan de Hogwarts._

 _Personalmente, yo sugeriría el día de tu graduación. Hablando de eso, lamento informarte que tu madre y yo no podremos asistir a la ceremonia de graduación. Debemos atender asuntos urgentes. Ten la seguridad de que ambos estamos muy orgullosos de tus logros (con la única excepción flagrante de tu continuo fracaso en el Quidditch), espero mucho, verte a ti, y a tu encantadora novia este verano._

 _Tu madre ha fijado la fecha de la boda para el 18 de diciembre._

 _Con cariño,_

 _Lucius Malfoy._

Draco leyó la carta dos veces, luego la arrugó y la arrojó al fuego, que todavía ardía con firmeza. Luego apoyó los codos sobre el escritorio y dejó caer la cabeza en sus manos, pensativo.

Un anillo que inspirará, en todos los que lo vean, una verdadera apreciación de la riqueza y prestigio Malfoy.

Él bufó. En otras palabras, el diamante más grande de la maldita tienda; preferiblemente uno que la gente notaría en la mano de su futura prometida desde una manzana o más lejos. Y entonces ... _lamento informarte que tu madre y yo no podremos asistir a la ceremonia de graduación. Debemos atender asuntos urgentes._

Mentira. Una completa y total mentira. Asuntos urgentes, claro, pensó amargamente. Mi culo.

La realidad era que su padre odiaba a Dumbledore;no podía soportar el hecho de que todos sus intentos a lo largo de los años para sacar al director de su posición habían fracasado. No sería capaz de sentarse allí y ver a Dumbledore presidir la ceremonia;lo vería como una pérdida personal. Pero él no diría eso, no por escrito, ni en una carta que, por muy improbable que fuera, podría ser interceptada, caer en manos equivocadas, ser vista por los ojos equivocados.

Suspiró tristemente.

—¿Draco? ¿Qué pasa?

Volvió a levantar la cabeza y vio a Hermione, ahora completamente despierta y sentada con las piernas cruzadas en el centro de la gran cama, con la sabana cubriéndola a la altura de su cintura, el cabello cayendo sobre los hombros, y los rizos oscuros cubriendo sus pechos.

Verla así trajo una pequeña sonrisa a sus labios a pesar de todo; ella sólo se veía tan bien, tan bien sentada allí. Era difícil de explicar, pero cada vez que despertaba por la mañana y encontraba a Pansy en su cama, siempre se enfrentaba a la súbita sensación de que algo estaba mal con esa imagen, algo estaba fuera de lugar;que Pansy, de alguna forma, simplemente no "encajaba".Sin embargo, la sensación que tenía ahora, mirando a Hermione, era exactamente lo contrario. Tenía la sensación de que esto era absolutamente correcto, que Hermione pertenecía realmente aquí, de una forma que la Slytherin nunca lo había hecho.

Debes. Parar. De. Pensar. De. Esa. Forma.

Lo que había comenzado como una verdadera sonrisa se había congelado en su rostro y ahora se sentía más como una mueca. Cambiando su expresión, dijo casualmente,—Nada importante, no te preocupes, Granger.

—Tú tenías una carta —respondió Hermione, sin intimidarse. Su frente se arrugó. —La arrojaste al fuego.

Los ojos de Draco siguieron los suyos hasta la chimenea, donde observó como lo que quedaba de pergamino ennegrecido se disolvía en las llamas. Suspiró de nuevo. Maldita Granger no se perdía de nada, a diferencia de Pansy, no sabía cuándo dejar las cosas como estaban.

Se pasó la mano por el pelo, se levantó y se dirigió a la cama, sentandose a su lado. —Tienes razón—dijo— era una carta desagradable, porque significa que tengo un asunto que atender hoy en la ciudad, en lugar de pasar el día contigo. Lo siento.

—Oh —dijo, y luego un instante después—, este asunto no tiene nada que ver con ... quiero decir ...

Ella se interrumpió, pero las palabras que no dijo quedaron en el aire;mortífagos. No tiene nada que ver con los mortífagos... ¿Era eso? Eso es lo que se había estado preguntando.

—¿Por Merlín, Hermione,no!—dijo—de verdad. —¿Cómo pudiste pensar que pasaría la noche contigo y luego iría...

A complotar con gente que te mataría tan pronto como te vierán, pensó. O en realidad, no; te torturarían y mutilarían y te usarían como cebo para atraer a Potter en una trampa- y luego te matarían.

Este pensamiento le cayó como un balde de agua fría. No le gustaba eso. No le gustaba en lo absoluto. De hecho, se quedó sintiendo un poco mareado, pero lo peor, decidió, fue el hecho de que lo afectaba muchísimo. Sólo demostraba cuán profundamente enamorado estaba de la sangre ... de Hermione.

Maldita sea.

Esto no era bueno.

Así que, naturalmente, para quitar esas cosas de su mente, la besó.

* * *

—Dúchate conmigo —murmuró, unos cuarenta minutos más tarde mientras yacían juntos, sus cuerpos ligeramente cubiertos de transpiración, saciados de más "cosas que implicaban ... lenguas" que él le había enseñado a primera hora de la mañana.

Había estado renuente al principio, intimidada por la dirección en la que su conversación se había dirigido antes del beso, pero se había rendido muy pronto, sintiendo un poco más de tranquilidad, debido a que su asunto no tenía nada que ver con "los jodidos mortífagos! " Y lo mejor para él, era que aquello había sido verdad, porque la mirada penetrante que ella le había dado, había traspasado hasta su corazón, y sabía que ella lo habría pillado si habría mentido.

Maldita ... inteligente ... intuitiva ...e increíble ... Granger.

¿Qué diablos iba a hacer con esto?

Nuevamente estaba meditando sobre la situación de Pansy / Hermione, pero decidió sacarlo de su mente el tiempo suficiente para disfrutar de una ducha con la impresionante chica que estaba desnuda a su lado.

Tendría tiempo para meditar eso más tarde, mientras tanto tenía que ir al pueblo, seleccionar un anillo de compromiso para una mujer a la que no amaba, ni deseaba... había sido una sustituta lo suficientemente buena en lugar de Hermione hasta la noche anterior, pero ahora que la había visto, la había tocado y sostenido... realmente Pansy palidecía en comparación.

Sin embargo, eso no cambiaba su decisión, de hacer lo correcto para su familia ... sin importar si iban a su maldita graduación o no. Sus padres contaban con él. Él esperaba que comprara un gran y llamativo anillo para Pansy; esta bien, lo haría. Esperaba que la presentara y le pidiera que fuera su esposa (como si pudiera haber alguna duda sobre cuál sería su respuesta), preferiblemente el día de la graduación;él haría eso también. Y se casaría con ella el 18 de diciembre. No había otra opción. Nunca la había existido.

Pero tenía que haber una manera de mantener a Granger.

Eso era lo que necesitaba averiguar.

Siempre había encontrado la forma de salir adelante;ahora lo haría de nuevo. Sólo necesitaba averiguar cómo. Pero mientras tanto...

Se levantó de la cama y antes de que Hermione tuviera la oportunidad de hacer cualquier otra cosa, la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó al cuarto de baño contiguo.

La ducha que le siguió, le tomó al menos tres veces más de lo estrictamente necesario.

* * *

Dos horas más tarde, mientras estaba en Hogsmeade, Draco encontró la solución que había estado buscando. Había estado paseando por las calles del pueblo, pensando con dificultad, incapaz de entrar en la joyería , aunque había pasado cinco veces por lo menos. En ese momento, estaba frente a la pequeña biblioteca del pueblo, donde él y Hermione habían pasado una agradable media hora el día anterior, mirándola con los ojos vacíos y sin ver cuando alguien pasó por delante de él, sacudiéndolo abruptamente de su estado de trance.

Volviéndose para ver quién lo había golpeado, sus ojos se iluminaron cuando notó a una bruja, de aspecto empresarial, de cabellos cortos plateados y vistiendo túnicas de color púrpura, que se había detenido a varios metros de él y estaba ocupada colocando un pequeño letrero en la acera . En el letrero se leía CASA EN VENTA, en letras con el color exacto de las túnicas de la bruja, y debajo había una flecha roja apuntando hacia la pequeña casa -una cabaña, en realidad, Draco vio- que se encontraba junto a la biblioteca, separada sólo por una larga hilera de rosales bien mantenidos, llena de elegantes y coloridas flores.

Una vez que el letrero se instaló, la bruja se enderezó y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de la cabaña. Draco, mientras tanto, miraba desde la biblioteca hasta la cabaña hasta el letrero, desde la biblioteca hasta la cabaña hasta el letrero, mientras una idea se formaba en su mente.

—¡Oye!—gritó, justo cuando la bruja había llegado a la puerta principal. Se detuvo y se volvió para mirarlo mientras él se acercaba rápidamente.

Deteniéndose justo debajo de ella en los escalones de la cabaña, Draco preguntó abruptamente: —¿Esta casa está a la venta?

—Bueno, creo que sí —respondió la bruja alegremente-. —Yo soy Rosetta, la bruja de bienes raíces.— Ella extendió una mano hacia él. —¿Y usted es-?

—Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. No tomó su mano;él miraba más allá de ella, todavía examinando la cabaña. —Quiero comprar esta casa.

La bruja lo miró por un momento, con una ceja alzada. —¿Estas estudiando en la escuela?—preguntó finalmente.

—Sólo por una semana más—respondió Draco con impaciencia—, y no veo cómo eso tenga algo que ver. Tengo diecisiete años, soy un adulto y quiero comprar esta casa.

—Muy bien, señor Malfoy —dijo la bruja cautelosamente—, pero no seamos precipitados, ni siquiera sabe cuánto cuesta esta casa, no ha visto...

—Formalidades,— Draco la cortó. —Lo que los vendedores estén pidiendo, lo pagaré.Si el interior no es de mi gusto, lo cambiaré.La ubicación es suficiente para mí. Sé que quiero comprar esta casa. Ahora, ¿Quieres hacer una venta, o no?

Eso pareció decidirla.

—Siempre quiero hacer una venta, señor Malfoy—dijo ella, crispada. —Si me acompaña a mi oficina, podremos preparar los papeles.

Sin más preámbulos, se dirigió por el camino de entrada, parando por un momento en la acera para recoger el letrero y meterlo bajo su brazo. —¿Cuánto tiempo necesitará para el fideicomiso?

—Un día, tal vez dos, lo que me lleve enviar un búho a Gringott y hacer los arreglos para que el costo de la casa se transfiera de mi bóveda a la de los actuales propietarios. No habrá necesidad de financiar la compra, tengo la intención de pagar en efectivo su totalidad.

—Señor Malfoy, ¿Puedo recordarle que todavía no sabe cuál es el costo de la casa?

Draco, que caminaba de espaldas al centro del pequeño distrito de la aldea, donde aparentemente estaba su oficina, se detuvo abruptamente, forzándola a detenerse también.

Mirándola fijamente, repitió rotundamente.—No habrá necesidad de financiar la compra, tengo la intención de pagar en efectivo su totalidad.

Lentamente, la bruja sonrió. —Creo que me gusta, señor Malfoy.

* * *

Cuando salió de la oficina de bienes raíces una hora más tarde, se fue con la sensación de que lo había logrado nuevamente; averiguó una manera de conseguir -o, en este caso, mantener- lo que tanto deseaba. Gracias a Merlín por su bóveda de Gringott privada, tenía una fortuna considerable a la que sus padres no tenían acceso, que le habían dejado sus abuelos maternos, debido a que nunca habían aprobado el marido de su hija.

Fue esta independencia financiera la que le permitía a Draco hacer una compra ocasional, como, oh, digamos, una casa, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Su mente estaba llena de planes para la propiedad recién adquirida, y ya le había pedido a Rosetta que alquilara un equipo de duendes para el día siguiente, tan pronto como se confirmara que el pago había sido transferido de su propia bóveda a la de los dueños anteriores. Había contratado a los elfos durante cinco días, para limpiar a fondo la cabaña, ya que, luego supo, que la misma había estado vacía durante los últimos seis meses (sus anteriores propietarios se habían ido de vacaciones a Australia y luego de encontrar que les gustaba tanto decidieron no volver.)

Quedaba seis días para la graduación; todo tendría que estar preparado para entonces.

Hizo una nota mental de enviar una lechuza a Rosetta esa misma noche y ver si podía recomendar a cualquier guardián profesional; él quería que el mejor del negocio estableciera protecciones alrededor de la cabaña dentro de la próxima semana; todavía estaba desconcertado por el pensamiento que había tenido esta mañana sobre el destino de Granger si los mortífagos ponían sus manos sobre ella.

Y obviamente sería un objetivo, tan cerca como estaba del bastardo de Potter.

Deseaba estar al corriente de más planes de los mortífagos, pero aparte de algunas meriendas sin importancia que tenía de vez en cuando para compartir con los otros miembros de LYDE, estaba practicamente perdido.

Eso cambiaría después de la graduación, sin embargo. Su padre no había hecho mención alguna de los planes concretos, pero estaba bastante seguro de que estaba programado para iniciarse como un mortífago apropiado en la misma época que su boda.

Una vez que estuviera allí, tendría acceso a información más detallada acerca de los planes de Voldemort sobre los sangre sucia en general ... y entonces él sabría qué medidas específicas tomar para garantizar la seguridad de la única sangre sucia que le importaba.

Mientras tanto, las medidas de seguridad estándar, tendrían que ser suficientes.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos, cuando sus pies lo llevaron de nuevo a la puerta de la joyería de Hogsmeade, a la que tantas veces ya había pasado ese día. Ahora, sin embargo, no vaciló en entrar, una pequeña campana sonó al abrir la puerta. Ya no temía ese lugar, porque ahora tenía un plan. Hoy no haría una sola compra, sino dos;el primero estaría a cargo de su padre, el segundo -el más significativo de los dos- lo pagaría él mismo.

* * *

—¡Ah, el joven señor Malfoy, supongo!—le saludó el joyero. El hombre era petiso, redondo, y calvo, pensó Draco, decididamente gay. —Tu padre me dijo que te esperaba, y no hay ninguna duda con la semejanza de la familia, ¿Verdad ? ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

—Dos cosas —dijo Draco—En primer lugar, necesito comprar el anillo de diamantes más grande de la tienda, va a estar a cargo de la línea de crédito que mi padre abrió recientemente.

—Un momento, un momento—el hombrecito lo cortó. —Tenemos una gran selección de anillos de compromiso de diamantes. ¿No le gustaría verlos, y luego decidir?

—¿Hay uno que sea más grande que los demás? —preguntó Draco, con gran paciencia.

—Bueno, sí-

—Entonces ese es el que quiero, no es necesario que lo inspeccione, mucho menos los otros. —Se detuvo un momento, frunciendo el ceño y luego añadió—, siempre y cuando el diamante sea superior, tanto en calidad como en tamaño. No quiero nada ... er ... soso.

El joyero se irguió.

—Le aseguro, señor, que no vendemos diamantes sosos aquí.

—Muy bien —dijo Draco—, entonces envuelva el anillo más grande que tenga, con un gran y llamativo lazo, por favor, de color rosa ... ¿Y luego, podemos discutir el segundo tema que tengo en mente?

Draco observó desinteresadamente mientras el diminuto joyero seleccionaba un anillo del estuche, lo metía en una caja de terciopelo negro y lo colocaba dentro de una caja azul pálida, que golpeó ligeramente con su varita. Inmediatamente, una larga cinta de organza rosa y brillante brotó de la punta de su varita y se envolvió expertamente alrededor de la caja, atándose en un gran y perfecto moño.

Hecho esto, conjuró una bolsa de regalo de rayas rosas y plateadas y colocó la caja dentro de ella, junto con una gran cantidad de papel de seda. Luego se lo entregó a Draco, quien lo dejó a un lado sin ni siquiera mirarlo una sola vez .

—Ahora, sobre esta segunda compra que tiene en mente —dijo el joyero—, (si se sintió desanimado por la falta de aprecio de Draco por su obra, no lo mostró;seguía siendo tan amable como lo había sido cuando Draco había puesto los pies por primera vez en la tienda) —¿Qué más puedo mostrarle, señor?

—Nada— dijo Draco. —No estoy interesado en comprar nada que tengas en exhibición, quiero un anillo exclusivo, ¿Lo hacen?

—Pero por supuesto.

—Me gustaría que el anillo tenga ciertos hechizos protectores. ¿Puedes hacer eso?

—Absolutamente ... aunque tendrás que proporcionarme algo que tenga la esencia de la persona que debe ser protegida, una mecha de cabello funcionaría y, por supuesto, el precio asociado a este tipo de productos se encuentra por encima del costo de la joya en sí.

—El dinero no es problema, —dijo Draco, —y por cierto, este segundo anillo no va a cuenta de mi padre. Es un regalo de graduación para un amigo mío, y tengo la intención de pagarlo yo mismo.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que el joyero miró a Draco con astucia. Sus ojos pasaron del joven rubio a la bolsa con el anillo de lujo ,el cual Draco había mostrado tan poco interés, y de nuevo hacia él. Entonces, ante la consternación de Draco, una mirada de complicidad apareció en los ojos del hombre, y le dio a Draco un guiño confidencial.

—No se preocupe, señor —dijo amablemente—, lo entiendo por completo, y le puedo asegurar la máxima discreción en el manejo de su ... compra especial.

Él piensa que soy GAY, se dio cuenta Draco, horrorizado. Él piensa que estoy siendo obligado a un matrimonio arreglado, lo cual es cierto, pero también piensa que el segundo anillo es para mi novio o algo así.

Estaba a punto de desilusionar al hombre ante tal idea (violentamente) pero en el último segundo, su naturaleza Slytherin ganó y cambió de opinión. Dejaría que el hombre pensara que era gay, decidió. Mejor dejar que él pensara que había descubierto un espíritu afín, por el cual tendría más probabilidades de ser discreto, para evitar que notificara a su padre de esta segunda compra. Eso plantearía toda clase de preguntas incómodas, y aunque estaba seguro de que podía salir airoso si tuviera que hacerlo, sin duda prefería no encontrarse en esa situación si podía evitarlo.

Así que su única respuesta fue poner una sonrisa nerviosa y decir:

—Gracias por eso, compañero. Como puede imaginar, es este segundo anillo el que está ... más cerca de mi corazón- (bueno, eso, por lo menos, pensó, es verdad.) Te advierto, voy a ser muy específico acerca de este.

—Oh, ya lo entiendo —dijo el joyero con entusiasmo. —Ven a mi despacho en la parte de atrás y podremos revisar exactamente lo que quiere.

Mientras Draco lo siguió a través de una puerta detrás de la caja, pensaba. Este es un engaño que no estoy dispuesto a llevar tan lejos. Si este jodido viejo me hace alguna maldita cosa, que Merlín me ayude, lo mataré.

Los días siguientes antes de la graduación pasaron volando para Draco, ocupado como estaba con los preparativos para la ceremonia, así como la preparación del doble regalo para Hermione.

Las noches las pasaba con ella en su dormitorio, amándose el uno al otro hasta el cansancio, tocando, saboreando ... pero aún así, él no reclamó su virginidad. Había hecho un voto para ella y para si mismo, de que no la tomaría hasta que ella estuviera completamente lista ... y hasta ahora no lo había estado. La ironía no se le escapaba a Draco cuando noche tras noche le ponía excusas a Pansy antes de encontrar a Hermione en la biblioteca – ignorando a una chica que estaría más que feliz de ir hasta al final, para estar con otra, que todavía no estaba dispuesta a dar ese paso. Cualquiera de sus compañeros de equipo de Quidditch, por ejemplo, si lo hubieran sabido, sin duda se habrían burlado de él, y eso incluía a Bulstrode, pensó con un estremecimiento.

Pero no había manera de evitarlo; prefería la compañía de Hermione. Si todavía le hubiera dado palmadas en las manos cada vez que trataban de desviarse sus manos debajo de su falda, como lo había hecho durante varias semanas anteriormente, probablemente todavía preferiría su compañía. Ese pensamiento era aterrador... pero ya no hacía ningún intento para negarlo. De hecho, estaba realmente llegando a un acuerdo consigo mismo. Podía hacerlo, ahora que había puesto en marcha un plan que le permitiría que ella siguiera siendo un parte esencial de su vida luego de Hogwarts.

La noche siguiente luego de la visita al joyero de Hogsmeade, él le cortó suavemente una mecha de pelo mientras dormía y la envió con Júpiter bien temprano a la mañana siguiente, antes de que ella hubiera despertado. Recibió una respuesta esa tarde de que el anillo estaba bien encaminado y él podría retirarlo, según lo solicitado, el día anterior al de la graduación.

* * *

 **Eso es todo por el momento. ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Creen que Draco lo lograra?**

 **Ya estoy terminando de traducir el próximo capítulo, por lo que la próxima semana tendrán capítulo.**

 **Les dejo un pequeño adelanto:**

— **Oh no—dijo débilmente. —Draco, ¿Me compraste una casa?**

 **Draco se inclinó hacia delante, colocando las palmas de cada mano en la pared detrás de ella, una a cada lado de su cuerpo, fijándola en su lugar sin ningún contacto físico, aunque sus rostros estaban tan juntos que sus aliento se entremezclaban y sus narices casi tocaban.**

— **Corrección, compré ... —hizo una pausa y le dio un beso en la punta de su nariz— nuestra casa.**

 **Ahora si, nos vemos la próxima semana.**


End file.
